


Stolen 4

by Chephren, Madisuzy



Series: Stolen Universe [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Soap Opera, Swearing, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will multiplication lead to Division, or will they find strength in numbers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters – Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings – angst.  
> Summary – Vincent tries to help Sephiroth by bringing up the subject of Lazard.
> 
> Ages - Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Tseng had finished setting the table and was standing, staring out of the window and enjoying a moment of solitude when Vincent arrived home.

"Hey," the younger Turk said as he pushed the door closed with his foot, arms full. "I got Wutain. Hope that's okay."

"It's perfect," Tseng replied, walking over and giving his lover a quick kiss before taking one of the bags and peering inside. "How about we just set it all out in the middle of the table and everyone can help themselves to what they want?"

"Sounds good to me," Vincent replied, beginning to place containers onto the dinner table as Tseng did the same. As he placed the last one, Tseng pulled him into an embrace surprising him a little with the affectionate move. He didn't say anything to ruin the moment though, instead returning the hug and sighing contently.

Before they had a chance to separate, Yazoo silently came to join them in their hug from the side. He gave them both a soft kiss to their neck before letting go to allow them their moment again with a small smile. 

“This looks great, Koishii,” he said, salivating as he looked over the spread. It was mostly a buffet of plastic tubs and cardboard boxes, but it smelled like heaven to the youngest and he couldn’t help but swoon dreamily as he walked over to stand further down the table, gazing at it all.

Sephiroth walked in a bit stiffly, having replaced his toy with Yazoo’s help, and was dry yet thoroughly relaxed from the wonderful shower. 

“Tomcat,” he said in greeting, “You look good.” He looked Vincent up and down before he walked up to Tseng. “As do you,” he purred into Tseng’s ear, pressing his chest against the man’s back and kissing soft raven hair before gazing down cheekily at Vincent over the Head Turk’s shoulder.*

“He does look good in those jeans,” Tseng agreed, leaning back to look Valentine up and down himself, his eyes lingering on the young man’s low cut pants.

“Compliments will usually get you everywhere with me, but at the moment, I’m too hungry to play,” Vincent murmured, pulling out of Tseng’s arms and chuckling at the slight pout his action caused.

“Fine, reject me for food. See if I care,” the Head Turk joked, turning his head to give Sephiroth a kiss on the cheek before moving to sit down next to Vincent on the other side of the table.

The general carefully sat down on the base of his spine to avoid pressing the device further up into himself than it already was. It seemed that no matter which way he moved or sat, he was reminded that he was marked for Tseng tonight… It was a delectable thought and he really could hardly wait. A little too enthusiastically, he grabbed a box of rice and reached over for Tseng’s plate. “May I serve you?” he asked softly, hand extended.

“You’re kind of missing the point of a buffet, Seph,” Vincent teased, grabbing the honey chicken and giving himself a generous serving.

“It is alright. You can give me some rice, love, but I will do the rest myself,” Tseng replied, stealing a mini spring roll from Vincent’s plate and popping it in his mouth before the young Turk could stop him.

“Hey! There is a box of them on the table, Tseng. You don’t have to steal mine,” Vincent exclaimed with a chuckle, smiling at how playful the other man was being as he reached for another.

“They taste better when I steal them from you,” Tseng murmured, winking at Valentine before smiling over at Seph and holding up his plate. “Just a little, Seph. I want to leave room to try everything. Have you ever eaten a meal like this before?”

Sephiroth nodded with a smile, scooping a modest amount of rice out onto his beloved’s plate. “Yes and no. As you know, I adore many things Wutain, but I have never experienced this sort of free-for-all before.” When he ate with Lazard, he was accustomed to serving the both of them. Lazard had done the same for him occasionally when the general let him but it wasn’t that often. The general took the act as a way of feeling useful to his lover and now he had meant it as a way to dote on them today. It was of no consequence though as he would no doubt find some other way later. “Yazoo,” he asked his little brother gently, “would you like some rice?”

“Yes, thank you,” Yazoo replied softly, handing his plate over with a smile.

“Is it more popular to have a buffet than for one to serve then?” the general asked.

“It depends on the company and the occasion,” Tseng replied before tasting the rice and humming in approval. “The village I came from used to have a shared meal like this every Saturday, as a way to catch up on the social side of things and strengthen bonds. Everyone would bring one dish and then we would all share. I don’t know how common a practice it is throughout the rest of Wutai, though.”

“Oh… like a potluck?” Yazoo asked, reaching for the Mu Shu pork, one of his favorites. “Only it sounds more intimate than that perhaps. Potluck dinners in my town growing up could have twenty or more people attending, since most everyone knows each other. It was a sort of town get-together.”

Sephiroth listened, tasting his food with great delight, feeling the sweet and sour marinade slipping easily and perfectly over his tongue. He made a low sound of contentment as he ate. The chicken was delicious and the steamed vegetables were so colorful and moist.

Vincent didn’t add anything, not wanting to bring the mood down. He had experienced this kind of meal when he was very young, but only had a few vague memories left of the events. They were mostly of his mother, smiling and talking to others while she played the perfect hostess. Once she had died and they’d moved to Midgar, he’d had all his meals alone… until he’d joined the Turks anyway.

He could feel his previous happy mood disappearing into melancholy, so he decided to try and change the subject with the first other thing that came to mind. “I ran into Lazard and Reeve when I was picking up lunch.” He couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

Sephiroth stiffened, realizing his cue to speak to his lovers about his superior and the feelings he had that he'd discovered recently were indeed mutual... and the feelings the blond harbored for Tseng. This might indeed go well with Tseng if the Head Turk truly desired the director as it seemed, especially with Vincent on his side, but he wasn't at all sure how Yazoo would take his news.

Tseng paused in his eating to glance at Vincent, noticing the grin. “Oh?” he asked while his curiosity grew at Valentine’s expression.

“Yes, they were having lunch. We chatted for awhile over some… interesting topics.” Vincent couldn’t resist a quick look over at Sephiroth, noticing how nervous the General looked. “Did you know that Reeve is actually straight?”

Sephiroth and Yazoo both turned to look at Vincent with questioning looks. The youngest's eyes were wide and he had stopped chewing his Mu Shu altogether.

“He is?” the general asked dumbly. “But....” Then his expression darkened considerably. That could only mean that the Director of Urban Planning was not such a pristinely perfect man after all, leading his... Lazard... on like that. Oh, Reeve's behavior warranted a visit alright, and the general would endeavor to behave himself because Tuesti's position was above his but that did not fully convince the general that the man was above punishment.

Vincent noticed Sephiroth’s mood change and guessed he might be misconstruing the situation. “It was Lazard who told me and he said he’d always known of Reeve’s sexuality. Those two are best friends and nothing more.”

Tseng watched both Vincent and Sephiroth with the distinct feeling that he was missing something important here. He kept silent for now though, letting Sephiroth and Vincent talk this out.

“But...,” the general said, frowning. “He always told me... that....” The general hung his head, fully distracted from the device invading his body, and he forgot about how his reactions might be affecting other people. Lazard had always told him to date other people. Lazard had been unavailable for the longest time. He had decided, as his captain well knew, that he would try to rekindle things with his blond ex-lover... and now, most importantly, he was justified in doing so where Reeve Tuesti was concerned if it was all true. The general didn't understand why Lazard had felt the need to lie to him, but he did remember with those last thoughts how his little raven might feel about his news. He gave the dark haired beauty a long, uncertain look before he looked at his lap, trying to process things and not finding any good feelings with his sense of logic and fairness. 

Could he really do this to Tseng, knowing how his beloved felt? Really? After he had made such an overture to Lazard recently, not only once but twice, was it better to leave it there... let the blond down and break his word? It made the general feel sick to think about it. A warm hand caught his under the table on his lap. He glanced over at Yazoo stiffly and the youth gave him a small smile and a shrug. 

Yazoo didn't know how to advise, didn't quite understand what was going on, but knowing the general's true feelings after he had declared them, it touched the youngest's romantic sensibilities. If his brother ended up pursuing the Director of SOLDIER, then Yazoo approved. If Tseng was hurt by it, then Yazoo would do everything he could to take care of his nushi and he knew his koishii would do the same.

The general wasn't sure whether to be happy over that or not. It was encouraging but the guilt was still there. It certainly was easier when he thought that Tseng wanted the blond executive enough. He looked down at his and Yazoo's joined hands while he tried to muster up the courage to do what he had been planning. Maybe he should abort the plan.

“He always told you that to protect you, Seph. He knew you wouldn’t look for lovers at the risk of hurting his feelings, so he bent the truth to give you the freedom to find your heart’s desire. He wanted to see you truly open up, to find someone you could feel safe enough to do that with as you didn’t seem to be able to find that with him. If he hadn’t, you would have never started something with Tseng, never become my lover or Yazoo’s… can’t you see that the sacrifices he made gave us what we have today?” Vincent paused, looking over at Sephiroth pleadingly. “Don’t be angry with him. He doesn’t deserve that. If anything, he deserves our thanks for his self sacrifice.”

“Self sacrifice?” Tseng interrupted, bringing Vincent’s attention back to the older Turk.

“Yes. He loves Seph, but he sacrificed that because he thought Sephiroth would never break out of his shell with him. It’s hard to fault his logic when he was proved right. Sephiroth is different now, more open and affectionate.”

Tseng nodded, frowning as he thought of the blond and what he’d done. It was… humbling. They’d been so affectionate with the General around Lazard, rubbing their relationship in his face and it must have hurt the Director so much to witness it. He’d never struck out at them though, never been anything but supportive and caring, despite what he’d lost.

Yazoo looked over at Vincent belatedly as the words hit him but he didn't speak lest his instincts were wrong.

“He loves me?” Sephiroth repeated automatically, his body growing warm and irrationally happy. He then realized that he lay emotionally bare and that Tseng would be able to see his betrayal loud and clear, for though it felt good, it was a betrayal. He got up, the vibrator jarring within him and making him lurch uncoordinatedly.

Sephiroth then walked over to the window, needing to shield them all, especially his little raven from himself... needing to run away. With disdain, he mentally berated himself for his reflex. A general does not run away, much less the Shinra Silver General. Something must be wrong with him. He reached up to cover his own face in shame and automatic fear that pulled at his insides like the hand of Hojo.

Tseng’s worried look only increased from Sephiroth’s reaction, his fears rising to the surface. When faced with Lazard loving him, Sephiroth had seemed happy… hopeful even. His feelings were mixed on the blond, which only confused him. Tseng did like Lazard, would even admit to himself that he found the man attractive, but the possibility of losing Sephiroth to him made his protective instincts rise and he had the sudden urge to go and confront the Director, demand to know what his intentions were in telling Vincent all of this.

Vincent rose from his chair and approached Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around him from behind. His intent had not been to upset the General, but to try and bring up Lazard in discussion so that he could get the ball moving on the possibility of bringing him into their circle. Sephiroth had seemed stuck on a way to introduce the possibility so he’d thought he’d help, not that it was going so well. “I’m sorry, Seph,” he whispered in the General’s ear. “My intent was not to upset you.”

Growing nervous at the direction things were going, Yazoo rose from the table to go stand behind Tseng. He didn't hug his love as he wanted to do but instead placed a hand on his shoulder. Perhaps the Head Turk would not appreciate being entangled in a hug when he might feel the urge to get up and go to Sephiroth too. Yazoo didn't know if he could handle the rejection at the moment and not take it personally, even if it was unintentional, but he was concerned about his nushi. The Head Turk was really the one who might really need affection after whatever was to come out found its way to light.

“Vincent,” the general whispered, reaching up and backward to curl his fingertips around Vincent's nape, tethering them back into raven hair. “None of this is your fault. It's mine. I... I'm... afraid. I... don't know what I should do in this matter. Tseng, please forgive me. I am certain I will hurt you by what I had originally planned to ask... and I never wanted to hurt you again, my little raven.” It helped that he couldn't see Tseng's face as he spoke but he was already imagining it. He could also see the pale of Tseng's skin in the early afternoon light reflecting off the glass in front of him from the man's sunny spot at the table.

Yazoo couldn't help it. He did reach down and put his arms around the Head Turk's neck, kissing the hair by the man's hidden ear, his face a blank mask. It wasn't for the fact that he was already feeling sympathy for Tseng... but that he didn't want to disappoint any of them when they needed him to be strong.

“Stop babbling and just spit it out, General,” Tseng growled, more biting than he had intended. He breathed in deeply, controlling the urge to react to his own guesses of what was about to be said. “Honestly, my imagination is supplying things which are probably far worse than what you are about to say, so please, end this speculation and just ask,” he added, his voice more tired than angry this time. He watched Vincent curled around Sephiroth’s back and wondered why this wasn’t a problem for his second in command. Even Yazoo seemed to be more intent on comforting Tseng than worrying about what was about to be said. Did everyone else know what was going on except him?

“Be strong and have faith in him. We all love you Seph. No matter what happens, we are family now,” Vincent whispered, making sure only the General would hear his words.

Sephiroth's hand curled around the back of Vincent's head. His tomcat had a very well-formed skull. 

“I love you too,” he said back softly but he couldn't turn around and face his little raven, no matter how much he wanted to. “Tseng,” he murmured. “I wish...” His voice broke under the strain of emotion but he quickly cleared his throat and recovered. “I wish Lazard to be my lover. Not only that but I wish Lazard to be a lover to you all. I want him to be part of our family.” Once he had offered the last, he somehow didn't feel so awful. Vincent was on board with his desires and he would be bringing Tseng and Yazoo another lover in trade for his selfishness. Lazard could be everything to them the general was not.

Yazoo stopped breathing for a moment, his air almost as if cut off. This had not been what he had expected at all. Big Brother taking Lazard as his lover was one thing, they were meant to be... but this meant that he had another person who would eventually win Tseng and Vincent's affections away from him, and to be fair, he would just have to accept it? Tears came to his eyes and he hid his face in the Head Turk's strong shoulder just above the back of the man's chair.

Tseng could spare no attention for Yazoo, his own thoughts too troubled to deal with anything else right now. It was not what he had imagined, as he’d thought Sephiroth was considering leaving them for Lazard or just wanted to have Lazard on the side as well. Bringing another into their circle was better, wasn’t it? Or was it worse because this was their comfort zone now? After all the problems they’d finally managed to find a way to fit, only to have someone else come in and stir things up again. Vincent’s sudden ‘friendship’ with Rufus was still raw in his heart and to have yet another with Shinra blood forced onto him... but was it forced if Sephiroth was asking?

Confusion was the leading emotion he felt right now, so he fell back on his Turk training and decided to get more information.

“I have questions,” Tseng stated flatly, keeping all the emotion from his voice. “Firstly, am I right in assuming Vincent knows of this and has already agreed?” It was a moot point, considering the answer was obvious from Vincent’s lack of reaction, but Tseng needed to start somewhere.

“Yes, I found out recently and I approve,” Vincent cut in before Sephiroth could reply, swallowing down his own annoyance at not being asked directly. He knew Tseng was slipping into professional mode to handle the situation, so he kept his misgivings to himself for now.

Tseng just nodded, moving on to his next question. “I take it Yazoo did not?”

Vincent glanced at the youth hiding his face in Tseng’s hair and flinched, guilty he hadn’t considered him. “No, he didn’t know.”

“Have you told Lazard of this idea of yours, Sephiroth?” Tseng continued.

“I have,” the general said, letting go of Vincent to turn around and face Tseng finally. He didn't know how to feel about Tseng's coldness but he did understand why the dark haired man was reacting this way. The general himself used this method a lot when he wasn't happy about things he was instructed to do by his superiors but this only worried him. Tseng must not like what was happening right now... must not want it. “Lazard is very attracted to you. I believe he finds you all very attractive... and I thought you were attracted to him too, little raven, or I wouldn't have proposed bringing him in.”

Yazoo wanted to cry, 'What about me?' but he stayed quiet, wanting to see what Tseng would do. He wanted desperately for their nushi to say no, to simply let Sephiroth carry on as Lazard's lover, but what he wanted hadn't even crossed his brother's mind.

“Being attracted to someone doesn’t mean I want them to join our family,” Tseng responded, voice still cold. “And have you bothered to think of how Yazoo feels? Or does he not register in your grand plan?” Tseng was losing the ability to hold his temper, anger rising up as feelings of never being enough began to take hold.

Standing up, he gently removed Yazoo’s arms and took a step away from the youth. “I need some air,” he murmured, not waiting for Sephiroth’s response. “I will return later, when I have had some time to consider your proposal.”

“Okay, Nushi,” Yazoo said, watching him go helplessly. It had hurt, this conversation, but it felt nice to know that Tseng realized that the youngest had again not been consulted in this and wanted to remedy it. When he heard the door close, he whispered, “Shall I go after him, Koishii?”

“No. Let him think it through,” Vincent responded, rubbing a hand over his face. “Well… he responded better than I expected.”

“What were you thinking he would do?” the youngest asked. It had hurt to watch and Yazoo was hurting as well for his own sake. He could feel Sephiroth's eyes on him and he knew he would have to acknowledge this hurt to his brother now.

“Nobody is bleeding, which means he hasn’t rejected the idea outright,” Vincent murmured, unable to meet Yazoo’s gaze as he knew he should have said something to the youngest before this.

Yazoo walked over to Vincent. “Koishii,” he asked softly. “Please... look at me? I can't take it when you won't look at me, baby.” He reached for his beloved's hand. “I know I got upset. I don't mean to be so emotional over us. I'm just having my feelings but I never want to be distant from you again.”

Vincent smiled, eyes resting on his treasure as he decided to try and explain. “I just feel guilty you didn’t know. You see, I wasn’t supposed to know either. I only found out when I walked in on Sephiroth kissing Lazard. We talked about it and he told me that he still wanted Lazard and wanted to tell Tseng. I brought it up today because Sephiroth was having trouble finding the right moment. It all happened so quickly that we forgot about how you might take it.”

“It's alright,” Yazoo assured him. “I think I understand.” He drew Vincent into a warm, soft hug, sighing softly into his beloved's neck. “That was sweet of you to try and help him.”

“Yes, Vincent, it was,” the general agreed, though he was shaken by everything that happened. His manner was collected and he had remembered his brave face. “I really appreciate you bringing it up as I was afraid to. I feel having Lazard as a lover is fair, as much as I love you both, but knowing I hurt Tseng the way I did that day after the labs, I never wanted to say or do anything to hurt him again.”

Yazoo turned his head, still holding on to his koishii, pinning Sephiroth with a harsh gaze. “And yet, instead of waiting to tell Tseng, you made out with Lazard behind his back, why? Do you think that's love? Do you really love Nushi, to have so little respect? And what about me? Were you ever going to ask my feelings on this, brother?” Letting go of his koishii, because he didn't want to make Vincent feel as though he was using his love for support when Yazoo had to fight his own battle. It was all escalating out of control as he shook with anger and sorrow. 

“You just sweep in here and seduce both of my babies and then when I fall in love with you too, my opinion doesn't matter?” Yazoo started to cry, putting his hands to his face. “Well,” he said, his sobbing voice muddled behind his hands, “I don't care about what you think either!”

Sephiroth's jaw tightened. This was far more feeling than he knew how to handle. Taking one step forward, he froze in his path, unsure if he should just hug his little brother and assume that he could soothe all of his fears away the way he would with Tseng and Yazoo when the youth was more in control. Biting his lip, he instead spoke the only words that came to mind.

“Yazoo... I'm sorry.”

“For Gaia’s sake, hug him before I smack you,” Vincent chastised, frowning at the General. “Hold him and tell him how you really feel about him. He needs to hear it.”

Sephiroth nodded quickly and moved to take Yazoo in his arms. “I'm sorry,” he said again. At least his first intuitions had been right, Yazoo definitely needed a hug. “I do love you, Yazoo. I'm sorry that I didn't think to ask your opinion too. Part of me feels entitled to Lazard if he'll have me. Part of me feels that even though I have come to love you both, and you are both very, very important to me…. That part of myself feels that I accepted you as you accepted me, so it's only fair that I don' t lose the director for good. You were upset with me, Yazoo, when I fucked Lazard in that elevator, weren't you? But... I couldn't help but feel that it was about me hurting Tseng, that you were protecting him.”

“Yes,” Yazoo said, simply being held. He was too upset to forgive so quickly until he felt as though he had been heard. “I was angry with you then for that. I don't care what you do with Lazard because he means a lot to you and it is clear you love each other. He was part of your life before and I want you to be happy. You just can't assume that forcing us all to be lovers will be okay with all of us. Nushi was right. You might think people want people but maybe it is only fantasy. I know that if I want to be in this relationship and I want to love you all, then I must respect what decisions you make. But… but I don't think I can accept watching another person touching Koishii... touching Nushi... loving them, using up what energy they have. Sooner or later, there won't be any left for...” His voice broke with sadness. It seemed like their little love-family was being assaulted from all sides by new friends who wanted more. As nice as they were, as nice as Lazard was, rather, Yazoo didn't want people being nice to him because they wanted his lovers. It was the meanest thing a person could do, play him like that.

“Yazoo, while I can’t speak for Tseng, I can tell you that I’m not ever going to run out of that kind of energy,” Vincent murmured with a grin. “Honestly, I have unlimited sexual attention to go round. I’ve never said no to any of you yet, have I? Loving others will never stop me loving you as well.”

“Same here, Yazoo,” the general commented, smiling at Vincent with a predatory smirk. “I am also built to satisfy you almost tirelessly, provided I am at full health and strength.”

Managing a small smile for his koishii, who could see his expression, Yazoo inwardly sighed. This was all Vincent and Sephiroth really knew of relationships so of course, they were never going to understand what his problem was. With Vincent, it had been unusual. Incorporating Tseng had gone so smoothly the first time since Yazoo had been on board once he had seen how lonely the Head Turk seemed to be, who seemed to run from affection. Then Yazoo having been so understanding to Tseng about him seeing Seph, the youngest supposed that his beloved had lost sight of the traditional way perhaps. It did not help that the star-crossed lovers were both so hedonistic and things felt good when Tseng and Vincent had been swept away by Sephiroth.

Now, Yazoo would be a treasure in a harem of uniquely beautiful gifts, all special and all important to his loves, but it was very much like a family and not romance, which he had always been shamed by his fellow Niebelheim schoolmates dreaming of. It was a wonderful thing and yet... it was a clear sign that words he and Vincent had once exchanged were never going to be true again and would be subject to re-evaluation and negotiation. It was a little painful but he would be able to find his independence this way, not needing to rely on Vincent so much if Tseng decided he wanted to incorporate Lazard too. The youngest had decided he never wanted to be without his koishii and nushi so he would never leave again. It had hurt too much before.

“I... need to...,” Yazoo started. “You two stay here and wait for Tseng, okay? I need to lie down for a while.”

“Is everything alright now?” Vincent asked, smile gone as he grew concerned for Yazoo. “I know this isn’t easy on you, love. Is there anything I can do for you or do you truly just wish to rest?”

“Ohh,” Yazoo went to him, pressing his face against Vincent's chest. “I know my thinking doesn't make sense to you. I don't know how I can explain it any better... if it will ever make sense... or if my mind will ever change. It might be that we don't ever see eye to eye regarding this... But you even asking me just now makes a world of difference. Do you want to come lay down with me, on the couch, with you on top? We can lay on Seph.”

“Eh?” the general asked in confusion, scratching his head a few feet away.

“I told you,” Yazoo retorted but his tone was no longer angry. “I don't care what you think right now. It's payback. You will be our mattress and like it... that is, if Koishii would like to of course. Will you, baby? Come lay on top of me? We don't have to do anything. I just think we can all use each other's affection...”

“Of course I will, but wouldn’t it be more comfortable on the bed? More room… and there is three of us. After all, if we break Tseng’s sofa, he may just shoot us,” Vincent said with a grin. “Seph can still be our pillow.

“Okay, baby, I like that,” Yazoo chuckled, pulling his lovers along toward the bedroom. 

Sephiroth lay down first, settling himself amidst Tseng's fine pillows before Yazoo climbed on the bed. The youngest thought of turning on Sephiroth's vibrator to gain more pull with his brother and bring them all some pleasure, but with Tseng upset, it did not seem right. He certainly hoped his nushi was okay.

“Spread your legs, Brother,” the youth said coolly. “Even if we're just lying here, I want to feel you against me.” He hoped to make his brother feel a little naughty and submissive but really, he could not help wanting to feel his brother's member. 

The general took a deep breath and spread his legs comfortably and the youngest crawled up in between them, giving the general a kiss before lying on his back against Sephiroth's bare chest. 

“Come to me, Koishii?” Yazoo asked gently, spreading his arms.

“Are you going to be comfortable in those jeans, Vincent?” the general asked mischievously, an eyebrow quirking as he put an arm around Yazoo's chest.

“Is that a blatant hint for me to get my clothes off?” Vincent asked with a smirk, already kicking off his boots as he spoke. His shirt and jeans soon followed before he paused beside the bed. “Hey, why am I always the naked one?”

“We just wanted to see you naked, baby,” Yazoo teased with a wandering eye. “Especially since you are so eager to please.” He sat up on his knees and turned around to unbutton Sephiroth's shirt, discarding it on the floor and he reached back to pull the general's cock out of cotton sleep pants. “There. Better, my love?”

“Much better,” Vincent purred, leering at the General’s cock. “So… where do you want me?”

“Here,” Yazoo held his arms out to him. He lay back on the general and curled his legs flush inside Sephiroth's, his tailbone on the mattress just in front of this brother’s, leaving an easy cushion for Vincent as he had one for his brother.

Vincent chuckled as he moved up over his two lovers, trying to find a comfortable spot. Stopping face to face with Yazoo, he rested his weight on his hands and knees as he straddled both men. “You do realize I would probably be more comfortable if I had Seph’s cock in me. It looks so lonely and cold.”

“Settle down, Koishii. I am babysitting it right now as we are just lying here until Nushi gets back,” Yazoo scolded gently. “I don't think that Seph will get much sympathy if he is caught having more sex with someone that isn't Tseng, even if it's you... and talk about my cock like that once in a while...”

Vincent pouted. “I love your cock too. But I think it belongs in my mouth, while Seph’s belongs in my ass,” Vincent teased, nuzzling the side of Yazoo’s neck. “Don’t you want to be in my mouth? Let my tongue worship your cock like it deserves?”

“Umm...,” Yazoo breathed, gazing up at the ceiling, willing himself not to get hard. “Yes, I do love your mouth on my cock. I love the idea of you worshiping it... Vince...” His arms enfolded Vincent's torso and he closed his eyes, smiling.

“Hey,” the general barked. “Do not get me hard, you two. Stop it right now. I want Tseng to be happy with me when he gets home and I still have a device in my ass.” It was unfortunate how he blushed every time he admitted such a thing but it was getting easier.

“Ugh,” Yazoo protested, realizing that he was pretty much unable to even hear Vincent talk about sex without getting excited. “Naughty boy,” he chastised, thinking of spanking his love but knowing quite well it wouldn't deter the man. “I will punish you later, Koishii, for arousing me so. Let's just make sure Nushi is alright though first, okay?”

“Alright,” Vincent sighed, resting his head on Yazoo’s shoulder. “So unfair when you pull the Tseng card on me. You know I don’t want to upset him.”

“I know,” Yazoo said gently, kissing his love's hair. “I just don't want to see him more unhappy today. “Believe me, it's the only thing keeping me from wanting to punish you now.”

“Be still now,” Sephiroth said, though his cock was trapped under Yazoo's backbone. He fought not to move but it was some sick game the two little lovebirds played, that was for sure. Eventually Vincent moved to lie beside Sephiroth to be more comfortable and then they all drifted off to dreams.

***.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Lazard, Reeve written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – angst, swearing, sex  
>  **Summary** – Tseng goes to see Lazard.
> 
>  
> 
> _Ages - Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30._

Tseng ended up in his office, staring out the window and trying to come to terms with the addition of Lazard to their family. He knew it was the smart way to go, the only way to ensure Sephiroth stayed and to make the general’s love for the blond a plus instead of a minus. The fact Lazard was willing to join them all was surprising, and he couldn’t let that rest as fact just yet. Not until he heard it from Lazard in person and was able to ensure that it was really the truth.

Getting as far as he could in his own mind, Tseng retrieved a bottle of scotch he hid in the filing cabinet and poured some into his usual coffee cup, to try and settle his emotions. He was enjoying the silence the weekend brought to his workspace as it was really the only time and place he could find this kind of solitude now. In a way, he missed the peace of being alone, although it was a small trade off in comparison to what he got in return for this multi-partnered relationship. As much as he’d never imagined himself sharing a lover, especially not Vincent, he found now that he’d probably never have managed the youth on his own anyway. Even not taking that into account, Sephiroth and Yazoo brought so much to his life on their own, and deep down, he knew Lazard could too… if he could just get past the jealousy curling in his stomach over Sephiroth’s need for the blond. Vincent’s easy acceptance wasn’t helping.

All these feelings left him so conflicted, confused and angry, at the whole situation and himself. Clarity would not come from standing here alone though, twisting himself up in his own possessiveness as it clashed with his logic. So eventually, after one more scotch, he left and headed to the one place where he could find more concrete answers.

“Oh… Tseng?”

Lazard looked a little shocked to find him at his door, and more than a little frightened. He was beautiful though, even more so when he appeared so submissive and scared. It set off desires in Tseng he knew weren’t all that healthy, but the two drinks he’d had before coming here only let that thought rise for a moment, before it ebbed away and his purpose took over.

“Lazard. I apologize for disturbing you, but we need to talk,” Tseng murmured, watching as the blond frowned, and glanced behind him a little nervously.

“I… well, I have company…,” Lazard began, before his voice faded off as footsteps approached.

“I can come back later,” Reeve offered, grabbing his coat and giving Lazard a smile. The older man leaned in to kiss Lazard on the cheek, eyes on Tseng the whole time. “Call me if you need anything,” he added, eyes darting to Lazard and staying there until the blond nodded and managed a more confident smile back.

“Yes, thank you Reeve,” Lazard said in farewell, stepping back as Tseng entered and Reeve exited.

“Play nice now,” Reeve murmured before pulling the door closed behind him.

Tseng raised an eyebrow at the comment, turning to Lazard, who quickly turned away… although Tseng just spied the smirk he was trying to hide. It was a surprising reaction, but Tseng had always thought there was more to Lazard than there appeared. He was a Shinra, after all. By the time the blond showed him into the lounge area and sat down, his expression was back to that innocent and slightly fearful expression, but Tseng no longer believed it so blindly. It left him doubting everything else about the other man in his present state of mind.

“So, what brings you here today, Tseng?” Lazard asked, blue eyes earnest.

“I think you know why I’m here, Lazard. Your innocent act is wearing a little thin on me, to be honest. Why don’t we just put aside all these pretenses and be honest, since it’s just us here now. I’m not going to accept you playing games with me,” Tseng replied flatly, watching as Lazard’s lips twitched, but didn’t smile. His hands did tighten their hold on each other though, where they rested in his lap. Tseng was a little pleased that the fear, at least, wasn’t all for show.

“Vincent told you he saw us, and what we talked about, I assume,” Lazard finally replied, looking off to the side. “Also, since you’re here…,” he added, pausing as he turned back and met Tseng’s eyes stubbornly. “Well, I think it’s your turn for a little honesty. It’s only fair you expand on the reasons for this visit, as anything else from me would only be conjecture.”

Tseng smiled. He couldn’t help it. Lazard wasn’t just caving in as he’d assumed he would, and was showing a bit of back bone in turning the question back onto him… and Tseng did so love a bit of a challenge.

“Sephiroth wants you to join us, and Vincent agrees. I’m still deciding,” Tseng responded, watching as a blush rose on the blond’s fair face. At least that was something he couldn’t fake, and it was rather endearing in itself. Lazard’s hands squeezed together in his lap tightly though, the knuckles whitening, and this time the sign of fear annoyed the Turk a little when what he’d said shouldn’t have been something to induce such a reaction. “Why are you frightened of me?”

“Various reasons, which are rather obvious one would think,” Lazard replied, tone a little edged with annoyance. “You are the leader of the Turks, and I’m no fighter, to begin with. I’d be a fool not to worry about the possibility of violence and it’s not like I know you well enough to judge how you will react to… well, to me.”

Tseng nodded. It was a fair enough explanation in itself.

“Also you have all the power here, don’t you? If you decide I’m not acceptable, then I’ll never get to be with Sephiroth again. That frightens me more than the possibility of you becoming violent, to be honest.”

Tseng frowned, not really believing that last part.

“Look, you could beat me up, but the pain would be brief… and Sephiroth would get angry at you for it, which would work against your interests. So, apart from the initial suffering, I’d end up ahead in the end if you became violent,” Lazard explained flatly as he gazed at Tseng.

“Unless I killed you,” Tseng added, impressed a little when Lazard just raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

“I may just be the illegitimate extra child, but I’m still valued enough that the President would kill you for it. To save face, if nothing else. Besides, even if he didn’t, Rufus would. All of this, you already know though. You are far from stupid, Tseng,” Lazard replied, smile creeping back onto his face. “So, what really are you here for?”

Tseng watched the blond until Lazard’s smile slipped away again, his front of confidence faltering. The blond put up a strong defense but he couldn’t prolong it, and his eyes gave away too much anyway. Lazard wanted this to end well. It was obvious from just watching him… which meant he was very serious about Sephiroth. Tseng sighed, watching as Lazard’s expression turned more worried, confusion slipping into his slight frown. It was cute to watch, but that only pissed Tseng off more. It was far too obvious to him just what the general saw in this one.

“I am here to see if there is any chemistry between us, to be perfectly honest. Sephiroth tells me you find me attractive. Is that true, or did you just say it to pacify him?” Tseng asked, enjoying the blush that came back to Lazard’s face.

“No… I did. Say that, I mean,” Lazard replied haltingly, his posture changing as his body curled over a little, his eyes darting away again. “He said you… that you did with me too, though. Find me attractive, that is.”

“I did tell him that,” Tseng replied, meeting the blond’s eyes when they finally turned back to meet his own.

“And?” Lazard asked, biting down on his bottom lip before he seemed to come to some realization. He sat up straighter, expression strengthening as he breathed in deep. Even the emotions in his eyes became harder. “Were you lying when you told him that? Did you do it just to pacify him?”

Tseng kept his own expression flat, although on the inside, he felt something twinge. Lazard appeared to believe he would be rejected, and was steeling himself for it. It was more than a little annoying because Tseng really was starting to feel sympathy for him. 

He’d come here to test Lazard, yes, but he’d also come to torture him a little, mentally and emotionally at least, for taking a piece of Sephiroth’s heart and disrupting their family. Tseng’s conscience twinged, but he swallowed it down easily enough. He would not stray from his original mission, no matter how adorable Lazard’s reactions were. Proof was what Tseng needed to accept this.

Standing up, he stayed silent as he walked forward to stand in front of Lazard, their eyes never breaking contact. The blond was completely still, eyes widening a little… and Tseng couldn’t help but compare him to prey in his mind. It stirred up his predator instinct, but unfortunately, today was not about the hunt. 

Or maybe it could be… two birds with one stone, as his mother used to say. 

Kneeling down, Tseng watched as Lazard flinched, leaning back into the sofa as far as he could. His hands were by his sides now, flat on the sofa cushions, as if in preparation to propel him up and away at any moment. 

It wasn’t a promising start, but it wasn’t enough yet to prove Lazard wasn’t really interested. Tseng was aware, after all, that he intimidated the blond. Leaning forward, Tseng moved slowly as he placed a hand on either side of the other man’s hips to hold himself up. Eventually, just as Lazard stopped breathing altogether, Tseng paused with his lips beside Lazard’s ear.

“Before I answer your question, don’t you think it’s only fair that you answer mine first?” 

***.***

Tseng’s words were barely more than a purr, his breath hot as it swept over Lazard’s ear and made him shiver. The arousal was mixed with confusion though, and as he opened his mouth to ask for clarification, the breath he was holding escaped him.

Unfortunately, that breath came out mixed with an embarrassing squeak of a half formed word, robbing him of the little dignity that he was trying to cling to. Tseng was far too attractive, far too close, and as he hastily sucked in a breath, he realized the damn man smelt amazing too. Lazard was already hard, and all he could do was hope the Turk hovering over him didn’t notice.

“Did you think I missed the fact you only admitted to saying that to the general, and gave no indication of whether you really feel that way or not?” Tseng continued, voice still so deep that it was like a slow caress. “Your avoidance leaves me no choice but to work out your answer for myself.”

“Y-you did the same thing,” Lazard protested weakly, his hands fisting at his sides as he tried to fight down how much this hit every one of his buttons, especially when it came to Tseng. He’d always imagined the head Turk just like this… tough and demanding, dangerously stubborn and domineering. Then Tseng hummed in his ear, so deep and darkly amused, and Lazard could only bite his lip and hold back the moan wanting to escape him.

“Yes… yes I did, which means you need to work out an answer from me too,” Tseng finally replied, pulling back a little as Lazard thanked the gods and tried to calm his racing heart. “You’re not going to get very far while trying to hide like a child with your eyes closed though.”

Lazard flinched. To have Tseng call him a child? It was beyond embarrassing. He could feel his face burning and imagined what a sight he must be… about as far from attractive to Tseng as one could be. Thinking of the others in the group only made it worse, as from what little he did know, none of them seemed the type to ever be cowardly or childish. Tseng could never possibly be interested in somebody like him, somebody who couldn’t even keep his damn fool eyes open or stop trembling. _Child indeed._

The wash of self-derision succeeded in killing his arousal at least, and his blushing cooled as the silence in the room lengthened, his embarrassment switching to shame and then a numb kind of sadness. He was about to lose any chance he had of being with Sephiroth, he was sure. _Another failure to add to the long list._

***.***

Tseng withheld a sigh, watching the blond as the silence dragged on. His facial expressions were a little fascinating as Lazard processed what had been said, different emotions showing on his far too expressive face. Tseng stayed very still and let him work through his thoughts, even if the time it was taking was a little annoying. At least now he knew Lazard was really interested in him, on a physical level at least, from his response to Tseng’s proximity. He was even feeling a little smug about it until something changed in Lazard’s expression, blush fading and features relaxing in an odd way all of a sudden.

Finally Lazard opened his eyes, and the flat cold expression he directed at Tseng made the Head Turk’s annoyance go up a notch. 

_Typical really_ , Tseng thought to himself bitterly. All his lovers seemed to always come to the wrong conclusion if he left them to their own thoughts… which did make it clear Lazard would fit in, ironically.

“No, that expression will not do, not at all. What stupid conclusion have you come to now?” Tseng muttered, sitting back on his heels. His hands moved back with him, but he let them come to rest on Lazard’s knees, trying to keep up a physical connection at least from where he was kneeling on the floor between the blond’s legs.

“The only one a _stupid child_ could come to, of course,” Lazard retorted, eyes thinning in annoyance. “Enough of your games and sadistic manipulations. I’ll stay away from the General, so you can go back to your lovers and leave me in peace. Find your entertainment elsewhere, Turk.”

Tseng stared, unable to hide his wide eyed shock at the response. How had this gone from what he’d thought was a teasing, flirtatious game to this so quickly?

“How the hell did you… what even gave you the impression that this was me not being interested in you? Do you honestly think I would do this as some kind of game with no serious intent behind my actions?” he demanded, sitting up again and leaning forward as his temper rose. This time Lazard did not flinch back, keeping his position as Tseng leaned in close to his face, glare matching the blond’s. 

“You are playing with me like a cat with a mouse. You know how much I want this to work, and you’re taking advantage of that, just to see me fail. My heart is not a toy for you to claw at for your own entertainment!” Lazard was trembling again, but this time from anger as he glared at Tseng fiercely, his expression not faltering in the slightest even with Tseng’s face only a couple of inches from his own.

Tseng froze in place, trying to concentrate and follow the logic of how Lazard had come to these conclusions. His own anger was still there, but it was twisting into something else as he glared back at those stubborn eyes, Lazard facing Tseng without fear. The blond knew Tseng could crush him in moments, but still he didn’t falter.

It was just too damn arousing.

Grabbing Lazard’s face with both hands, Tseng kissed him roughly, pushing him backwards as he crawled into the blond’s lap. At first there was no reaction, but as Tseng pushed their hips together, Lazard moaned and Tseng took advantage of his suddenly open lips, deepening the kiss. Lazard’s tongue met his half way, as unrelenting and demanding as his own.

***.***

As their tongues twisted together, Lazard stopped thinking altogether. Everything was just heat and want, a burning need to touch and be touched that would not be denied.

It was only when their lips finally parted, both of them panting as their eyes met, that he tried to string together coherent thoughts again. Unfortunately, as his brain kicked back into gear he realized that he’d somehow ended up flat on his back across the sofa, Tseng on top of him and between his legs, and both of them were mostly naked. Just as his face started to heat up in embarrassment, Tseng frowned… and then started stroking Lazard’s cock hard and fast.

“Shiva,” Lazard hissed, biting his bottom lip as his brain stuttered to a stop again, his hips moving of their own accord as his fingers gripped Tseng’s shoulders tightly.

“Yes, that’s it. No thinking from you seems to be the best,” Tseng growled, leaning in to suck and bite the blond’s neck as his hand continued its glorious torture.

“You… you bastard,” Lazard groaned, trying to fight out some kind of objection, because that was an insult, he was sure.

“Indeed, just like you,” Tseng whispered in his ear before biting down on the lobe, making Lazard’s back arch as one of his hands slipped into the Turks hair and gave it a tug.

“Infuriating… bastard. S-shut up and…,” Lazard stuttered out in between breaths, giving up on what he was going to say as need simply took over every other thought. His arousal was so hard it hurt, and Tseng’s hand wasn’t keeping a steady rhythm, as if he was purposefully keeping him on the edge but not letting him find his release. “Fuck,” Lazard whimpered in realization, because of course, Tseng was the kind of man to enjoy torture.

Tseng sat up a little, looking down into the blond’s eyes, his smirk devious and obscene and one of the sexiest things Lazard had ever seen.

“If you insist, Director.”

“W-what?” Lazard stuttered in confusion, but then Tseng’s hand released him, leaving him whimpering in disappointment. He hadn’t even managed to put together an objection in his mind yet when suddenly a finger breached him, sliding in easily and making his brain short circuit all over again.

Thankfully, Tseng started kissing him again at that point, muffling some of the sounds he couldn’t hold back as he writhed under the Turk. Lazard lost track of time and any thought other than how wicked those fingers were as they slid and stretched.

When Tseng finally broke the kiss to gaze down at him, Lazard felt nothing but desperate need… even if this man wasn’t someone he really even knew yet. He’d never experienced lust like this, not without his heart being on the same page, and it was more than a little confusing, how strong he still wanted.

Tseng leant in close, but instead of taking his lips again, the Head Turk instead lay one soft kiss to his nose, throwing Lazard’s trail of thought to the winds once more. Before he could even fully grasp any reason behind the gentle action, Tseng entered him in one smooth movement, sending his mind into overdrive once more as his body accepted the invasion with no resistance. Tseng didn’t pause, thrusting hard and fast, and the blond could only gasp for breath, overwhelmed by how amazing it felt as he hung on to Tseng and let him do whatever he wanted. A part of Lazard registered that he was begging, words falling forth without his control, but he couldn’t focus enough to care.

His whole world was just movement and desire, Tseng fucking him into the sofa like he was trying to kill him, and in the moment Lazard was more than willing to let him. By the time his orgasm hit, Lazard could only try and breathe through it, clinging to the Turk desperately. Moments later Tseng too faltered, a deep gasp the only sound the other man made before he collapsed onto Lazard and finally stilled.

***.***

Tseng’s brain kicked back in slowly, his first thought forcing him to sit up and take his weight off the slighter body beneath him. He was momentarily worried he’d harmed Lazard, as the blond’s eyes were closed, his face expressionless as if he might be unconscious. The thought had him closing his own eyes again, fighting down a wave of guilt. Tseng knew he’d taken the other man too roughly, having lost control in the middle of their joining. His emotions were still a whirlwind inside of him, his jealous turn a bad aftertaste that he was still trying to dispel.

As much as he wanted to blame Lazard, it wasn’t his fault. This was all on Tseng, on his stupid emotions that lately seemed to overtake him at the most inappropriate times. He was the one, after all, that had let the momentary rise of affection for the blond affect him. He’d even paused, changed the flow of the encounter and given that gentle kiss to the blond’s nose. Lazard had reacted with the most vulnerable expression, so open and sweet… and something inside of Tseng had twisted in the wrong direction.

He’d suddenly thought of Sephiroth, imagined the general looking down and seeing what he’d just seen himself in a similar circumstance. The jealousy had been overwhelming, and then all he’d wanted to do was imprint himself on the moment, force away any tenderness and turn this whole experience into nothing more than a hard fuck. All because Lazard was everything he could never be… all the things he lacked, and Sephiroth obviously loved him dearly for it.

Forcing his eyes open and finally looking down, Tseng found Lazard was already gazing at him, thankfully not appearing to be harmed or upset over what Tseng had done. The blond smiled as their eyes met and Tseng’s chest ached a little at the affection in that gaze… before he mentally kicked himself for imagining something that couldn’t possibly be true. 

“So, it’s true that Turks only get more intense as they age,” Lazard said softly, smile curling into a smirk.

Tseng’s expression darkened at the tease and he jerked his hips backward suddenly, pulling out so quickly that Lazard winced.

“And it seems to be a lie that Shinras don’t beg,” Tseng muttered in retaliation, even if he knew he deserved far worse than a simple tease. Lazard’s kindness only added to the guilt he was trying to hide, but it wouldn’t do to let the blond see it, so he stood up and slipped on his pants without pause, putting some space between them.

“Touché,” Lazard replied, and when Tseng turned back to him, the blond was smiling again. “You’re quite prickly, aren’t you? I always assumed you’d be more… stony? Closed off and cold, I suppose. You’re all heat and passion though, under that mask of disinterest.”

“You’re one to talk,” Tseng replied, trying to ignore the warmth the words caused inside of him.

“In what way?” Lazard asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair before he reached for his glasses and slipped them on.

“You’re not as shy or innocent as you pretend to be.”

The blond blushed, looking away for a moment as he pulled his open shirt closed to cover himself somewhat.

“Alright, alright, so you win the verbal sparring, congratulations,” Lazard finally conceded, pushing through his embarrassment to look back at Tseng. “What happens now? Did I pass your evaluation, or are you going to continue to test me in other ways?”

Tseng frowned, his turn now to look away from that far too hopeful face.

“I think we both now have the answers we wanted.”

“So…,” Lazard questioned. “I have your acceptance?”

“Yes,” Tseng murmured, turning back in time to see an earnest smile alight on the blond’s far too pretty face. It was too much for him in the moment. “You still have to convince Yazoo though, so don’t celebrate yet.”

“Point taken. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Tseng sighed, pausing as he thought over what the next step should be. He was already feeling so tired, just from the thought of more drama so soon… but he also knew that prolonging any further confrontations would only leave him feeling sickened from the stress and second guessing what he’d already done today.

“Come with me to talk to him,” Tseng finally answered, his eyes sweeping downwards over the blond. “Although, I would recommend a shower first. As attractive as you are like that, I don’t think Yazoo would appreciate seeing so much of you so soon.”

Lazard smiled as he stood up, seemingly unaffected by the tease in the midst of his excitement.

“Give me five minutes,” the blond said, before hurrying off down the hall.

Tseng couldn’t look away until he was out of sight, frowning at the limp Lazard was trying to hide… but there was no time to work through the guilt now. He had to be focused and calm, to try and keep control of what was about to occur. Hopefully, the final step would be smoother.

***.***

Tseng had taken a hold of Lazard’s hand as they stepped out of the elevator, and was still holding it when they came to his apartment door. 

“I don’t know how welcoming Yazoo will be,” Tseng warned, pausing to turn back towards his companion.

“It is understandable. If he truly doesn’t want me here, I will simply leave,” Lazard murmured.

Sighing, Tseng raised an eyebrow at the blond. 

“If you need to fight to be accepted, then you fight. Being so agreeable and passive only makes others think you’re not really emotionally invested and Sephiroth needs you to want this as much as he does.”

Lazard smiled, but was unable to hold Tseng’s stern gaze. 

“I plan on fighting, but I will not hurt any of you or try to stomp all over Yazoo’s feelings though. The last thing I want to do is come between Sephiroth and what he already has.”

“Maybe it’s best if you and I make an agreement then?” Tseng insisted, giving a little in the face of the blond’s concern for them all. “Whatever happens, we both work towards what is best for Sephiroth and the group as a whole in regards to you and I. We fight for us all to be together first, as Sephiroth would prefer. If it ends up not being something Yazoo can accept, or doesn’t work out for whatever reason, then you and I will discuss what other possible avenues we can take to give Sephiroth at least a chance with us both. Agreed?”

Lazard looked up at Tseng, quiet for a time as he studied the Turk intently. Tseng became a little uncomfortable under that solemn gaze, but then the blond slowly nodded.

“I agree. Concentrate on making this work first, but if it fails, we discuss further options and not just give up,” Lazard finally said softly.

“Alright,” Tseng responded, his hand holding Lazard’s giving a little squeeze. “Time to face the music. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Lead on,” Lazard replied, smile in place.

When the Head Turk opened the door, he was surprised at the fact nobody was around. Ushering Lazard inside, he took the blond’s coat and hung it up before calling out to his lovers. “Vincent, Sephiroth, Yazoo. Wherever you all are, I need to talk to you now in the lounge room.”

Yazoo tapped Vincent on the shoulder when he heard Tseng's voice through his dreams. 

“Koishii,” he whispered softly. “We have to get up and dressed. Tseng's back.” Scuffling off of Sephiroth's chest, Yazoo grabbed Sephiroth's shirt on the ground and put it back on, only getting most of his buttons. He hadn't slept very well, but it was nice to feel his lovers against him at any rate.

Tucking himself back in, the general ran a hand over his face before he reached down to shake the tomcat gently. “Hey,” he said urgently, “Wake up, Vincent.”

“Don wan to,” Vincent mumbled, snuggling into Sephiroth’s side.

After a stretch, Sephiroth pulled Vincent up with him to standing and set his feet down on the cool carpet. “Don't you want to see how he is? I promise you can go back to sleep after if you like.” The general bent over with a grunt to pick up Vincent's pants, thrusting them at the Turk impatiently as he reached down to switch on his vibrator as he had grown tight again and it was hurting him. It was bearable for now and if it proved too much, he would turn it off instantly.

“If I only have to check on him, I don’t need pants,” Vincent mumbled, dropping the jeans before rubbing his eyes sleepily. He heard a soft buzzing sound and grinned up at Sephiroth. “You turned it on,” he said with a chuckle, leaning in to lick one of the General’s nipples.

“Yes,” the general breathed, “I have slept with it in twice now and it's rather uncomfortable. Is it that loud? I can turn it off. I don't want Tseng to hear it if he's unhappy.”

Yazoo, who was now standing by the door, hurried them along, “Babies, come on. We don't want to make Nushi wait too long. It's not very nice.” With that, he disappeared into the hallway. The general followed next, but when Yazoo saw the director as he entered the living room, he stopped short, causing Sephiroth to bump into him.

“Hello...,” the youngest greeted carefully, not expecting to see the blond so soon now that everything had changed.

“Traffic jam in the hallway,” Vincent muttered, still half asleep as he managed to dodge the pile up and wander out past them. Looking up, he froze in place as he focused on Tseng and Lazard looking at him, the blond blushing red while the Head Turk began to chuckle.

“Well, this is a little awkward,” Tseng said through his laughter, looking Vincent over as the younger man stood there, stark naked. “Maybe it would be better if you went and found your pants, Tomcat?”

“Yes,” Vincent quickly responded, face as red as Lazard’s as he turned and disappeared back into the bedroom.

“I'm sorry,” the general rushed to apologize. “I did ask him to put them on.” It wasn't only this moment that was getting to him, it was Lazard's blush and... what were they doing here together? “What did you want to speak with us about, Tseng?” He really felt eager to find out if it was good news or bad. Tseng was in a better mood so... it had to be good... right?

Yazoo curled his arms around himself, feeling vulnerable. He hadn't expected to see the blond now and it caught him off-guard. Tseng and Lazard seemed friendly too.

“When Vincent returns, I will fill you in,” Tseng explained, offering Lazard a seat in the meantime and sitting down beside him. “Well, sit down. Both of you.”

They did as he asked, Yazoo leaving a spot for Vincent beside Sephiroth. He wanted to snuggle up to his brother since Tseng was out of reach but he didn't want to show his weakness for their comfort with the director here. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing for the moment, needing to hear their news.

“Lazard,” the general said finally, when he saw that Tseng was sitting beside him. If it was a tactic of pretense, Sephiroth would not have recognized it. He assumed they had come to some sort of agreement at least. “It is good to see you today.”

“Hello, Sephiroth,” Lazard said softly, smiling at the General before looking to Yazoo. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Yazoo.”

“Thank you, sir,” Yazoo said politely, but it was restrained. He didn't know how to react, certain that because the director easily outranked him and was on the executive level, the youth knew he needed to be respectful, though he didn't feel like pleasantries right now. He wanted to ask whether the blond truly wanted to have sex with Tseng and Vincent now, whether he wanted to be more than just lovers... why he couldn't just be happy with Sephiroth, who was already Shinra's idea of a perfect, peak performance human being. However, he really didn't dislike Lazard, quite the contrary. He just felt threatened and the blond was so refined and restrained, the picture of propriety and Yazoo was anything but proper.

Shifting in his seat, Sephiroth started to feel things. Tseng and Lazard both sitting in such close proximity to one another was beginning to get to him and the vibrator wasn't helping matters.

“Please, call me Lazard?” the blond asked, hoping Yazoo would agree to drop the formality.

“...Lazard,” Yazoo complied gently. He had put himself on the opposite side of the couch away from Sephiroth to prove what a big man he was to their guest. Now, however, he was feeling alone and vulnerable without a hand to hold and he let his arms curl around his body again unconsciously. “How are you today?” he added in a small voice, feeling a bit trapped and unsure.

“I am well, thank you,” Lazard replied, his nervousness slipping into his voice. He could see the uneasiness in the youth’s eyes, Yazoo looking like he’d rather be anywhere else than here right now. The blond felt bad he was the cause of those feelings, but didn’t know how to put the young man at ease.

Vincent wandered back out into the lounge room with his jeans on, still blushing a little from his earlier embarrassing mistake. The tension in the room was clear as his eyes darted around, everyone just looking at each other awkwardly. “Lazard, sorry about that,” he apologized, grinning at the blond. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s alright, Vincent. I’m sorry to turn up unannounced but it is good to see you again too,” Lazard replied, smiling back at the youth. He was relieved to have Vincent in the room as the young man was always friendly and seemed to ease the tension.

“My fault. I should have called ahead,” Tseng added, hand still holding on to Lazard’s. He could feel the blond trembling a little and he squeezed his hand in silent support.

“So…,” Vincent began approaching the sofa Sephiroth and Yazoo were sitting in. Glancing at the general, he noticed a tent slowly forming in his lover’s pants and grinned, remembering the vibrator was now turned on. There was a cushion where he was about to sit, so Vincent grabbed it and tossed it in Sephiroth’s lap casually as he took his seat. He glanced at Yazoo and noticed his little lover’s tension, so he captured one of his hands and rested it in his own lap. “What is this little meeting all about?” he finally asked, directing his question at Tseng.

Sephiroth relaxed but he couldn't help his squirming now and the conversation was too important to leave. Why hadn't he left to go to the bathroom just now to turn it off? He couldn't stop looking at his little raven and his superior touching like that. Thank Shiva Vincent seemed to keep the general's cock on some kind of Turk radar...

Squeezing his koishii's hand in silent thanks, Yazoo listened closely, a silent cloud of dread creeping over him. Tseng didn't seem at all angry or on edge. In fact, he was quite accommodating and courteous, not that he wasn't usually, but when he was angry, he could be cold.

“I would think that the topic was obvious,” Tseng replied, glancing over at the blond beside him. “Lazard has something he wants to talk to Yazoo about. I thought it was only fair we all be here for this discussion.”

The Director of Soldier blushed, his free hand nervously adjusting the collar of his shirt as his eyes rose to meet Yazoo’s and he gave the youth a small smile.

Vincent couldn’t help but feel sorry for the blond and the way Tseng was putting him on the spot. The Leader of the Turks appeared to be punishing Lazard, despite the fact he was holding his hand and seemed to have accepted him into their circle already.

As much as it hurt, the meaning Tseng's words held for Yazoo meant that the youngest was the only one remaining who had yet to accept Lazard into their family. Once again, the youth was the barrier here but at least, it seemed the blond was trying to be kind about it.

“Yes, Lazard,” he said quietly. “What can I do for you?” He already knew... at least he was certain he did. He didn't want to prematurely answer though in case he was horribly wrong and he would mistakenly agree to something beyond what the director had in mind.

Sephiroth took his pillow, rising from the couch and walked to the other. “May I?” he asked softly as he gestured to the empty seat next to Lazard, no louder than his brother had spoken. It was plain that whatever the blond was about to say was very hard for him so the general wanted to help Tseng in being Lazard's support in this.

“Ah… um… certainly,” Lazard replied to the general, glancing up at him before his eyes darted back to Yazoo. “I…,” he began, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to come up with some way to ask that didn’t sound crass.

“He won’t bite you, Lazard,” Tseng murmured, a smirk curling one side of his lips. He could feel the blond trembling beside him and he took satisfaction from the fact this was at least difficult for the Director. Sephiroth moving to sit on the other side of Lazard annoyed him. The blond was the head of his department and was the same age as Tseng so the way everyone kept coddling him like a damsel in distress, was really starting to aggravate him.

“Tseng,” Vincent murmured, seeing the smirk and knowing full well that his earlier feelings were spot on. Tseng was making Lazard pay for disturbing their circle and doing it in a way that made the Head Turk look innocent to everyone else. “I know what you’re doing and you will stop it now.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Vincent,” Tseng replied flatly, giving Vincent a dark look.

“You know exactly what I am talking about,” Valentine retorted, mirroring the expression. “I want to talk to you, in private. Now.”

Tseng rolled his eyes, releasing Lazard’s hand and sitting forward in his seat to glare at Vincent. “Maybe you have not noticed, but we are in the middle of something right now. I think your delusions can wait until after we are done.”

“You will talk to me in the bedroom, now. I can guarantee you do not want to have this discussion in front of everyone else.” Vincent didn’t flinch from Tseng’s glare, holding his gaze until the Head Turk growled low in his chest and stood up.

“If you would excuse us for a moment,” Tseng muttered, walking off towards the bedroom.

“We'll be right back,” Vincent added as he followed the head Turk out of the room.

“Yazoo,” the general said, beckoning with his hand. “Come sit with us, love. Only for a moment.” 

The youngest looked at him with uncertain eyes. If he would go sit on Seph's lap now, it would take away any equal ground he had in this discussion, wouldn't it? However, maybe Brother was trying to signal him that everything was okay, that he didn't have to worry about any of that... that Lazard was a good person. It was hard to know with Seph.

Sighing softly, Yazoo rose, crossing over to the both of them. Assertively, Sephiroth pulled the youth down to sit on his lap, draping an arm over him to pull him into an insistent hug against the general's chest. Yazoo found himself now face to face with Lazard as he rested against Sephiroth on one shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the blond watching uncomfortably and let out a puff of air that could have been understood as a light scoff. Seph could be so awkward sometimes, but really, Yazoo knew that his brother understood what a simple hug could do to soothe him. Affectionately, he took a light hold on a lock of his brother's hair.

“Would you want to talk about it now, Lazard, or would you rather wait til they come back?” he asked gently. He could not be angry at the moment, though it didn't keep him from feeling a defeated sense of sorrow over it all.

“I… I just wanted to talk to you about all of this,” Lazard began tentatively, his hands grasping each other in his lap. “You’ve been the last to know about me and have had the least say in whether or not I could ever… well, whether it’s possible that I could, or you could, ever feel anything for me. I don’t want to push anything on you and we can just be friends if you’re more comfortable with things happening that way because I know we don’t know each other, but I find you very attractive and I would like to get to know you and maybe, if you like, we could be more than friends, but only if that’s what you want.”

“Me?” Yazoo asked, squirming out of Sephiroth's hold on him for a moment, almost dumbstruck, feeling warm. “Really? But... I....” After thinking for a moment, he came to the realization. “Lazard, you don't have to. If you want Nushi... and Koishii too... you don't have to be with me if you don't want. It seems that their minds are made up about you and I cannot stop you all having fun with each other.” He couldn't believe that he almost fell for the man's kind offer, thinking that the blond really would want Yazoo, who wasn't much like Sephiroth except in the looks department and he wasn't anywhere near as manly as Brother either.

“Who are Nushi and Koishii?” Lazard asked, looking a little lost.

“Koishii is Vincent. It means 'beloved.' Tseng is our nushi, which means 'lover-god.'” Yazoo replied, still watching the blond carefully. “I understand if you want them. Who wouldn't? But you don't have to be with me if you don't want. They want you... I know it. You are a kind man. I never expected that it would go beyond you and Brother. I... won't get in your way if they have already accepted you.” He lay his head back down on Sephiroth's chest, needing the comfort.

“Yazoo,” Sephiroth murmured, not having realized that this was the way the youngest would take this when he had suggested it. In the general's mind, sharing was even kinder than just greedily wanting to have Lazard as well as his current lovers.

“Yazoo, I should tell you that Vincent and I are only friends,” Lazard begun, adjusting his glasses nervously. “He has been very kind to me but I don’t think he likes me in a sexual way. I don’t know if I could have a sexual relationship with Vincent, considering… other things. I do want to do so with Tseng and Sephiroth, but I can assure you that I would never suggest you and I get to know each other just to be with them. I would really like to get to know you better too.”

“You would?” Yazoo smiled. “I like you, Lazard, and I would like to get to know you better too.” He slipped out of Sephiroth's lap to fill in the small space on the couch between Lazard and his brother with no resistance from the general. “I do like you... I just... am afraid.” He wasn't sure if he could trust the blond, who seemed so gentle, so open with the truth, that Yazoo was afraid his lovers would come to like Lazard more than they liked him, would find the blond more interesting and not have time and energy for Yazoo anymore. His eyes glazed over as fear-generated images flitted before them.

“I can assure you, there is nothing about me you need to fear,” Lazard replied with a little chuckle. The very idea he had the power to anything to bring any of these men fear was amusing to him, especially since they all scared him in one way or another. There was a sudden loud thump that came from the direction Tseng and Vincent had disappeared and Lazard glanced nervously down the hall before glancing back to Sephiroth questioningly.

The general frowned. “Hm,” he said thoughtfully. “Laz, take care of Yazoo, I will go see what's happening. They might just be having sex.” With that, he made his way back to the bedroom on bare feet. Somehow, he had forgotten that perhaps he might not be in Tseng's best graces right now.

“Did you really mean that? Do you really find me attractive?” Yazoo asked, wondering what kind of attractive they were talking about. Looking at a thing was a far different matter than making love to it.

***.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Lazard written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – angst, swearing  
>  **Summary** – Lazard’s attempt to win over Yazoo doesn’t go so well.  
>  **Ages** \- Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

As soon as Vincent closed the door, Tseng turned towards him, anger in his eyes. “Just what the hell is this all about?” he hissed.

“You are putting Lazard on the spot, on purpose. I don’t know if this is some kind of revenge on your part, for him coming along and disrupting us all, or maybe the bond he has with Sephiroth makes you feel threatened but…,” Vincent began, his words cut off by Tseng before he could finish.

“You do not know what you are talking about. If I was so upset with Lazard or threatened by him, why would I have already fucked him?”

Vincent’s eyes went wide as he took a step back from Tseng. “You had sex with him already?”

“Yes, before we came here. You seem to accept him already so that only left Yazoo, so I brought him back to talk and work it out with him. Don’t you think we owe Yazoo that much?”

“Oh, don’t you dare pull that shit on me,” Vincent growled, his own anger rising. “If that was the case, you would have let the both of them talk in private, not made a public spectacle of it. Lazard was shaking like a leaf out there with all of us watching him. I know you, and I saw your smirk. You were enjoying making him squirm and feel embarrassed, just like you used to do to me!”

“When did I ever do that to you?”

“When I joined the Turks. You were always going on and on about how I wasn’t tough enough and how I needed to be more self-confident and outspoken. Constantly you put me in social situations that were embarrassing and terrifying. When bad news had to be told to the other Turks, you used to make me do it while you sat back and smirked like some kind of twisted sadist. Lazard is not a fucking Turk, nor is he ever going to be one. There is no reason for you to do this to him.”

Tseng sneered, knowing Vincent had caught him out and he had no way to deny it, so instead, he tried to redirect. 

“And you are protecting him, why? Are you so attached to Rufus now that you have to protect his brother as well?” he asked venomously, his eyes cold as he took another step closer to his second in command.

“Rufus has nothing to do with this. Don’t you dare throw his name into this just to avoid admitting that you’re acting like a complete bitch right now,” Vincent replied, not moving back this time as Tseng advanced on him. “You are wrong and you know it. Yazoo is a Turk and I don’t see you putting _him_ in these kinds of positions to toughen him up and make him more self-confident and outspoken. You let him remain soft and vulnerable, to his own detriment as a Turk, I might add.”

Yazoo’s training was a sore spot for Tseng, as he hadn’t been able to be as harsh on the youth as he would have usually been. He knew it was because Yazoo was his lover and he didn’t know how to handle the situation he’d never been faced with before, but admitting that to Vincent right now was not something he was willing to do. Instead he grabbed onto the one thing that would distract Vincent and threw it in his lover's face.

“Why so protective of Rufus? I thought you were just friends, or was that a lie and you really feel more for that arrogant ass than you’re willing to admit?”

“He is my friend and I care about him, and for the record, he is not an arrogant ass. He is kind, considerate and caring once you get close to him. All the rest of that shit is just a public face he hides behind,” Vincent insisted, his hands fisting at his sides.

Tseng hating hearing those words, his anger spiking as he shoved Vincent hard up against the door. 

“Shut up,” he growled, body pushed up against Valentine’s and their faces only an inch apart. “Your words make you sound like you’re in love with him.”

“That's not how we are,” Vincent insisted, eyes not shying away from Tseng’s glare.

“If not, then prove it,” the Head Turk murmured, taking a step back and releasing Vincent. “Go out there and kiss Lazard right now.”

“What? Why the fuck would that prove anything?” Vincent exclaimed in shock.

“If you and Rufus are _just_ friends, than kissing his brother will not be a problem,” Tseng answered, a smirk curling his lips. “Well?” he insisted.

Vincent scowled, turning to swing the door open only to find Sephiroth on the other side. He glared at the General too, because right now Vincent was pissed off at the world. Being forced to kiss Lazard made him angry but it wasn’t because he didn’t find the Director attractive. It was because it made him feel like he was betraying Rufus and if he refused to do it, Tseng would know that. 

“Get out of my way,” he growled at Sephiroth, waiting for him to move.

The general responded by holding out a hand and pushing the young man backward fully into the room once more.

“What is going on?” he asked irritably. First Vincent was on his side and all helpful and sweet and now he wasn't but the general wasn't in the mood. “What has put you in such a black mood in the last two minutes, Vincent?” He threw a wary look at Tseng, whose face was no more cheery to look at just now, raising an eyebrow before looking back at his angry tomcat's face.

“Sephiroth, do not interfere. He is following my orders, so get out of our way now,” Tseng growled, in no mood to explain things to the general. As he spoke, Vincent was already darting around Sephiroth and Tseng followed, wanting to make sure his second in command went through with it.

Vincent walked out to find Yazoo now sitting next to Lazard and he could only hope his youngest lover didn’t take this the wrong way. Lazard turned to look at him questioningly as he approached, but Vincent didn’t stop to explain himself, too scared he would lose his nerve. Tseng would never forgive him if he did.

Grabbing the Director’s arms, he pulled him to his feet and kissed him, making sure it was a long, deep and convincing kiss. Once he’d started though, making it look convincing wasn’t hard at all. Lazard completely surrendered instantly, which stirred up Vincent’s dominant urges and had him pulling the smaller man against him protectively as he forgot everyone else in the room and lost himself in the moment.

Tseng stopped a few feet away and watched, unsure of how he felt about how passionate the kiss had become. Vincent enjoying the kiss hadn’t been one of his intentions and he frowned in confusion.

Yazoo rose and left the room immediately, unable to watch once he heard Vincent's breathing deepen. He should have known he wouldn't be able to handle seeing that.

The general stood in the threshold once the youngest had escaped into the bedroom. Well, this was not so bad, was it? He didn't understand why Vincent had been angry just now. He stood frozen and dazed. Had it been anyone else in the case of Lazard or Vincent, the silver haired man might have flown into an unparalleled fit of rage and possessiveness. However, he could not be jealous about this... at least not so far. It pleased him to see two of the men closest to him getting along. He cradled the pillow he'd been carrying to his chest as he watched.

Lazard’s mind blanked out as he was kissed, his hands grasping Vincent's hips for balance. When the younger man broke the kiss, he found himself gazing up into red eyes with a dazed expression, words failing him as he blushed from how aroused he had become.

“I’m sorry to be so forward, Lazard,” Vincent whispered, leaning in to lay one last gentle kiss to the blond’s lips. “But I’m not sorry I kissed you,” he added with a grin. 

“I-I’m not sorry either,” Lazard responded, smiling himself until he suddenly remembered Rufus. As his expression fell, so did Vincent’s, the younger man looking worried.

“What is it?” Vincent asked as his fingers traced the blond’s jawline.

“Rufus,” Lazard whispered, eyes darting away as Vincent’s hand froze in place.

“And why would Rufus be an issue?” Tseng interrupted, making both men turn to look at him. “He is not part of our family.”

“He is part of mine,” Lazard replied, eyes flicking over to Sephiroth for support. “He will see this as a betrayal.”

Vincent pulled his hands away from the blond, his own frown deepening at Lazard’s words. 

“Rufus doesn’t love me like that, Lazard. We're simply friends.”

“Vincent, how thick are you?” Tseng retorted, walking over next to the youth. “How many people have to point this out to you before you understand? Rufus wants you. Why else would Lazard be worried about him finding out the two of you kissed?”

Lazard paled, realizing he’d said too much.

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably, for obvious reasons, but he couldn’t understand what Lazard needed. It was clear that the man was feeling urgent and instinctively, he felt the urge to rescue. The rest of his mind had also zeroed in on the memory of the face his brother was making when he left. It wasn’t a good feeling, wanting to pull himself in two directions at once. 

“Family…,” he murmured thoughtfully. That’s right. In spite of everything else, Rufus Shinra was Lazard’s brother and the blond felt for him the way the general felt for his little silver one. “He is,” the general agreed simply. “He does… You have both acknowledged my wishes regarding Lazard and for that, I thank you.” He bowed his head graciously. Stepping forward, he put a hand on Lazard’s slim shoulder as a silent comfort as he faced his dark haired lovers. “Tomcat, it might be time to consider this news. I don’t like it and neither does anyone else… but what do you want? Think about it,” he finished soberly, not happy in the least about what he was saying.

Vincent’s gaze dropped to the floor as he thought it over. He cared about Rufus but was it just as a friend? He knew he found the other man physically attractive and he did enjoy spending time with him… and the kissing had been really nice too.

Sighing, Vincent rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He was still finding it hard to believe that the Vice President was in love with him. Yes, he knew Rufus was physically attracted to him, but love? He really needed to talk this through with the blond and sort it all out, once and for all.

Looking back up, Vincent found three sets of eyes watching him and he shuffled uncomfortably under the scrutiny, eyes darting away. It was only then that he noticed someone was missing from the room and he turned to Sephiroth to ask, “Where is Yazoo?”

Wordlessly, Sephiroth gestured to the back hallway toward Tseng's bedroom. He looked back at Vincent with a slightly pained expression, knowing he had caused this. Lazard being here was his own wish. There was also the fact that he felt equally constrained to stay out here with his blond lover. “Go after him, Vincent.” His eyebrows rose slightly in the middle of the statement as if to add a silent 'please?'

Vincent simply nodded before heading off to the bedroom, relieved to be away from all the questions, even if it would only be a brief reprieve. 

“Yazoo?” he called as he entered the bedroom.

There was a muffled “Koishii” from within Tseng's closet where Yazoo sat nestled in beside shiny black shoes and boots.

One of Vincent’s eyebrows quirked up when he realized where the reply came from. Walking over, he opened the door and looked down at his little lover, realizing the youth must be upset over the kiss. “Love, don’t be angry. I only kissed him because Tseng told me to,” he tried to explain as he crouched down beside him.

Yazoo looked up at him carefully. “It is hard, seeing you kiss someone else... I could see how much you like him... and soon, it won't be just kisses.” His hands clenched into fists in his lap at his powerlessness. He had no problems with Sephiroth having Lazard because they had already been lovers. However, it was quite a difference seeing him with Vincent and soon Tseng too. Lazard was a very nice man and Yazoo did like hi, but this was hard for the youngest all the same.

“But you see me kiss Tseng and Seph all the time. I don’t understand how this is any different,” Vincent replied, frowning in confusion. “It’s not like when Seph first came into our lives. I thought we’d lose Tseng then, but now I know we can add a person and still all be together.”

“Seeing you kiss both of them was hard in the beginning,” the youth said, shaking his head. There wasn't much he could say and there wasn't much Vincent could say back on this subject. They would have to just accept the fact that they saw things differently and may never understand what the other was feeling. Even stupid Rufus Shinra thought he was wasting what magic they had... “So what do you wish me to do, Vin?”

“What do you mean, what do I wish you to do?” Vincent asked, his confusion only growing by the minute. It seemed there was always so much going on in his lover’s mind that he didn’t understand and it made him feel so stupid sometimes. He truly believed that having more than one lover was a good thing, all of them loving each other and being together a far better arrangement than the usual pairing up others seemed to cling to. He had never had a monogamous relationship, so maybe there was something about pairing up that made that kind of thing precious… there would have to be for so many to choose it as a lifestyle. “I just want you to come out of the cupboard and stop feeling so sad all the time.”

Yazoo looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “Alright. Give me a sec and I will be right out.” His arms tightened around his drawn-up legs and he set his chin down on them.

Vincent sighed, knowing he was failing Yazoo but having no clue on how to make the youth feel better. “Alright,” he finally murmured, standing up and walking back out to the lounge room.

The others had sat down while the youngest two were gone but there remained an awkward silence between them. Tseng was concerned by his own actions and how wrong it had felt to watch Vincent kiss Lazard. When his second in command returned, he noticed how troubled he looked and stood to meet him as he entered. “Vincent, is everything alright?”

“No… and I don’t understand any of it,” Vincent muttered in frustration, looking at his mentor. “Can you go and see him? I think you’re better at this kind of thing.”

Tseng managed a small smile for Vincent, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I'm sorry for before," he whispered in his ear before pulling back to continue with, "Maybe you could get our guest a drink while I talk to Yazoo?” One hand came up to cup Vincent’s cheek in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as they looked into each other’s eyes. When the youth finally sighed, then nodded, Tseng stepped away and went in search of their youngest. 

“Yazoo?” he called, stepping into his bedroom but not seeing him anywhere.

Having just about talked himself into finally moving, Yazoo started when he realized he wasn't alone again. “Nushi?” he spoke out, parting a set of suit pant legs to see Tseng standing out there in the room.

“What are you doing hiding in my closet?” Tseng asked, as the silver haired youth peeked out at him. Walking over he held out a hand while adding, “Come on. Time to come out and tell me what the problem is before Vincent has a nervous breakdown.”

Yazoo grabbed it, pulling himself up to standing before he brought the tips of Tseng's fingers to his lips. He felt instantly sorry to know that Vincent was worrying over him and part of him also felt happy for it at the same time. “Didn't that hurt you... seeing them kiss?”

“Yes,” Tseng replied, eyes darting away. “It was my own fault though, since I ordered him to do it.”

“May I ask why, Nushi?” Yazoo asked gently, slipping his arms out to encircle the Head Turk’s waist. “I want to hold you... feel you, while we talk, is that okay? No hanky-panky, I promise.”

“It’s fine, minx,” Tseng murmured, pulling his lover into his arms. “I was trying to show him why I worry about the time he spends with Rufus. I just want him to truly accept that Rufus does want him in that way. I didn’t even consider what it would feel like to watch him kiss Lazard.”

“Eh?” Yazoo leaned back to look up at his lover with a smile that spoke volumes about how he didn't quite get it. “Maybe I had to be there?” He chuckled softly and put his head on Tseng's chest, glowing at how warm the Head Turk's body was and already feeling a little better. At least Tseng was as attached to Vincent as he was and understood how it felt.

“I’m sorry. I just… it’s hard to explain. Every time Rufus comes up in my conversations with Vincent, all of my good sense goes out the window,” Tseng murmured, holding the youth tightly. “I see the danger he poses to what we have and I want Vincent to see it too. Unfortunately, I’m not doing a very good job of showing him.”

“Yes,” Yazoo agreed. “Do you think maybe we should go easy on the Rufus thing? I do know how you feel and I am afraid too of what Rufus can do... but the last time, our being so upset over it only pushed Vincent away from us and they did end up fooling around together anyway. If we push him about how we feel, do you think it might drive them closer? Maybe if we accept the friendship, then Vin will love us more?” He really wanted Vincent to love him, to love all three of them, the most. Deep down, he felt they deserved it, for they had loved Vincent more than anything. Watching him fall for someone else was agony.

“Pretending it’s not an issue will not make it go away. Remember, Vincent will be spending every Friday night with Rufus from now on,” Tseng murmured sadly. “Rufus is not the kind to let such an opportunity go by without trying to bend things to his advantage.”

“He won’t,” a voice interrupted from the doorway, making Tseng turn to find Lazard standing stiffly and meeting his gaze stubbornly. “Vincent is very special to him. He will not manipulate him, in any way, shape or form.”

With a small irritated exhaled puff of air, Yazoo peered out from behind the Head Turk’s embrace to look at Lazard. “We realize that he loves Vincent, Lazard. Please don't rub it in. Is there something we can get you?” He didn't want to be rude but already, the director was “all up in” his moment with his precious nushi.

“No, you don’t realize the extent of what he feels for Vincent. He knows that what makes Vincent truly happy is the three of you. Why do you think he refused to sleep with Vincent night after night when you were all apart? I know it’s easy to see him as the villain, but your judgement of him is flawed. You have no idea at all of what he’s going through or how he has put his own feelings aside to ensure Vincent’s happiness.” Lazard could feel his face flushing as his voice rose in volume, his protective instincts for his brother coming to full force. “I’m not ‘rubbing it in’ as you put it, simply trying to make you understand the truth.”

“Lazard… I’m sorry, but it is hard for me to believe what you say considering what I know of Rufus,” Tseng retorted, frowning at the blond. He couldn’t help but be a little impressed though, considering how strongly the Director was defending his brother. It showed the man was brave when it came to the people he loved at least, and Tseng couldn’t help but respect that.

“What you know of Rufus is skewed by rumors and what you _want_ to believe. You don’t know him at all,” Lazard retorted, his eyes darting away. “If you wish to remain ignorant of the facts of the situation, then you will never understand the bond between them.”

Yazoo looked up grief-stricken at Tseng and then over at Lazard with anger flashing in his emerald eyes, but he didn't let his love go, needing to feel the Head Turk's warmth. 

“Hey! I have seen his side, okay? I went to his apartment and I believe I have tried to see everyone’s side in this. Now what I want is to be on my own side. We are allowed to feel loss over Vincent, that someone else loves him that much. I'm sorry it's your brother and you feel we are slandering him, but we feel threatened. Can't a guy have a moment's peace here without worrying that his koishii wants to be with someone else? I know I'm not refined and level-headed and mature but we can't all be like you.” 

He immediately felt sorry for having his emotional outburst at the Director of SOLDIER like this but he couldn't help it. It was all slowly building up inside of him and when he was with Tseng and Vincent, he felt vulnerable and free to feel his feelings. He hadn't meant to unleash this hurt on Lazard at all but the man had invaded their privacy when Tseng had been comforting Yazoo over the very nature of his presence here.

“To me it seems like your own side is the only one you see,” Lazard retorted, eyes narrowing as he prepared to continue. Suddenly there was a hand over his mouth and a warm body pressed up against his back, startling him as he froze in place.

“Enough,” Vincent commanded, voice low and serious but his hold on Lazard was gentle. He'd only heard some of the conversation, but it was enough for him to guess the rest. “Yazoo, how do you expect Lazard to react when you insult his brother? Would you act any different if someone insulted Sephiroth?” Turning his eyes from his beloved, he looked at the Director, noticing the flushed face and slight trembling against his own body. “Lazard, please do not take such offence. Yazoo can only judge Rufus from what he knows and you _are_ aware that your brother does not paint a very complimentary picture of himself to others. His walls are too high and his defenses tend to put people offside immediately.”

Lazard closed his eyes, breathing in deep as he pulled his temper back under control. Vincent was correct in his judgement of Rufus’ image, as much as Lazard hated to admit it. When Vincent moved his hand, the blond couldn’t meet Yazoo’s eyes, his own emotions still too unstable. “My apologies. Maybe I should leave,” he muttered, making a sound of surprise when the arms around him tightened.

“No, you're not going anywhere. Come, let’s go out to the lounge and let everyone cool down, alright?” Vincent murmured, looking over to Yazoo.

Yazoo pressed a kiss to Tseng's chest before he let go, reaching for his shirt. “No, Koishii, not me. You all go. You'll get along better without me anyway as I only see my own side of things. Please excuse me,” he said as he walked up to the two entangled bodies in the doorway, making ready to slip by them, his expression blank. He thought that he and Lazard had seen quite enough of each other anyway. Yazoo didn't feel like serving him cookies anymore, that was for sure.

Vincent flinched, letting go of Lazard as he directed a hurt look at Yazoo. “Since everything I say seems to be so offensive to you today, it would be better for me to leave if anyone does,” he muttered, taking hold of Lazard’s hand. “And since you obviously don’t want him here, I’ll take Lazard home while I’m at it.” Pulling the blond down the hall, Vincent headed for the door.

“Vincent!” Tseng called, grabbing hold of Yazoo’s wrist before the youth could go anywhere. “Come back here now, damn it!” This whole situation was going to hell but he refused to sit back and let things disintegrate again. “Sephiroth, do not let them leave the apartment!” he called out as he headed for the lounge room, pulling Yazoo behind him.

Scoffing that he was unable to shake out of Tseng's grasp, irritated mainly that Vincent was going to steal Yazoo's idea of leaving, showing preference to Lazard over him. It seemed that no matter what Yazoo did as well, it wasn't right and it hurt his koishii. 

_Gods Dammit!_ Well at least he was no longer sad. He was angry and he desperately needed away from this moment, away from Lazard who seemed like the source of his anguish and his hurt that was still there under the surface, though he was too proud to acknowledge it. He also realized now how it must have felt to have your lovers gang up on you as Vincent had felt before, even though it was only Vince this time taking Lazard's side. Everything had happened so fast! He didn't even know what he had said that was so bad, though he did know that he had raised his voice to Lazard, which Yazoo rarely let happen and for that, he felt a bit shamed at his lack of self-control and patience even under the circumstances.

All Yazoo had wanted was some time alone with his nushi while they had it, dammit! Tseng had been holding him and it had felt so wonderful! He was quite sure he was entitled to that!

Sephiroth, who had been left alone on the couch when Vincent had left, had just gotten up when he heard raised voices in the bedroom. Yazoo's especially had surprised him. To keep Vincent from getting around him this time, he caught Vincent by the scruff of his neck and a rather generous handful of hair too. He refused to let him escape. Lazard he caught around the waist, pulling them both close, trapping Vincent's leg as well by stepping his own in front of it, placing one leg in between Vincent's and slipping the rest of his arm around his tomcat's neck in a firm headlock.

“Causing trouble already?” the general whispered gently into Lazard's ear, rather surprised in fact. This wasn't like the blond, at least not in Sephiroth's experience.

“It’s not Lazard causing trouble,” Vincent grumbled, not bothering to fight the hold he was caught in as he let his body go limp in Sephiroth’s arms, awaiting whatever would happen next.

“I should leave,” Lazard whispered, looking up at the General sadly. This was not at all how he had hoped things would turn out.

Tseng stopped just inside the lounge room, relieved that Sephiroth had stopped the others from leaving. Now they were all in one room though, he found himself a little lost for words.

“No,” Yazoo interjected. “They want you here and if they want you here, then I want you here. Nushi, please let me go.” Once again, it was him causing trouble. It had all started out fairly well but right now it was hard to feel attraction for someone who made judgments about him when Lazard hardly knew him. The point was taken however, as Yazoo only knew Rufus just as well if not less. If his beloveds wanted Lazard, they had him. If they wanted to seduce him into some sort of friendship or more with the blond, then they had gotten off on a gangrened foot. “I need some air, please?”

“Nobody is leaving this room until this is sorted out,” Tseng replied, keeping his hold on Yazoo. “Do you not remember all the other times someone has walked out angry? I will not allow a repeat of past mistakes… not this time.” Walking over he sat down on one of the sofas, pulling Yazoo down next to him before looking over at the general with one eyebrow raised.

With a soft sigh, the general pulled both Lazard and Vincent down on the other couch with him. “Now, what happened precisely?”

Yazoo didn't speak, only cuddled up to Tseng's torso, reclaiming some of the lovely moment lost.

Since nobody else seemed willing to speak, Vincent decided to say what he knew. “I went looking for Lazard when he didn’t come back from the bathroom. I found him in the doorway to Tseng’s room and he was arguing with Yazoo about Rufus. I told them both to stop and told Yazoo not to insult Lazard’s brother and told Lazard to stop getting so offended because we all know Rufus can be a bastard to people he doesn’t know. Lazard apologized and said something about leaving. I told him he wasn’t going anywhere. Yazoo then got pissed off with me and said he’d leave instead because we’d all get along better without him. That’s all I know.” As annoyed as he was, he couldn’t help but relax against Sephiroth’s side, even if the arm around him was just to ensure he didn’t escape.

Sephiroth thought it over for a moment. “Yazoo,” he asked finally. “What started the argument?” 

The youngest spoke against Tseng, pulling the Head Turk's arm around his own waist for comfort, hoping his nushi didn't mind. “I was talking with Tseng. We were talking about Rufus. I do understand that he is Lazard's brother but it was a private moment for Nushi and I and Lazard interrupted, angry about something he overheard. I just wanted to be alone with Tseng for a little longer and not argue and certainly not think about more things that can hurt us. I'm sorry, Lazard.” He turned his head to look at the blond so that the other man would know that his words were sincere, but he was still unhappy, the negative energy fresh in his mind and body and he still wanted to get away. Feeling Tseng against him helped soothe him though.

“He has no intention of hurting any of you,” Lazard whispered, his own eyes desperate with the need for Yazoo to understand. “I do understand why you would judge that he would, as with business he can be ruthless, fierce and even cruel. But I just… I need you all to understand that when it comes to his heart, Rufus is the opposite. I’m sorry if I lost my temper when I overheard what you were talking about.” His eyes darting back and forth between Tseng and Yazoo, he continued softly, “He is my brother and I love him dearly. We have only had each other for so long now, and I know I can be overprotective of him, but somebody needs to be.”

Sephiroth's arm tightened around Lazard's chest. “That is certainly understandable.” He looked at his little brother again, one of the ones he loved most and would protect to the end. “Yazoo, Vincent said you got angry with him. Are you?”

Yazoo looked over at his love. “No,” he said softly, his arm curling around Tseng's elbow. He knew he must seem weak now and as he realized himself, he let go of his nushi, letting the man have his space. He felt vulnerable and estranged and the bodily contact made it better but also, if he was ever to be a real Turk in a world of manly men, he knew deep down that his childlike behavior of seeking out approval and touch was not acceptable. “Koishii is always the one to leave. He said that he would leave but really, I was the one that he thinks was causing trouble so it was best if I left, not him. It just irked me, is all. It also hurt when he said he would take the director with him. “

Yazoo spoke directly to his beloved now. “There was a day not so long ago when it was me you would have defended, would have wanted to have with you, when I could do no wrong in your eyes and I would have done the same for you. I felt the distance between us just then. Am I really that hard to understand?” He curled his fingers around the couch cushion as he looked longingly at his koishii, sorry that he was being so emotional, but he had to know. All of their arguments had seemed to stem from some horrible misunderstanding between the two of them. Tseng understood Vincent rather well and it felt as though Yazoo needed to be more understanding but on the same token, he felt as though he needed to bend to do this where mostly, no one understood him. Today however and a few times like today, Tseng had understood and that had brought them closer or at least it felt that way to Yazoo.

“Yes, you are hard to understand… for me, at least,” Vincent admitted, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the side of Sephiroth’s pants nervously. “For one, I don’t understand why you still insist I’m the one who always leaves. I don't. You left that day we fought after my father sent me the papers, and when I admitted to you I’d slept with Sephiroth the first time as well... and yet, you keep saying it’s always me who is leaving.”

“Secondly, I don’t understand how you can get so jealous when there’s already four of us in this relationship and why it’s alright for Seph to sleep around but if I kiss someone, it's the end of the world. Even when Tseng forgot us on the phone that first day he slept with Seph, you forgave him in a heartbeat because Tseng was horny at the time. I was so drunk I could barely stand when I slept with Seph, yet you wouldn't forgive me even when I begged on my knees for you to.” 

Sighing, Vincent took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “It’s like you expect me to be this perfect person who never makes mistakes and I’m not that person… I never can be that person. I fuck up and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing most of the time. I’m not a normal person who had a normal upbringing but I do _try_ to understand and not upset you.” 

Finally looking up at Yazoo, Vincent met his eyes sadly. “I do love you Yazoo and that has never changed from our time at my estate until now. It’s just you are always taking my actions the wrong way and thinking I don’t love or want you. I don’t know how to make you believe it and stop doubting the way I feel. You're always getting upset and most of the time, I don’t even know what the hell I've done wrong.”

“Okay,” Yazoo nodded though hurt was welling up inside him. He really wanted to run away now and he fidgeted in his seat, letting his bangs shield his eyes so no one could see. They were talking though. That was a great thing, right? Even though it hurt. As long as they kept talking, right... then everything had to be okay? 

“When Tseng slept with Seph, part of me didn't really feel that Tseng was mine in the first place. He was too free and aloof, out of my reach. I don't know, even though he had been nothing but kind to me, there was something about him. It felt as though he was accepting me to have you, the one he really wanted. Even though it felt as if I were throwing myself at him, I kept doing it, because I really wanted him to love me too.”

“At the beginning though, I did see you as mine and I was yours. That's why it hurt so much more... even though I knew it wasn't really your fault... even though I knew that there was alcohol involved. Part of me felt that if I had only done something better... something right, you wouldn't have gotten so drunk. I hated arguing with you and I wanted to get away until you were okay again. If I would have only stayed... then that would never have happened. I know having Seph with us was for the best so now I couldn't possibly wish it otherwise regardless of my mistakes. I love him as so much more than a brother. You and Nushi are my dark knights and I am always trying to win you. Brother understands because he is in love with Tseng that way. Tseng is in love with you... madly... deeply... desperately. Rufus loves you too, perhaps even like that... and here is Lazard, who loves Seph so much that he is willing to...” 

His voice broke with the fact that he realized the Director was still here with them, witnessing his innermost feelings. 

“I love romance, so none of this escapes me. It is all achingly beautiful. I just think I... I wanted…. It didn't have to be you, just, I thought originally when I told you I loved you like that, that it was _going_ to be. You do not disappoint me, Vin, I just don't fit in anymore. It hurts more with each person who comes into our group who looks at you all with such adoring eyes. I don't want someone to placate me to have you. I wish... I wish someone would love _me_ the way they love you. You love us all the same so I get why you don't understand but in that way, even though you love me just as much, I feel like one of a crowd. I just wish...” He reached a hand out to place it against the side of Tseng's bent knee. 

Sephiroth shifted forward in his seat, wanting to go to comfort Yazoo but also knowing that Vincent needed him and also unwilling to let either of his two captives leave, so he sat there, helplessly, cursing himself. Life's decisions had grown a lot more complicated since he had met his lovers. He looked at Tseng in clear anguish as the Head Turk sat across from him.

“Nushi, I need to go... please?” Yazoo asked desperately. He had humiliated himself. Never before had he felt so pathetic, having to name his deepest wishes and lay his emotions so painfully bare. He thought that if he included even his darkest truths that he might be able to make his loves understand him now.

“So you're saying that this isn’t really about me at all. It’s about you, wanting a one on one relationship and not this,” Vincent murmured, flicking a hand around the room at them all. “Because as a group, we don’t treasure you enough?”

“Vincent,” Tseng began, trying to work out how to explain their youngest's feelings to Vincent. “Yazoo has only had one on one relationships before. He is used to being cared for by one person, being the only person that other one wants. A relationship such as we have is hard in the way that affection is so shared and jealousy is always a problem.” Turning towards Yazoo, Tseng smiled sadly, tracing a finger along the side of his face. “I understand what you are saying… but I think you are making assumptions that are incorrect when it comes to where exactly our affections lay. You do not see inside our hearts and it is wrong to assume that any of us love one more than the other.”

Vincent moved away from Sephiroth, sitting forward in his seat. “So… Yazoo, are you saying you want to leave us all? And all of this, because I kissed Lazard? You were fine this morning and now…” Vincent’s voice trembled as he tried to contain his emotions and think through what was happening, even though he still didn’t understand the sudden swing away from happiness. “Please don’t leave. I’ll try harder… but you have to tell me what to do to make you feel better.”

Humbled by what Tseng had said, Yazoo sat flushed from the emotional pressure released and his embarrassment of exposing himself to them in a mixed reception, watching Vincent, truly touched by that last statement. “I don't know that I am ever fine,” he admitted, “but I heard what you said back there when you came to check on me. You don't want me to be so sad all the time. I will try to fix it. I will. You even saying that you don't want me to leave makes me happy. I just feel like I nag you when I try to tell you what I need so I stopped.”

“I can’t give you what you need if you don’t tell me what it is,” Vincent murmured, eyes falling to the floor. “If you need me to act a certain way or to stop doing something to make you happy, you have to be more specific. I can’t… just guess.”

Lazard took advantage of Sephiroth’s distracted state to quickly stand up, eyes darting to the other men in the room as he managed to avoid the general’s hand when he tried to grab hold of him once more. 

“I am sorry, but I do have to leave now. I have previous appointments that I need to attend and you all need time to work this out without an outsider sitting in on the discussion.” He looked at Sephiroth, hoping he would understand. This whole conversation was making him far too uncomfortable. Lazard wasn’t a part of this circle yet, and a part of him was a little relieved because he really didn’t think anyone here would want to hear his opinion on what was going on. He didn’t have all the facts or history though, so maybe he was just misunderstanding things. “Please, I think it really is for the best if you let me leave now and talk this out between yourselves.”

Sephiroth hummed, frowning.

“Do you really want to be part of us?” Yazoo looked up at him, no longer angry. “If you do, you should know that Vin and I both are emotional wrecks, Lazard. Seph and Nushi spend a lot of their time babysitting, it seems like. You've seen the worst of me today and it would feel cheap if you left now... please stay, if you can. Besides, I think Seph would be sad if you left.” He reached out to the blond imploringly, inviting Lazard to the empty seat beside him on the couch.

Lazard frowned, trying to think of some way to get out of this without offending Yazoo but the youth’s phrasing made it difficult.

“Yazoo, I don’t think that is fair of you,” Tseng cut in, raising an eyebrow. “Lazard has had to sit through a lot today already and I understand his wish to leave us is not, in any way, a refusal on his part to join us at a later date. This is something we need to work out before Lazard joins us, so we should let him leave for now.” Standing up, he walked over to the blond and managed a small smile for him. “I am sorry that you had to see us all in what was not our best form today, Lazard. I promise you, this is a rarity, not the norm for us.” Leaning in, he lay a quick kiss to the blond’s cheek before turning towards Sephiroth. “Seph, would you walk Lazard out?”

Yazoo couldn't help but laugh at the idea of their drama being a rare occurrence. However perhaps as they got used to each other, it would really become so with time. Regardless, his mood was lightened and he turned to look at their fearless leader. 

“Do you really not love Koishii more madly and desperately than you love me, Nushi?” he asked hopefully. “I'm sorry if I misread it. It really does look that way and you do have a lot of history together.”

Sephiroth hooked his arm around Lazard's waist again, pulling the man close as he steered him to the front door of Tseng's apartment. “I'll be damned if I let you escape me again,” he whispered against the blond's ear when they reached the front door.

“I doubt I could escape you now, even if I had a mind to,” Lazard replied with a small smile, wrapping his arms around the general’s waist in a quick embrace. “Call me later?”

“Of course,” the general replied, pausing to gaze down at Lazard's pink lips before kissing them softly. His hole quaked around the vibe inside him as one of his hands found the blond's bottom.

Lazard squeaked as his ass was grabbed, but luckily the sound was muted by the general's mouth. "Seph," he scolded, trying to end the embrace before things got too heated.

“Hm?” the general replied absently. “It's alright. They are accepting you, Lazard. I am quite certain it's alright now or Tseng would not have given me time alone with you.”

“I hardly think what just happened passes for acceptance in anyone’s book, love. It’s time you went and talked to Yazoo and it’s time for me to go,” Lazard murmured, releasing Sephiroth and stepping back.

Frowning, Sephiroth nodded and he watched the blond go before he returned to assume his seat on the couch next to Vincent.

***.***

Tseng had avoided Yazoo’s question while they waited for Lazard to leave, going to make tea as he tried to work out how he felt about everything that had happened in the last half an hour. Seeing Vincent so contrite and obedient disturbed him and he needed some time to digest what had happened, even if it was only a few minutes while the water boiled.

Yazoo was still watching the empty seat where Tseng had been and he only sighed. So... Nushi had given him a riddle… or maybe he had given him the answer. The youngest decided that he would not dwell on it, nor would he ask again to save his tattered pride from being left hanging once more. This whole experience was rather humbling, to bare his own feelings in order to salvage others' or for them all to clash horribly. His mind was already racing to figure out why the Head Turk might be upset. Was it the way he had treated Lazard? Was it the fact that he had disappointed them all with his true feelings? Mostly, he was pretty sure it had to be that but then, perhaps he was making too much of the situation again and tried to pull himself together.

He had been planning to jump into Vincent's arms but he could see that his love was not looking at him. Shifting forward onto his knees on the floor at his koishii's feet, he leaned forward to kiss him softly. “I'm sorry I upset you,” he whispered softly before rising.

“I’m not upset,” Vincent murmured. “Are you alright now?”

“Yes,” Yazoo answered, reaching to give Vincent a hug once he felt the warmer feelings. “What you said meant so much to me, Vin. Sometimes, I just feel like it would be better if I left you alone to have your free love. I know that I am the one that holds everyone back. I would go if it meant you and Tseng could be happy and free and we could still work together, I hope, if I pass my training. It just hurts to feel my feelings and then see that I have hurt you as well by just being myself. I thought leaving would be the best way. I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you. I do. I can't imagine a day not loving you, craving your touch. I was trying to think of your happiness as well as mine when I said that. I...,” he said softly. “I am really afraid that I pine for you and Nushi and you don't pine for me. It's not healthy and it frightens me. I've never felt that way... for anyone before the both of you.”

“I know and I said I would try harder so you don’t get sad anymore. I do love you and want you and I’ll work out how to make you feel more secure so you don’t feel like you have to leave,” Vincent replied, glancing over as Tseng returned and put down a tray of tea and coffee on the table.

“What about Sephiroth? Yazoo, you seem to have a lot to say about Vincent and I, but you always leave out Sephiroth. Are you just with him to keep us happy, or do you really have feelings for him too?” Tseng asked, standing up to look at his youngest lover. He found himself still unnerved by what had happened between their two youngest, but Yazoo talking about how much he loved them while omitting Sephiroth seemed a little too thoughtless for him to ignore, especially with the general sitting right there.

Yazoo looked over at Sephiroth, who shrugged. “Seph and I do love each other and we look out for each other as family. I do love him but I know that Seph loves you most, Nushi, and I have no delusions about that. Seph came into this knowing that I love the both of you. What we have is different but no less important because we're family. I know that he only really has to step in and be my lover when you two are busy.” He swallowed with the admission, never having had to say that out loud before, but the truth of the matter did hurt a little.

“Oh Yazoo,” Sephiroth said, putting a hand on the youngest's shoulder. “I never meant it to be like that.”

“I know you didn't but that is what it looks like. I mean, you didn't even ask me about bringing Lazard in. Did you not think of me at all when making that decision? Your actions speak just as loudly as your words if not louder.”

“I'm sorry,” the general admitted after a moment. “I have no excuse. I was not thinking of your feelings, Yazoo. I just wanted Lazard too.”

“I just took that to mean that my opinion isn't important to you,” the youngest said. “So how wise is it to invest my feelings with you when I don't cross your mind that much? It would be stupid of me.”

Tseng sat down on the sofa across from Vincent and began pouring the tea. “So, basically you don’t feel very strongly for Sephiroth because you think he doesn’t feel very strongly for you? Yes, Sephiroth made a mistake in not telling you about Lazard, but he didn’t tell me either. Obviously, he was working up the courage to tell us all before Vincent caught him out and encouraged him to speak up, so I do not believe it was a purposeful slight on his part. I’m sorry if I’m being pushy, but I’d like this clarified because I was under the impression that you both were attracted to each other and the relationship between you both was growing stronger.”

“You are being pushy,” Yazoo agreed. “Think what you want, Nushi. Lazard was only one example and I don’t have to prove myself to you or give you another presentation on why I feel the way I do. Not about this. The last time I did only a moment ago only embarrassed me and gave you grounds to give me a hard time. If you say that I don't feel anything for Brother, then that must be true.” He stared boldly at Tseng for a moment before he glanced at Sephiroth, winking at him, for none of it was true. He was just feeling attacked at the moment and felt like arguing if this was some sort of interrogation or debate.

“Oh and you are not being pushy yourself?” Tseng retorted, not amused by the wink Yazoo gave Sephiroth. “It seems everyone is in trouble today because they are doing the wrong thing by you. Do you not ever do the wrong thing by other people Yazoo, or is your perfection something we should all be working towards?”

“Tseng, that’s enough,” Vincent pleaded, looking at his mentor with wide eyes. Tseng ignored him in favor of staring down Yazoo.

Yazoo felt the adrenaline rise inside him from this thing they were doing, which was definitely an argument. He shot his koishii a grateful look before he realized what Tseng was saying. “I’m not perfect! Can't you see? I am the one fucking this up for you all? I thought it was just going to be you, me and Vin and it's not. It keeps changing and I can see that these people want you, love you and you want them. They put up with me. Seph loves me now and I love him but we made the commitment to do so. It would be too convenient for us to fall in love because you want us to, Nushi. I already do love him though. He is my brother. Of course I love him. I am doing the best I can but I know it's not what you want... and if I ignore my own feelings, then I lose myself in this. Do you want me to accept Lazard? Fine, I accept him. I will play nice and I am sure I will come to care for him too. He is a very nice man. What more can I do? Do you want me to fight it or do you want me to play along? I only want to make you happy now as you know my feelings. I just don't want to hurt either of you anymore.”

“You’ll play along to make _me_ happy, but Vincent has to play along to make _you_ happy… excuse me if I don’t get your logic. Don’t you even realize how much you are hurting Vincent, making him feel like he’s doing something wrong all the time when he hasn’t done anything different than the rest of us? You are simply jealous and I admit, I understand the emotion well myself, but I don’t demand Vincent make amends for my own weakness. Jealousy is an emotion that one has to deal with, not blame on others.”

Tseng placed a cup of tea in front of each of his lovers, seemingly moving on automatic. 

“Oh, and for the record, Lazard and I are hardly in love or even lust with one another. I don’t mind fucking him though and he didn’t seem to have any complaints. Both of us decided to find common ground for Sephiroth… although, you will find neither of us asked Sephiroth to change the way he acts or stop being who he is just to please us and neither of us demanded more attention from him and constant reassurances. You see, we love him which means his happiness is more important than our own,” Tseng replied, putting down his tea.

“Tseng, please stop,” Vincent implored, standing up but then stopping in place. He wanted to go to Tseng, but he knew that his mentor wouldn’t welcome any physical contact in his present mood. It left him awkwardly frozen in place, wishing he’d never stood up in the first place. 

“Somebody has to defend you, considering you seem to have lost the ability to do so yourself,” Tseng muttered, finally looking over to his second in command. “Besides, I like you the way you are now and I don’t want you changing just so Yazoo’s insecurities won’t be upset. Honestly, I have tried to be understanding with this, but when you start acting like a spineless servant because you’re worried he’ll leave, I have to say something.”

“That is not how I see love at all,” Yazoo protested, not wanting any of Tseng's tea. He got up absently, very aware of how agitated his koishii was, to put his arms around Vincent's waist. “In the love that I understood, you do not put someone else's happiness above your own, nor do you just take what you want and the other person's happiness be thrown out the window. You have to find a way for you both to be happy. That is why I offer to leave. If it will make your life all together go more smoothly, then Vin can be happy and still loved and I will still love him always, no matter what.” 

He looked up at Vincent meaningfully when he repeated, “No matter what, Koishii. I just don't want you to hurt anymore over me and as much as I feel that I should be only trying to make all of you happy and ignore my own reservations, learn to grow from this, a big part of me feels that I deserve to have the love that I want. Maybe we should have talked about what we thought love was before we got so tangled up in it. As far as I understand it, love is a compromise, where I have the right to ask for what I want as Vin has the right to ask me. So do you. That is why I asked you what you wanted. I am willing to do what you want now that you have heard how I feel. To me, it is only fair you know how I feel.”

“Love _is_ a compromise but it also involves sacrifice. While I am willing to accept Lazard for Sephiroth, he has accepted both of you for me. They are compromises we are willing to make but we know that we each will gain something precious from them as we both love the people we brought into this relationship.” Tseng paused for a moment, taking a sip of his tea before he continued.

“That isn’t what I’m talking about though. Sacrifices will always have to be made to make things work. Yes, you have had to share Vincent with us, something that you’ve never done before and you are finding it difficult to sacrifice your romantic dreams of true love with one partner. Have you bothered to realize that Vincent has made sacrifices in his life as well? I know it hasn’t been easy on him to open up for the first time and allow us into his heart. His whole life has completely changed in a matter of months from a single bachelor who never socializes to having the three of us with him constantly. He never complains about being over crowded by us all, even though he must feel so sometimes. Aside from that, he has gone against his father’s wishes and been disowned by his only remaining relative, just to be with us. Even Sephiroth has sacrificed his old ways of never getting emotionally attached to partners and settled down with us, trying to open up his emotions and learning to trust. We are all giving up other things for this relationship and yes, it is hard, but it is worth it. The point is we do so _without_ making anyone else feel guilty for it.”

“Lastly, I have to say that your constant talk of leaving the relationship, to make it better for us all, needs to stop. We love you so how could losing you possibly make anything better? All saying that does is make Vincent panic and think he will lose you, which in turn makes him instantly give in to your wishes. It’s emotional blackmail and every time you say it, I want to shake you until you promise to never say it again.”

Sephiroth sat stunned on his side of the couch. It was rather often that his lovers turned on each other but since Tseng was the driving force, he was finding it hard to understand what the Head Turk's motivations were and what had set him off. He felt the urge to protect Yazoo, his brother the frailer form of the three and he could see that Vincent was visibly upset. “D-don't bring me into this,” he protested, his hands grasping the fabric of the sofa under them.

Tseng’s glare moved to Sephiroth for the first time when he heard the general speak, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. “Don’t bring you into this? Oh, my apologies. I was under the impression you were a part of this relationship, General.”

“Very well, Nushi,” Yazoo conceded, his arms still around Vincent, holding his love tightly to him. “I am under no further illusions about what I am to do here. I agree to give up my ideals of romantic love in order to have you both close to me and I will never speak of leaving again. Brother, you are my witness.” 

He wanted to challenge Tseng, say that even though he hadn't thought on Vincent's inner feelings as much as the Head Turk, who clearly loved Vincent madly, deeply, all those things he said before, that Tseng was not making Vincent happy with this tirade either and that Tseng knew next to nothing about Yazoo, that the Head Turk thought he knew everything about everyone because he could have them followed or look them up in some file. His argument was thwarted though before it left his lips because Tseng was a man of mystery who kept his life to himself and Yazoo had not thought to ask the Head Turk about his life before Vincent either. 

Sephiroth looked from one to the other, clearly very unhappy for this argument and not knowing how to end it.

Tseng watched Vincent looking at the floor as Yazoo embraced him, and he sighed, frustrated. “Yazoo, you are missing the point I am trying to make,” he muttered, running a hand over his eyes. “I am not trying to offend you. If you would simply stop taking what I say as a personal affront, you might understand that. I am only trying to point out that all of your concerns stem from the fact that you are jealous. You said yourself that you get upset every time somebody shows an attraction to Vincent as well as every time Vincent shows any attraction to somebody else. Jealousy is a normal emotion and I feel it too. Yes, nobody wants to feel that kind of pain but there has to be some point when you trust the person you love to do the right thing without constantly badgering them into it. Vincent wants to make you happy and will do what you ask to keep you because he loves you. For that very reason, sometimes you have to keep your insecurities from him or he will end up miserable trying to bend over backwards to please you. How long do you think he can keep up acting as you wish and not being true to who he really is? And doesn’t his happiness matter as much as yours?” Tseng began fiddling with the placement of the items on the tea tray as he talked, his eyes focusing on it rather than any of his lovers.

“I know, you are angry at me for saying all of this and will probably walk away from this conversation thinking that I am simply being mean to you when that is my last intention. I love Vincent and in the past, I have let my own jealousy nearly destroy what we have together. I am not willing to stay quiet and let you do the same thing. You say Vincent has the right to ask for what he wants in this relationship but he never will because there are things he wants that he already knows will hurt you. He will just swallow down his own wants and try to do what makes you happy because that is what he always does, has always done with the ones he loves. I watched him act like a virtual drone just to please his father and I will not stand by and let him be anything but true to himself, ever again, even if it sometimes hurts me too.” Sighing, Tseng looked up at Yazoo and Vincent, trying to not be hurt by the fact Valentine wouldn’t look at him.

“I never wanted to hurt your feelings by saying these things, Yazoo. I do love you and I treasure my time with you as much as I do my time with Vincent or Sephiroth. When we have a disagreement, I feel torn between you all, but there comes a point where I have to just say what I believe as well, even at the risk of hurting someone’s feelings, just as you do. It is good that you are expressing it when something upsets you, but everything you have said so far paints a picture that only leads to one conclusion.” 

Yazoo was hurting. It had hurt to hear all this and it did make him angry, that Tseng thought he was badgering Vincent or that Vin wouldn't tell him when he felt like the youngest was trodding on him. It also hurt deeply to know that they did not share his concept of what it takes to make a relationship work, though... if Yazoo was such an expert, wouldn't he have nailed it by now, not stayed single all this time? Desperately, to avoid his feelings bubbling up further, he searched for the nuggets of wisdom that Tseng was trying to pass on to him through what instinctively felt like a lecture. Yazoo was jealous. Tseng had felt jealous too. So he must understand, really, the youth thought to himself.

Looking up at Vincent, Yazoo wondered how, for once, Koishii was not angry at being treated like a fragile child. So many times before, he had been hurt by Tseng, Yazoo and even Seph coddling him or mistrusting others around him, treating him as if he weren’t capable of handling himself and life. When the youngest looked up at his koishii in his arms though, Vincent wasn’t looking at either of them and it wounded him deeply. Was it he himself making Koishii look so unhappy? Maybe he was just taking it personally and getting hurt again? Was it Tseng or the fact that they were talking about hard things? That they were being mean to each other?

He also noticed that Vincent wasn’t holding him back. No… of course, it had to be him. Were there things that Yazoo expected the Turk to do that the dark haired beauty felt pushed into? Really? If the Head Turk had been wrong, Vincent would have said so because their passionate lover could be very open about his own feelings when he wanted to be. Yazoo had waited to say the first ‘I love you’ until he had been sure of what kind of man Koishii was. Vincent would not put on a show of romantic actions simply to get what he wanted out of someone else and then stop when things got comfortable. It confused Yazoo very much.

Did Tseng really see Yazoo as someone as awful as Vin's father sounded? Did Vin see it too? Is that why Koishii wasn't looking at him or holding him? It would be beyond heart-breaking to know that your parent, the one who should love you through every one of your faults, did not love you at all. Furthermore, it hurt Yazoo to be compared to someone so cold.

Maybe Vincent just didn’t want to be touched right now, though he hadn’t pulled away either. Tseng usually was in tune with what Vincent needed. When he told Yazoo what Vin needed oftentimes however, it felt as though Yazoo were an outsider, even if the Head Turk might only be trying to help. Carefully, Yazoo reached up to touch Vincent’s face and then let go of the other Turk, stepping back to give his love some space despite his own need for comfort. 

His mind was going a hundred miles a second as he looked back at his nushi, his hands balling into fists as he prepared for what possible conclusion that Tseng would come up with for what conclusion he had made about Yazoo's actions. Despite all though, it had not escaped him that Tseng did love him and part of his insides came alive despite the hurt he was feeling.

“And what conclusion is that?” Yazoo asked warily. 

“The conclusion that you are never going to be happy with sharing Vincent,” Tseng responded, looking up to meet Yazoo’s eyes. The youth’s angry glare made it obvious to Tseng that his advice wasn’t being taken well but he couldn’t stop now, needing to know if his fears were warranted. “From the very beginning, you had to share him with me, then with Sephiroth. Even if you decide to not include Lazard, can you ever be truly happy letting him love us, having to share his attentions with us? Vincent has finally opened up as a person and will continue to make more friends, make new relationships with others… can you truly handle that? Can you handle him being friends with Rufus and spending time with the blond, and maybe others in the future, relationships that don’t include you?”

At Tseng’s words, Vincent’s head lifted, his gaze flicking to the Head Turk before it rested on Yazoo. Panic at the possible answers brought his focus back, as his mind stopped spinning over the other things his mentor and Yazoo had been saying and whether or not he should defend Yazoo or agree with Tseng… this whole conversation had left him feeling so conflicted.

“Yes,” Yazoo said sadly. “I think so... I think I have gotten over sharing him with you because we are all together in this... I admit, I do get sad when I see you and him together. It's beautiful, as though all you need is each other and sometimes, I wonder if you need me at all. I love you both so much but sometimes, I do feel like the love I can offer you is nothing compared to the love you already have in each other. The fact that we even have to talk about these things, it makes me feel like I don't fit with you, that I don't fit into your flow. That is what hurts. That is what I am trying to deal with in my own head. I want that bond with both of you too. It doesn't have to be the same or intrude on yours, but our very own, more than anything. I know it can't be forced... that it hasn't been enough time. It may never happen, but I just... want it.” His lips tightened as he looked uncertainly into Tseng's eyes. His forehead creased in a scowl and his face tensed up, but it was only for a moment and not intentional as he was trying to will his tears to dry up. Instead, two of them slipped his control and rolled wetly down his pale cheeks. Why couldn't he just be brave for Tseng, only for a few moments longer?

Sephiroth perked up when his little brother talked about bonds and connections. Up until now, the general had stayed out of the conversation because it unnerved him, all this talk of feelings. Instinctively, he felt them too, or whispers as he had been raised to ignore them, not allowing his emotions to rule him. However when others spoke of such things, even if it was his lovers, he didn't know what to say, how he could contribute. None of them seemed in physical danger and no one was angrily walking out, so he sat there in silent contemplation, watching Yazoo's slumping back and Tseng's thoughtful face. Regarding bonds though, he did know of such a thing. He felt them at different times when around each of his lovers including Yazoo and he was quite sure that the youth felt it too, their energy. He had always known that the youngest wished to deepen his relationship with their dark haired lovers though, that there was an enigmatic quality to the way they all related to each other that his brother wished to overcome.

Tseng’s eyes widened when he saw the tears Yazoo was trying to hide, standing up and walking over to embrace the youth, eyes avoiding Vincent’s questioning gaze. He did understand Yazoo's jealous pain, as it was all too familiar to him. Deciding he needed to be alone with Yazoo to be more clear and hopefully comfort him, Tseng lifted him, crossing his arms under the youth’s backside as two thin legs wrapped around his waist.

“I need to talk to Yazoo in private. Sephiroth, don’t let him leave. Vincent, I will be back in a moment,” Tseng murmured, turning without waiting for any answers and heading back to his room.

Vincent sighed as he watched them go, worry clear on his face. He felt so useless just standing there, having contributed nothing to the conversation instead of speaking up for himself. He hadn’t realized that his relationship with Tseng caused Yazoo pain, or that the way he and his superior acted in sync so often because of the years of working together, made his treasure feel left out. Even after they had disappeared from sight he didn’t move, trying to suppress the sudden urge for alcohol that started to grow stronger by the minute.

Looking over, Sephiroth rose. Deep inside, he felt as if all three of his lovers needed the only comfort he knew how to give, a warm hug, but he hadn't wanted to side against anyone or undermine the Head Turk's methods while talking to Yazoo. However, now as Vincent stood there alone, he knew what purpose he could rightly serve if his lover needed. 

“Tomcat, would you like some comfort?” he asked gently, not really waiting for the youth's answer before he took him in his arms.

Vincent sunk into the General’s arms, burying his face in Sephiroth’s neck and holding on tight. “Thank you,” he mumbled, breathing in his lover’s scent which calmed him a little, as did the warmth against his bared chest. “Love you, Seph.”

“I love you too, Vin,” Sephiroth replied softly as he ran his hands over Vincent's back, pulling him closer. Pressing a kiss to his lover's hair, they remained there like that for a few moments, while Sephiroth hoped the other two were alright. Tseng seemed to have other things well in hand in any case.

***.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters – Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings – angst, swearing, sex, blowjobs, fingering, vibrator play.  
> Summary – The boys switch from talking to what they do best.
> 
> Ages - Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Back in the bedroom, Yazoo wiped his eyes and looked back up at Tseng, grateful for having had what remained of his dignity saved. He couldn't bear for Vincent to see him cry today. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, “I know I can be very sensitive at times and not exactly Turk material. I really do want to make you both happy, Nushi, and myself too.”

“Don’t apologize,” Tseng chastised lightly, but his small smile showed he meant no harm with his words. He walked over and sat down on the side of his bed, settling Yazoo in place in his lap. “You are hurting and it is understandable. I am sorry if I was too harsh on you with my words. I’m not good at being gentle.”

“It's okay,” Yazoo replied gently. “I understand now why you felt you had to.” He realized that as Head Turk, Tseng had to impart a lot of solemn tidings to people quite often and it was what the dark haired man must be used to. He felt the familiar pull of Tseng's energy against his own and it was a small slice of heaven to be back here alone with him now. “What made you change your mind, about Lazard? Does it not hurt anymore?”

“Do you honestly believe that Sephiroth wanting Lazard doesn’t hurt me?” Tseng asked. “Yazoo, when I found out Sephiroth had taken him in the elevator, it hurt so much that the jealousy consumed me and blanked everything else from my mind. All I could focus on was Sephiroth wanting Lazard instead of me, that I wasn’t enough to keep him happy or satisfied. As a result, I wasn’t there for Vincent when he needed me most of all and I almost lost him forever.” Reaching up both hands, he cradled Yazoo’s face as he gazed into his eyes, willing him to understand. “I won’t let that happen again, no matter what it takes. If we keep letting those kind of emotions control our moods and actions, we will end up pushing away the ones we wish to hold the closest.”

Tseng made himself continue, even though it was such a painful topic for him to talk about. 

“Sephiroth’s always going to want Lazard and his feelings for the blond aren’t going to change or go away just because I want them to. If I continued to say no to giving the Director a chance with us, Sephiroth would always be tempted to see him behind my back and a part of him would always resent me for coming between them and not letting him follow his heart. Things like that eat away at a relationship until, eventually, Sephiroth would probably end up leaving me anyway. Giving in and trying to accept Lazard into our circle means that it will never be an issue for Sephiroth and hopefully our ‘family’ will be strengthened by the addition of Lazard, instead of being weakened and torn apart.” 

“It hurts, I understand that completely… but can’t you see why I said to you what I did? Our lives are too short to waste happiness and time with the ones we love by holding out and trying to push for a relationship that is _exactly_ what we what. We are never going to find someone who is that perfect. It’s a dream that just doesn’t come true in reality. I think, for most people, it’s a case of deciding what you are willing to compromise on but there will always have to be compromises. After all, is it not better for us to bend than be rigid until we break?”

Yazoo's face contorted again and he sobbed. It wasn't what had dreamed of, that his romantic notions were just a fantasy to the world that would never happen. He had waited for it so patiently, wishing on every full moon and the one he'd shared with Vincent had been even more special... but that was just it, wasn't it? The one where he was with the one he loved was more special than all the dreaming. If this way of thinking was what it took to have Vincent and Tseng with him always... then maybe... he did have to give a little. Setting his chin, he finally nodded.

“I'm sorry that Brother did that to you, made you feel that way,” he said, slipping his arms around Tseng's waist. “He knows he hurt you. I got upset with him over it, about he just goes swooping in taking what he wants all the time, but I know he dreams of you at night. He loves us all and Lazard too, but I am sure you are his most precious.” He ran a hand over Tseng's back, smiling up at him in what he hoped was quiet encouragement. He knew now that the Head Turk was having as hard a time as he was and it gave him a lot of comfort to know that they truly were in this together.

“I know he loves me, just as I know Vincent loves you,” Tseng replied, smiling sadly at Yazoo. “I don’t want to rate myself in his heart… I am just happy to be there, as I am happy to be in yours and Vincent’s. I do also understand that Sephiroth never meant to hurt me, just as Vincent never meant to hurt you.” Tseng’s smile grew as he thought about his lovers, all of them so different but yet similar in some ways. “You know, those two are going to always do this to us,” he added with a small chuckle as he pulled Yazoo against his chest, one hand rubbing circles on the youth’s back.

Yazoo hummed, his lids lowering under the pleasant feel of it. “Brother and I love each other in our own way. I do love him very much. I first knew him as someone who was trying to steal you away from me and now, I understand because he's trying to love me too. Vin is... everything to me. I just hope you know you are too, Nushi. I know I haven't reacted the same to the events around either of you but it doesn't mean I care any less about you than him. I felt separate from you somehow and I don't want to anymore... I wish to really know you the way you and Koishii really know each other and I will try to cut Vin some more slack, because I know he's felt like I'm being unfair. I will try to fix it. Will you help me?”

“I will, any time you need me,” Tseng replied softly. “You and I will grow closer as time goes by love. Vincent and I have known each other for a long time, so try to be patient.” Pulling back, he grinned at Yazoo. “I promise you, I am worth the wait, as is Vincent. We just need time to sort out any issues between us, but we will prevail and only grow stronger from these moments.” Leaning in close, he kissed Yazoo slowly before resting his forehead against the youth’s. “And don’t worry about Lazard. I really don’t think he has any intention of coming between any of us.”

Yazoo sighed happily at that news. “I've no doubt you are both worth it. Times have been really hard. This company is so full of surprises and not all good. How do you feel about it, Nushi? What made you want to protect it so?”

“I’ve honestly never really thought about it that much. It is simply my job and I believe in fulfilling my responsibilities to the best of my ability. I have nothing but distaste for the President though,” he replied. “Unfortunately, I have been here too long not to know what kind of man he really is and trust me when I say you should stay away from him and not gain his attention. It goes without saying that you are to stay away from the labs always, no matter what. Hojo is far more dangerous than even I first believed, to have the permission to do those things to Sephiroth. Lazard is the Director of Soldier and he didn’t even know the extent of the professor’s actions. It is a disturbing thought that there is still so much that I am unaware of.”

Shivering at the thought of what lurked below them in such a majestic complex even now, Yazoo claimed Tseng's lips again, tightening his hold on him. “You have done the best you can without defying the powers that be too much,” he assured. “When did you come to Midgar from Wutai, Nushi, and why? Did your whole family move here?”

“I came here to start over when I was around sixteen, with a pocket full of money and not much else. I was alone and after spending a year in a small apartment working as a kitchen hand, I found myself running out of cash to keep a roof over my head. I was lucky enough to run into a Turk named Veld before I lost my home though. He was the leader at the time and he took an interest in me after I managed to knock out two of his agents,” Tseng explained, unable to hide the self-satisfied smile at the memory. Veld had been so surprised and he still felt pride that he’d managed to impress his stoic former boss.

“ _The Veld?_ You knocked out his men?” Yazoo asked incredulously. “You must have been very talented even before training.” Of course, he knew all the stories about how Tseng had shone as a Turk as well and he found out that, though he was thrilled for the story and for his nushi's triumph, he wasn't that surprised. Tseng was impressive all around. “Well, I'm glad you came here. Do you keep close ties with your family back home?” he asked gently, wondering if Tseng had been alone in the world when Vincent and Yazoo had decided to adopt him. It was a careful question, for he knew the possibility that the Head Turk may no longer have family there for one reason or another.

“My family passed away in a forest fire that wiped out most of my village. That is why I came here to start over,” Tseng replied, memories rising but he pushed them to the back of his mind, determined not to dwell on things he couldn’t change. “And to answer your other questions, yes it was Veld and I knocked out his men with a good helping of luck. The first one I took down while they were both distracted. The second, I had to fight but my father had been training me in his dojo from a very early age so I had the skills necessary to defeat him. I was lucky Veld didn’t just shoot me at the time, especially since I was in a Shinra warehouse with a backpack full of stolen weapons. I had become desperate and opportunities for a foreigner such as myself, with no official education, are few in this city.”

Yazoo hugged his lover at the knowledge of lost family, but at the same time, he couldn't help but laugh at the knowledge that his nushi had once had notions of thievery... made Tseng quite the pirate in Yazoo's eyes. “You are fascinating,” he marveled. “Veld must have been a good man deep down then, hm? He must have felt compassion for you?”

“Personally, I think he just liked my swords,” Tseng murmured with a chuckle. “Seriously though, he decided I was more valuable as a future employee than dead, but since I was still a year too young to join the Turks, he brought me into his home and employed me as his housekeeper, training me in his spare time until I was old enough to start my official training. I gave him my swords the day I moved into my own apartment, as they were no longer any use to me as a Turk and they remained on the wall of his study until the day he died.”

“That's wonderful,” Yazoo cooed. How romantic in a way, the whole story. It explained much about why Tseng was so comfortable serving others and why he handled it with such grace and much better than Yazoo. The youngest still struggled with it much, which is why he in turn desperately wanted to serve his lovers so much as a good Turk himself. “That is a great story. And your swords, what became of them?”

“I passed them down to Vincent and he has them in his study now, at his country house,” Tseng replied, smiling as he remembered his second in command’s reverence of his old weapons. 

“Oh!” Yazoo gave a start when he realized that he had too been in the same room with them. “Will you show me how you use them sometime, Nushi, please?”

“It is rather a useless skill in this day and age, Yazoo, and I honestly have not touched a sword since I joined the Turks ten years ago. There is a dojo here in Midgar though, if you are really interested in learning the art,” Tseng replied, hoping Yazoo didn’t feel any offence at his side stepping of the request. The sword had too many memories he didn’t want to dwell on and he had no intention of ever picking one up again.

“No, it's okay,” the youngest said in possible understanding, leaning in for another soft kiss. It seemed to be painful for Tseng to talk about. “Though... don't ever tell Brother that you think that about his baby.” He couldn't help but grin at the affronted look poor Seph would have at the news that Tseng thought his beloved Masamune, the one the general would cuddle close to him at night if he didn't have three lovers, was useless.

Yazoo’s words pulled a laugh from Tseng as he imagined the expression Sephiroth would give him. “Well, I have to admit that what works for a Soldier does not work for a Turk. Soldiers mostly fight out in the open where there is room to swing around a sword. Turks on the other hand are usually in the city and a sword is useless in hallways and stairwells. It is simply a matter of environment, although Sephiroth could make a sword work anywhere, I would guess.”

“He sure can,” Yazoo said proudly but there was a perverse glimmer in his eyes. “We should probably get back to them, shouldn't we? Koishii seemed worried, didn't he?” He felt a little thrill when he knew that Vincent might be worrying about him. “Thank you for the talk, Nushi.” He laced his arms around Tseng's neck for a close hug.

“Any time, my little minx,” Tseng replied, returning the embrace. Looking over the youth’s shoulder he found two sets of eyes peering at him from the doorway and his smile only increased. “Looks like their curiosity got the better of them,” he whispered in Yazoo’s ear.

Yazoo's expression grew questioning but then, when he turned to look, he smiled and kissed his nushi again before climbing gently out of Tseng's lap. Almost running up to Vincent, the youngest curled his body into his koishii's contentedly before looking up into Vincent's ruby gaze.

“Koishii, I'm sorry if it seems like I've been harder on you than I have been on Nushi,” he apologized. “We've talked and we understand each other better now. I will try to be more accepting. I do want you to be happy too.”

Vincent could only nod as he returned the embrace, still stunned at the change of atmosphere in the room. “So everything is alright now?” he asked nervously, eyes flicking over to Tseng.

“Yes, we just had a little chat and everything is fine,” Tseng replied, smiling at the confused expression on Valentine’s face. Turning to Seph he added, “And I must apologize for snapping at you before.”

Sephiroth smiled, walking over to Tseng and sighing as he took the dark haired man into his embrace. Having the Head Turk so close was spurring up some of his desire and he sighed softly. “It's alright.” He ran a hand over the back of Tseng's shoulders and hummed a little too enthusiastically.

“Lie down with me?” Tseng murmured, leaning up to kiss Sephiroth and twine one hand in his hair. “You two get over here too.”

Vincent finally grinned, pulling back from Yazoo enough to kiss his treasure as he backed him towards the bed, his arms still locked around his smaller frame.

Yazoo was glowing. The moment was so wonderful, too much so for words and he did make a note to ask Vincent later more of what his lover thought about it all, regarding his relationship with Yazoo. He laughed softly when he felt the edge of the bed against the backs of his thighs, Vincent laying him down on the soft sheets. Playfully, he scooted his rear over the mattress, feeling Tseng where the general did the same. Some of their nushi's raven strands touched his neck and he tilted his own head to touch Tseng's.

Sephiroth growled and scooted in beside Tseng, grabbing Vincent's arm to pull the youth down on top of Tseng and Yazoo both where he could touch.

Vincent chuckled, somehow managing not to jab anyone underneath him when Seph pulled him down. “I’m not a blanket, you know,” he mumbled, unable to manage to glare at the general, no matter how hard he tried.

Tseng grabbed Vincent by the back of his head and pulled him closer for a kiss of his own. “Stop pouting. I think you make an excellent blanket, don’t you Yazoo?”

“Hn,” Yazoo agreed, “A nice warm one. With nice hair and beautiful skin... a nice butt...” His hand reached down to touch that firm backside. “And you smell good too... Nushi, this particular blanket is just perfect in your lovely bed, isn't it?”

Sephiroth's breath hitched as his pelvis found Tseng's hip and lightly pressed against the lithe grouping of muscles. He had let go of Vincent's arm to place his other hand on the tomcat's rump just to reminisce about what Yazoo meant about Vincent's butt.

“Yes it is. I have considered making it stay here permanently, but unfortunately it wanders off from time to time,” Tseng replied, grinning.

”Oh shut the fuck up,” Vincent retorted to his superior, a hand creeping down to cup Tseng’s cock and give it a squeeze. “As for you,” he added, turning towards Yazoo. “Thank you for the compliments.” Leaning in, Vincent resumed kissing Yazoo as his hand continued teasing Tseng through the fabric of his pants.

Yazoo kissed back with abandon, excited to know what Vincent was doing to Tseng so close to him. His hand slipped down as far as it could, knowing he wasn't being at all discreet, seeking out the Head Turk's inner thighs, running his fingertips along the one nearest him.

Sephiroth's eyes were glued to his little raven's face once he realized what was going on, watching to see how Tseng's desires would take him.

Tseng spread his thighs as much as he could, one of Vincent’s knees coming down between his legs as he felt another hand on his thigh. A soft whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it and he felt his face heat as he realized Sephiroth was watching him.

“Mmmm,” Vincent hummed against Yazoo’s lips, loving the sound he heard from Tseng but enjoying the kiss too much to stop and tease the older man for it.

The youngest moaned. Pressing his own hip upward, he found Vincent's cock within his lover’s jeans and began to rub against it teasingly. He could see what his lovers had wanted now, how comfortable they all were together. Yes, others were waiting in the wings to pounce on his lovers hurt but feeling as he felt now, there was no doubt that there was such a strong bond between them already as a group. It would take a truly mammoth force indeed to really tear them apart. He felt safe with them and his desires spurred even higher.

Sephiroth kissed Tseng's cheek softly, letting his breath hover over the Head Turk's ear for a moment before he drew back to watch some more. Beyond the dark haired man in his peripheral, he could see the two youngest entwined passionately, moving together and he knew that Tseng's every jolt and shiver was due to the work of Vincent's hand on him. He reached down to slide the waistband of his little raven's pants down to bare the man's cock for himself to see better and for the tomcat to play with.

Vincent paused in kissing Yazoo for a moment to glance over at Tseng’s bared cock, wrapping his hand around it and beginning to slowly stroke it as he smiled over at Sephiroth for uncovering it. Turning back to Yazoo he hissed as his own cock was fondled, smile turning lustful as he gazed at his youngest lover.

Tseng reached out and pulled Sephiroth down into a kiss, moaning into the General’s mouth as his cock began to drip precome, his arousal climbing higher. Reaching down between himself and Sephiroth, he slipped his hand inside his lover’s pants to give him the same pleasure he was receiving.

“I love it when you look like that,” Yazoo breathed harshly. His free hand reached up to brush Vincent's hair out of the way to shed more light on that lovely pale face as he writhed against his koishii's cock. “It reminds me of your first punishment.” He smiled, biting his lip as his skin became warm.

“Mmmm,” Sephiroth moaned, loving the feel of Tseng's cool fingers. His hand pressed the pants down even further over Tseng's thighs and he pulled a knee toward him to spread Tseng open.

“Seph,” Tseng whispered against the General’s lips, his breaths coming faster as Vincent’s hand didn’t slow in its stroking. “I want you inside of me.”

Vincent heard his mentor’s quiet request and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, his own cock aching under Yazoo’s touch as he tried to focus with too much going on around him. He wanted all of them inside of him while, at the same time, he wanted to be inside of them too. There was no way he could decide, his want for them all blending into a general feeling of need that made his thoughts spin. “I remember watching you afterwards as you pleasured yourself… and I remember when Tseng saw the video too,” he murmured to Yazoo.

Yazoo blushed furiously. “So do I... You can see how aroused you make me, how much I wanted you even then, my love. And I admit, that when Tseng saw me naked for the first time, I was horrified and embarrassed... but... it was also very thrilling once I knew you liked watching me... I dream of you both watching me a lot, baby.” He was embarrassed even now to admit all this but Vincent knew how perverse he was and he hoped his love would enjoy it. “Your eyes... are so intense.”

Vincent brought up his free hand to touch Yazoo’s cheek gently. “I love it when you blush,” he whispered, his hips beginning to move now as he tried to get more friction from the youth’s touch. Finally frustrated by his jeans being in the way, he stopped and sat up for a moment, eyes on Tseng spread out and bare under him as the Head Turk kissed Sephiroth needily. Vincent quickly worked off his own pants before lying back down where he’d been a moment before, half way on both Yazoo and Tseng, one of his legs between each of theirs. “And we will always be watching you,” he said to Yazoo, smirking.

Moaning softly, Yazoo rolled his hips into Vincent's thigh, before moving them sideways to place their cocks directly on top of each other but he did not stop his slow grind. It was just perfect, feeling Vincent like this. His koishii was so smooth right now that the youth was putty in his hands.

Before Tseng could say another word about Vincent’s sudden disappearance from atop him, Sephiroth had tossed his own clothes on the floor, sliding Tseng's body gently toward him. With one hand, he reached to the favorite spot for the Head Turk's lube and brushed some over Yazoo's fingers. “Get him ready for me, Yazoo,” he said huskily, turning his raven across the bed, bottom half toward the other two, so that Yazoo and Vincent could resume their touches on Tseng's body. Making sure that the others could reach, the general lifted Tseng's leg up once the Head Turk's pants were all the way off as well, pinning it to Tseng's lowest rib. It served everyone’s purposes well and bared their Wutain lover to them utterly.

“This is your reward,” Sephiroth whispered against Tseng's ear, nibbling on it. “For taking such good care of us all.”

Yazoo gasped when he saw how vulnerable Tseng was, immediately nodding. “Help me bring him closer, Koishii? Should we make him come like this? He looks so beautiful.” He said it with a purr, very happy to have this chance to play with Tseng and Vincent together again and also, he wanted to make Vincent feel powerful in this situation.

Vincent looked over, his eyes sweeping up his mentor’s form and taking in every inch. “I think he wants to come with Seph inside of him,” he murmured as his eyes met Tseng’s and the older man groaned. “Don’t you, love? You want to come with Seph pounding into you until your eyes roll back in your head,” Vincent added as he swiped his thumb over the top of Tseng’s cock.

“Vincent,” Tseng mumbled, too lost in sensation to make any kind of return remark as he surrendered to Sephiroth’s wants for him completely. He was already getting close and Yazoo’s fingers hadn’t even entered him yet. “Don’t let me come… not yet,” he managed to add, relieved to see his second in command nod back at him.

Yazoo slipped a slick fingertip inside, pressing gently along Tseng's inner walls. “Kiss him, Koishii,” he said softly.

Tseng couldn’t help but whimper again as Vincent climbed over him to nibble on his lips before coaxing his lips apart and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues met, Tseng’s needy while Vincent’s slowly teased in time with his strokes to Tseng’s cock. The head Turk felt so exposed like this, but with all of his lovers here, touching him so gently, there was no discomfort at his vulnerability, only a coiling heat that threatened to push him over the edge too soon.

“So beautiful,” Vincent whispered against Tseng’s lips. “But you’re not coming yet.”

The head turk’s body tensed, his climax trying to erupt as if in a direct challenge to Vincent’s words but the young Turk was prepared, squeezing the bottom of Tseng’s shaft and preventing it. The moan that escaped Tseng’s throat was much louder this time, his body jerking as his orgasm was denied, his hips pushing down on Yazoo’s finger needily.

“Ohh, I think that deserves another finger, baby,” Yazoo hummed, slipping another inside, entwining his pointer finger around the middle digit when he felt Tseng's channel loosen. Just then, he twisted his wrist, letting both swivel and drill deeper inside the Head Turk's body. He wanted to prepare his nushi thoroughly to take the general's shaft and Brother seemed like once given the chance, he would do plenty of pounding just like Vin had said.

Sephiroth suddenly pulled both Tseng and Vincent around so they lay the right way in the bed once more, pulling a surprised noise from Tseng, but the Head Turk didn’t even open his eyes as Yazoo followed and kept up those wicked finger’s movements inside of him. 

Vincent only chuckled as he stopped kissing and stroking Tseng to fumble for balance for a moment. He glanced over as Sephiroth curled against Tseng’s side, grinning at how completely focused on Tseng the general was.

Sephiroth reached back with his other hand to push on the vibrator that remained back there, taunting himself. He breathed out in a soft moan and buried his face in Tseng's neck as he brazenly did it once more experimentally.

Vincent noticed Sephiroth’s hand sneaking back. “Yazoo, would you mind taking over for me for a minute? Don’t let Tseng come,” he whispered, pausing to lean back and kiss his treasure before smirking at him deviously. Vincent then crawled over various limbs until he was behind Seph, his own hand covering the general’s. “Let me?’ he bent down and whispered in Sephiroth’s ear, giving his earlobe a slow lick.

The general gasped at the new experience of having Vincent snuggled against his back as he was against Tseng's. The fact that his tomcat was aware of his self-pleasuring made Sephiroth feel perfectly perverse. It was just the way he liked it but had only ever done for others as far as he could remember. Blushing, making his breaths quiet, he nodded as silently as he could manage, his hand coming up to wrap around Vincent's neck.

Yazoo slipped down to be at eye-level with Tseng's cock, looking up at his nushi once before he curled his free hand around the base of the shaft where he could squeeze if need be. Carefully, he licked over the dewy precome at the tip, humming a warm breath over the salty skin, his fingertips pressing in deep, seeking out Tseng's pleasure bud. He did apply pressure to the cock's base just then in case the sensations were too much at once. However, with Tseng vulnerable right in front of him, already so pliant and gorgeous, the youngest really wanted to play with him to the fullest. Slipping his lips over the head, Yazoo moaned softly, stroking the full length once and then squeezing the base again. He wanted to draw this out, to tease his nushi into perfect arousal until the Head Turk's body was ready and he was given the all-clear to let Sephiroth in.

“Yaz… fuck,” Tseng groaned, his hips jerking into the youth’s mouth without his permission as he completely lost control. All he could do was grasp on to Sephiroth’s hair and breath, everything else lost to the sensations assaulting his body and the overwhelming need to come. “More,” he finally managed to gasp out, wanting the preparation to be over so permission to orgasm would be given sooner. Yazoo’s lips surrounded him so perfectly and the thought of coming with Seph inside of him while Yazoo sucked him was all he could focus on. “Don’t stop… feels so good.”

Humming as he pulled his fingers loose, Yazoo gave Tseng's testicles a gentle tug before he slipped his two fingers back in, accompanied by a third. Once they reached in further with no trouble at all, the youngest curled them once more, sucking on Tseng with abandon with alternating squeezes of his curled fist. The way that his nushi encouraged him was going straight to his head, making it spin and he could smell the scent of all of their bodies so close to him, his senses full of Tseng and the perfection of the man's body right in front of him. Hollowing his cheeks, he let go as he felt the Head Turk thrust another time, letting them go with an audible pop and a satisfied sigh.

Vincent grasped the vibrator, slowly moving it in and out of Sephiroth. Just the thought of what he was doing right now was enough to make his cock ache, but he still found himself wanting more. He lay a kiss to skin behind the General’s ear before he slipped downwards, stopping when his head was level with Sephiroth’s backside. He watched the vibrator moving in and out for a moment, thoughts slipping to what it would feel like to have his cock in there, squeezed and surrounded by all that slick heat. “Gods, I love your ass,” he murmured absently before using his free hand to lift Sephiroth’s top leg up, the movement spreading the General’s cheeks and giving him clear access. Leaning in, Vincent kept up the movement of the vibrator while his tongue licked around where it entered Sephiroth’s body, teasing the puckered entrance that was stretched to accommodate the shaft filling him.

“Hngh! Vincent,” the general whimpered, able to picture his lover's tongue as if he were down there himself watching, though he had no idea what his body looked like down there. “Vin...,” he tried again, only able to call the Turk's name over and over, unable to express just how much he was loving this, just how much he wanted it.

“Seph fuck me,” Tseng begged, Yazoo’s fingers torturing him to his limit. He didn’t know what Vincent was doing to the General, but whatever it was it was certainly making his usually quiet lover more vocal. It was a relief to Tseng honestly, because his own self control was long gone. Yanking on a handful of silver locks, he tried to get Sephiroth’s attention desperately. “Fuck me now,” he repeated.

Vincent was almost purring with the reaction he was getting from the General, but he heard Tseng’s requests and felt for the desperation he could hear in Tseng’s tone. He couldn’t resist moving to suck Sephiroth’s testicles into his mouth first though, laving each one in turn before releasing them. As soon as he sat up, he smirked at the sight of Sephiroth moving Tseng again, pulling the Head Turk over onto his side, back facing the general as he kissed Tseng’s neck. The movement pulled Yazoo’s fingers free, and Vincent shared a smile with his little lover before figuring he’d assist with Sephiroth’s hands already so busy on Tseng’s body. Wrapping a hand around the general’s cock, he lined it up with Tseng’s entrance, rubbing it teasingly, his mouth moving to the General’s thigh to suck up a mark as he waited for Sephiroth to make the next move.

“Hahh...hmmm,” the general grunted urgently as he felt the familiar flesh against him, losing any final semblance he had of restraint as he slowly pushed inside Tseng’s body. “A… am I… too rough?” he rasped out, his hips fighting not to seek out the closest possible contact for fear he might slip out of his little raven before he was all the way in.

Yazoo used his slick fingers to press along Tseng’s perineum, the tight expanse contracting once when he felt Tseng fighting not to spill his rapture just yet. “Mmmm,” the youth murmured swallowing Tseng's cock again, his other hand twisting its fist around the Head Turk’s length idly.

“N-no, you’re perfect,” Tseng gasped, the multitude of sensations making his eyes roll back in his head. When he felt the General pause, fully seated inside of him, he used the pause to catch his breath as his eyes watched Yazoo continue to suck on him. “Yaz,” he murmured, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Vincent had moved out of the way when Sephiroth began to thrust forward, moving back to lie behind the General but leaving enough space between them not to get in the way when Sephiroth decided to begin thrusting. He ran his hand down the General’s side and over his ass, fingers finding the vibrator once more and slowly starting to move it back and forth.

With a violent shudder, the general whimpered, his arm tightening around Tseng, pulling that perfect body closer to him. His thrusts sped up in vain to try and push that infernal, and at the same time blessed, little device deeper inside and in turn to get deeper inside his love. “Tseng,” he cried softly. “I... have... to...” With a sob, his body started to tremble, his free hand reaching back to Vincent's playing with him. Gently, he ran long fingertips over the back of a thin hand and he turned his face up to the ceiling so that his bangs fell back and he might see the deep red eyes back there.

Yazoo looked up to watch Tseng's face, wanting to feel the closeness and the love in his nushi's voice. His tongue lined up inside his mouth to skim over the narrow channel just beneath the head of the Head Turk's cock, pressing firmly along it, wanting to tease and covet.

Vincent couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss Sephiroth, entranced at the sight of the General so lost in pleasure. He could hear Tseng, the older man’s moans hitting a level that he knew from experience, was a sign he was close. Moving his kisses along Sephiroth’s jaw, he paused to nibble on his ear before whispering, “Make him come.”

Tseng heard the whispered words and felt his body beginning to tense, his climax only moments away. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yazoo so eagerly awaiting his release, his hand beginning to tighten in the youth’s silver locks.

Relaxing his throat as much as he could, Yazoo floated away into another place, blissfully adrift in those dark chocolate eyes. He began to occasionally shuffle the Head Turk's soft balls in his hand as he pulled, feeling the general's thrusts become faster, rougher, pushing his nushi much deeper until the back of his throat felt the kiss of Tseng's dewy cock. _Tseng..._ , the youngest moaned permissively wanting his lover to feel free to come wherever he was comfortable, in Yazoo's mouth, on his face and neck, in his hair... anything his beautiful nushi wanted.

“Ungh!” the general sobbed as he clutched on to the Head Turk's smooth shin, pulling his lover wide open for Yazoo to play with. The very thought of making his love come for him and the wonderful surprise of his tomcat's willingness toward deviance made the general's body shake and he could even now feel his warm release spilling out of him while all the while, his body drove him to claim... to own and most importantly, to please.

Tseng made an almost pained sound as he came, his body trembling through his climax as he gasped for breath, totally lost in the moment and overwhelmed by the attention of his lovers.

Vincent hummed his approval as he watched, his mind already giving him ideas of what he could do with Yazoo, very much wanting to please him after the youth had taken such good care of Tseng. His only regret was that he hadn’t been able to see Yazoo swallowing down Tseng’s cock, but being able to fuck Sephiroth with the vibrator had been worth the loss. It was the next best thing to actually taking the General and he found himself looking forward to the day that Sephiroth might allow him to do so. Just the thought of it had him pushing his shaft into the cleft of the General’s ass, slowly grinding as his imagination ran wild.

Yazoo let go of the now-wet organ to nuzzle Tseng's private areas before he quickly crawled up to take his nushi in his arms, kissing those parted lips, eager to pass some of the man's seed back to Tseng firsthand and he purred as he felt Tseng pushed closer to him still. Over the general's shuddering shoulder, he caught a glimpse of his koishii, as full of desire and need as he was and he looked over at him longingly before he concentrated on kissing their nushii.

The general was on autopilot, assaulted at both ends by his perfect lovers. “Kitt... ens,” he managed as he reached back to curl his arm around Vincent's neck again, wanting to be taken now more than ever and finding it ever so hard to be patient. He felt the pull to know what it would be like for his lovers to dominate him, make him feel like their precious submissive, the way he had previously claimed them. He wanted to belong to them... utterly and he felt his cock grow rosy with overstimulation as he plunged deep inside Tseng's body. Very slowly but surely, he felt himself coming down and he grew aware of their bodies curled into him.

Vincent hummed contentedly, nuzzling into Sephiroth’s neck as he felt the General’s body finally relax. His own desires were still unsatisfied though, so he finally pulled away from Sephiroth gently, before he stood up and walked around to where Yazoo was kissing Tseng. Vincent grinned, his eyes sweeping the youngest’s body and seeing quiet clearly that Yazoo was in the same state as he was. Crawling back onto the bed, he fitted himself against his treasure’s back and began kissing the youth’s pale shoulder, his lips caresses moving up along a pale neck before he paused to nip Yazoo’s earlobe. “When you’re finished with Tseng, I’d like to fuck your brains out,” he whispered, his hands already wandering up and under the youth’s shirt.

“Koishii,” Yazoo groaned softly as he looked at Tseng, one of his hands coming up to touch the Head Turk's face as the other wrapped around Vincent from behind. As he pressed his bottom back against Vincent's arousal teasingly, he asked, “Nushi... Vin and I have an itch to scratch. You good for now, baby?”

Sephiroth didn't move from his spooned position behind Tseng where he was silently enjoying their cuddle but his forearm tightened around Tseng's waist and he grunted a clear 'Nngh,' letting them know that he was not chopped liver and that their nushi wouldn't be left alone.

“Yazoo,” Vincent growled, one hand creeping down to wrap around the youth’s cock. “I’m sure he’s done for now. After all, old men need time to recover.”

“Bastard,” Tseng murmured, but the smile on his face belied his insult. “I want to watch Vin fuck you, minx. Give me and Seph a good show now,” he added with a chuckle.

Leaning forward to kiss Tseng once more tenderly, Yazoo then laughed and rolled over to look his koishii in the eyes. “Will you lie on top of me, Vin?” His hand reached down to slide past his lover's which had resumed its pulling on him so perfectly. He opened his thighs to start teasing himself down there, wanting to be ready to take his lover quickly. “I can't wait to feel you... here.”

Vincent maneuvered over Yazoo, spying the lube off to the side and grabbing it as knelt back on his haunches between the youth’s legs. “Will you show me where you want me, Yaz? Prepare yourself while lying just like that, all spread out for me?” Vincent murmured, smirking down at his lover, his passion for his treasure clear in his eyes.

Yazoo blushed, feeling more than a bit dirty when he wriggled his finger against a tight entrance. Then he held it up to his lover. “Will you slick me up, baby? Make it nice and wet?”

“Of course,” Vincent replied, while his hands uncapped the lube. Rubbing some lube over the youth’s digits, his eyes watched his lover’s face the whole time.

With a breathless chuckle, Yazoo blushed some more, captivated by Vincent's gaze, unable to look away. He could also feel Tseng's eyes on them and though the general's bangs hung into his face as his mouth buried itself in the Head Turk's hair, one glowing emerald eye watched the scene with immense interest. 

When his finger was sufficiently wet, slick enough to slip right in, Yazoo watched his beloved as it was returned to him. Though quite shy about many things, his koishii was so unashamed in other ways that even the youngest was shy of. It was refreshing and exhilarating at the same time. Not wasting any time, Yazoo spread his legs wider, bringing his knees up higher, gasping quietly as he rubbed teasingly around his hole once more before slipping inside. Already, he experimentally withdrew it, pressing back in, quickly at first, but then, as he thought the better of it, he slowed down with a sigh. “I can hardly wait for you... but this is where I want to feel you, Koishii... deep inside me.”

“As soon as you’re ready, I’ll give you what you want,” Vincent purred, leaning over to lick a line up Yazoo’s cock. He felt it buck a little at the touch of his tongue and he couldn’t hold back a quick grin before he slipped his lips over the head and sucked the whole length into his mouth.

“Uhh, Koishiii...,” Yazoo moaned, his rapture close to spilling over as he felt that glorious pulling pressure. “I want it... I want you... so much...” Carelessly, he pressed in another finger with a third close behind it. “Now?” he asked softly. “Give your cock to me now, baby?” The fingertips of his free hand found their way into Vincent's unruly mane.

Letting Yazoo’s length fall from his mouth, Vincent raised an eyebrow as he gazed up at his lover. “Are you sure you’re ready for me?” he asked, just as eager to sink into his treasure’s body, but wanting to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him in haste. His hand that was covered in lube moved down to stroke his own cock as he spoke, spreading it over the surface in preparation as his face flushed from how aroused he already was.

Touching his beloved's face, Yazoo cooed at him happily, the cool air on his wet skin maddening. “Y-yes... come inside? Just give me a moment to settle first before we move together. I just can't wait to feel you rubbing my insides.” It was so intimate, the act itself, so personal and it was wonderful to share it with his koishii and with Tseng and Seph too. In fact, the knowledge that Tseng and Brother were watching made the thrill all the sweeter, made his orgasm bubble just below the surface if not for those beautiful ruby orbs keeping him rooted from floating away on a cloud of happiness.

Sephiroth was too sated and warm to let go of Tseng's body, only ran a hand over the Head Turk's bare hip before angling his body to reach over and take a playful swat at Vincent's inviting buttock encouragingly.

Vincent yelped in surprise before turning to glare at Sephiroth, having forgotten his other lovers were even there as he’d been so focused on his treasure. Ignoring Tseng’s chuckle, he turned back to Yazoo, smiling before reaching down to pull the youth’s fingers away. “If you’re sure then,” he murmured, lining himself up and beginning to slowly push inside. Yazoo was still a little tight, but he went slowly and kept his eyes on his partner’s face, searching for any sign of pain. Once he was fully inside, he leant over the youth to kiss his lips, gasping at how good it felt to be inside his love.

“Seph, slap him again,” Tseng whispered, too softly for either of the youngsters to hear. “Do it for me, love?” he added, grinning at the General.

Sephiroth gazed at Tseng as a deer would when caught in the headlights of a Shinra military jeep on one of those hot Wutai nights. When the Head Turk looked at him like that, Sephiroth almost felt as if he were there again. Without question or hesitation, the general reached over to administer another quick slap and when he heard two gasps, one light and one very deep, he looked back at Tseng uncertainly, one corner of his mouth quirking upward.

Yazoo reached up to cling onto Vincent's lean form, both of their bodies stiff with the unexpected jarring they received. _Fuck, that was good..._

“Holy fuck,” Vincent panted, trying desperately to control himself. The slap had the usual effect of sending his arousal skyrocketing, but he was somehow still managing to keep his hips still.

Tseng’s grin was definitely more of a smirk now, the mischief in his eyes clear. Winking at Sephiroth, he reached up himself this time to slap Vincent’s ass twice, unable to hold back a chuckle at the noise Vincent made in reaction.

“Do you see...” the general asked huskily, “see, Raven, how he trembles? How they both do? How their little bottoms clench?” His hand came up to tuck some strands behind Tseng's ear, pulling the loose locks out of the Head Turk's face as he kissed a pale neck.

His ears full of sexy secret sounds, Yazoo felt a delicious tightening in his stomach. “Vin...ce...” With that, he began to rock underneath his beautiful love urgently, trying to keep his bottom from clenching around the Turk's shaft but unable to stop the pulsing. “Gonna come...,” he warned in a whisper as his arms enfolded the dark beauty's upper body, embracing him.

Vincent was thrusting before Yazoo had even finished speaking, everything too much to resist as he forgot to be gentle and let his body do as it pleased, staring down at his lover’s face almost apologetically as he lost himself in his heat.

“Yes,” Tseng murmured to Sephiroth, his eyes fixed on Vincent’s pink handprinted ass as it clenched and un-clenched, his thrusts hard and fast. “I do love his ass… makes me want to fuck him every time I see it color like that.”

Yazoo gazed back, lips parted, as he rode out his passion, his knees trembling from being spread so wide but the feeling was exquisite. In no time at all, the youngest felt himself spilling over, wetting Vincent's stomach. Feverishly, he pressed four kisses to his lover's lips and hugged the Turk tighter. “I Love... you... Ko...ishii.”

Vincent nearly came when Yazoo did, but somehow managed to hold back as his little lover climaxed. “I love… you too,” he gasped, when a sudden slap on his backside sent him tumbling into his own peak. His moans gradually turned into pants as he came down from the high and tried to catch his breath.

Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle as he turned over to snuggle into Sephiroth’s chest, far too satisfied with his teasing for the moment. “Love you Seph,” he whispered, laying a quick kiss to a pale shoulder.

“Love you too, little raven,” the general whispered, still smiling over their play. He added, “Promise me you will show me how it feels. … Tonight, perhaps? Vin makes it look so desirable, the spanking. Would you like to?” His eyes looked down into the Head Turk's shyly. He wanted so much from his Wutain lover, having watched the man be dominant with their two little kittens. Yes, Sephiroth really, really wanted to know how it all felt.

“You want me to spank you too?” Tseng mumbled from the General’s chest before tilting his head up and raising an eyebrow. “I can do that if you like. You have the same pale skin as Vincent’s. I bet it would turn a lovely shade of pink,” he teased, smiling with the thought of it.

“You’re both perverts,” Vincent mumbled from his place on top of Yazoo, his head turning to look at his two older lovers. “And you have no respect for your younger lovers.”

Tseng could only laugh at Valentine’s indignant tone, too happy to verbally duel with his second in command right now. “You loved it… and I love you, Vincent.”

“I love you as well, even if you are a bastard,” Vincent retorted, ignoring Tseng’s chuckles to turn back to Yazoo. “You okay? Sorry I was rough with you.”

“Very okay,” Yazoo peeped happily, reaching out to run a hand over Tseng's back, wanting to express his own love for their nushi before he turned back to look up into Vincent's eyes. “You've been nothing but gentle with me. It was me who wanted to go faster. I wanted to feel... this.” He wiggled his bottom with Vincent still inside him. “...And I got impatient.” He smiled up at his lover, rubbing his bare foot over a rosy ass cheek. “How is your butt, baby? Want me to kiss it better?”

“My butt is just peachy, thanks for asking,” Vincent replied to Yazoo’s question, his face blushing a little.

“More like strawberry,” Tseng cut in.

“Seph, put something in Mr Happiness’ mouth to shut him up, will you?” Vincent muttered, rolling his eyes before leaning down to rest his head on Yazoo’s shoulder for a moment, enjoying the feel of his little lover under him.

Yazoo hummed, running his hands over Vincent's bare back and silky raven hair as the general smirked. 

Pulling Tseng close, Sephiroth captured the man's lips aggressively, not giving him a choice in the matter.

An hour later they were all sitting in Tseng’s lounge room, freshly showered and dressed.

“As much as I enjoy all your company, I am afraid that I am going to have to evict you two soon, as I have a hot date with a general tonight,” Tseng announced, sipping on a scotch on ice as he leaned into said general’s side.

“Cruel bastard, having your way with your juniors and then kicking them out into the cold,” Vincent deadpanned back at him across the coffee table, a grin giving away his amusement as he lay a kiss to the top of Yazoo’s head. His own drink was already finished, the empty glass held in one hand as his other rested over the back of the sofa behind Yazoo. “I think we should make a sexual harassment complaint, Yazoo.”*

The youngest laughed, grateful for Vincent's refreshing way of handling the situation. Of course they both knew what was to come and they would be able to share in it soon. “The sex was willing. I don't know that we have a real argument,” he replied merrily, snuggling into Vincent's side for the moment.

“But I feel abused,” Vincent complained, shuffling in his seat as his ass still burned a little from all the slapping earlier.

Tseng scoffed, not missing the movement. “It is not my fault your ass is made for slapping. Besides, Sephiroth did it too.”

“Well, of course,” Sephiroth glowed. “Being your master, I'd say it's my highest privilege, Vin. Besides, you can't even begin to pretend you don't love every moment of it while it happens. The after-sting is just a reminder that you belong to us.”

“Like I need a reminder,” Vincent replied, stretching a little as he rested his head on top of Yazoo’s.

Tseng chuckled, finishing off his own drink and putting it down on the coffee table. “So, what are you two up to tonight?”

Yazoo ran a hand over Vincent's chest, kissing his love's neck just near his Adam's apple. “I know I have a lot to work out. I need to learn to let you be free, Koishii. I think I should give you your space tonight and think it all over. I know I've been the one to hold us apart and I don't want it to be like that anymore. What do you think?”

“If you need time to process all that’s happened, than I can give you that,” Vincent responded, before a yawn caught him unawares. “I might just go home and catch up on some sleep myself.”

“You’re getting old, Vincent, if you need a nap at this time of the afternoon,” Tseng remarked. “Then again, Seph and I do wear you youngsters out.”

“Sure, sure old man. Keep telling yourself that,” Vincent retorted before a cushion hit him in the face. “Bully.”

“Okay,” Yazoo rose, smiling down at him. “I will be on my way then. Sleep well, my love.”

“You too. Ring me tomorrow?” Vincent asked, standing up and stretching again.

“Sure,” the youngest said softly before turning to Tseng and Sephiroth on the other couch. “You two have fun tonight.” He couldn't help but chuckle for he knew how long Brother had been dreaming of this.

“I’m sure we will,” Tseng responded with a smile of his own. “But if either of you try to call us or come around before lunchtime, I will have you patrolling the sewers next week.”

“Does that mean you’re making us lunch tomorrow?” Vincent asked with a smirk.

“No but Sephiroth will be, won’t you love?” Tseng murmured, grinning at the general.

“Is that an order?” the general said cheekily.

“No, just a friendly suggestion,” Tseng replied.

“If I were you, Seph,” Vincent began, walking over and leaning down to give the general a quick kiss. “I would definitely be keeping him on my good side right now and agreeing to whatever he wants.” He moved to give Tseng the same chaste kiss, then stood up smiling down at his mentor. “Don’t want to stir up that sadistic streak of his.”

“Go home before I hurt you, Vincent,” Tseng retorted, reaching out to give Vincent’s ass another smack but missing when the young Turk dodged and headed for the door. “And for that, you can bring lunch tomorrow.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll bring lunch,” Vincent conceded, waiting by the door for Yazoo to say his own goodbyes.

Yazoo laughed again, reaching down to hug his nushi and give him warm kisses. “Goodnight, my love.” When he went to stand on tiptoe for Seph who had risen from the couch, the general gently pressed down on his shoulders.

“No, wait, Yazoo. Let me walk you home. It's getting dark.” He then turned to Tseng. “Fifteen minutes, little raven.”

“You need to walk him home at this hour? The streets are still full of people and he is hardly defenseless,” Tseng remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Sephiroth said nothing but his shoulders slumped. Mission chivalry failed. It wasn't that the general thought Yazoo especially weak knowing his speed and now that he was training but he didn't trust anyone else out there. Even Vincent had been nearly raped in a bathroom and Vincent was someone they all considered well-equipped to handle himself out there. Plus, the general wanted to give his brother something romantic that appealed to the youth as he knew that bringing Lazard in was not what Yazoo wanted at all but would accept for his sake and for the sake of their happiness together.

“It's alright, Brother. Stay. I do appreciate the gesture. I'll be fine. Let's take a walk tomorrow then and anytime you like. Besides, I think Nushi would rather wreck your ass.” He reached up to give the general a hug goodbye, smiling at him like the cat who ate the canary.

The general nodded and pulled the little silver one up by his collar to give his kiss too. “Be safe. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” the youth said before walking over to Vincent at the doorway.

“I’m not planning on wrecking anyone’s ass, thank you, Yazoo,” Tseng muttered. “And Sephiroth, if you really wish to walk him home, I’m not saying that you can’t. I was just curious as to why you thought he’d be in danger.”

The general shrugged, thinking on his answer. “It is always dangerous out there. Vincent was hurt too... but... this time, I wanted to do something nice for him is all. Plus, walking together could be something we do now, like a habit.”

“Vincent was hurt because he was drunk and stupid. But that’s not the issue here,” Tseng said with a sigh. “If you wish to walk him home to spend time together, just say so and do it. I just don’t like you inferring that one of my Turks is incapable of defending themselves. You’d hardly approve if I started walking your Soldiers home to protect them.”

“Okay, I think that’s my cue to leave,” Vincent muttered, slipping out the door.

Yazoo had stepped into the hallway with Vincent, leaving Tseng and Seph to their reindeer games so he could say a proper goodbye to his lover. “Sweet dreams, love. I think we'll be having Tseng for dessert tomorrow.”

“Not sure I want him now after he said I was stupid,” Vincent replied, pulling Yazoo into a hug before giving him a slow kiss. “Bastard never lets a person forget their mistakes.”

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo said, hugging him tightly. “I think that's one of the ways Nushi is imperfect too. He's more used to sizing us up sometimes for professionalism and our performance record than as lovers... either that or when you said he mothers... It's funny because that is what Seph does physically when it's what Tseng does emotionally but Nushi doesn't see it.”

“I doubt Seph sees it either. Lucky us, we now have a brand new set of parents. I think I may just go and throw myself off the roof,” Vincent chuckled, rubbing his nose against Yazoo’s.

“Well, we children have the right then to duck out of the family meeting. Only adults have to be responsible and hang around for that stuff,” Yazoo replied, his eyes filled with mirth. He liked having people worry about him. It showed him that they cared but it seemed like Tseng and Brother came from different places. Sephiroth seemed to do it from a place of feeling useful when he could protect and defend his kittens due to his military background and Tseng raised his babies to be big strong Turks. It may be something they never, ever agreed on but Vincent and Yazoo could always entertain themselves by going off to play video games or something.

“Hey, speak for yourself,” Vincent began, than thought about his response and stopped. “Then again, if being an adult means having to stand in there and argue, I’ll take being a kid. I don’t have the energy to argue. I wonder if things will settle down and they’ll actually get around to their plans for tonight. If Tseng gets too riled up, there’s no way he will.”

“Seph will wait,” Yazoo said confidently. “He will wait him out patiently. However, I'm pretty sure he might try some tickling or some touching or he might just follow Nushi into the bathroom too.” Laughing softly, he ran a hand over Vincent's strong back.

“Hn, well hopefully things won’t get too riled up. After all, I don’t think Seph’s ass has a time limit and Tseng can definitely out wait anybody when he gets his back up about something. Anyway, enough about them. You take care on your way home. No getting fall down drunk and going into seedy bars,” Vincent joked.

“Okay, thank you for that,” Yazoo laughed, “Goodnight, baby.” With a last kiss, he turned toward the public elevator, the one that descended to the lobby and would open out to Mainstreet Midgar.

***.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters – Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings – angst, swearing, sex, blowjobs, fingering, vibrator play.  
> Summary – Ukeroth.
> 
> Ages - Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Inside the apartment, Sephiroth inhaled before saying, “My love, I do still want to walk Yazoo home. I will return in no more than fifteen minutes, alright?”

“Go then,” Tseng muttered, waving the general away. It still annoyed him, but there was no making Sephiroth see sense when it came to some things. “Pick up something to eat on the way back as I don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

“Will do,” the general said, grabbing his long coat from the closet. He would handle things when he came back as best he could. Seeing the youngest at the end of the hall, waiting on the elevator, and Vincent only a few feet away, he smiled at the second youngest. 

“Tomcat,” he purred, thumping his lover up against the nearest wall with no thought to whoever lived inside the apartment. Delivering a deep, probing kiss, the general ravaged Vincent with his tongue. “I wanted to leave you another reminder,” he murmured softly, smiling at the dark haired youth.

“Reminder of what?” Vincent squeaked, face blushing when his voice betrayed his reaction to the general’s kiss.

“A reminder that you belong to us and that we belong to you... a reminder to go along with your warm ass.” The general's hands wandered down to cup Vincent's tender buttocks to emphasize his point. “Rest well, Vincent.”

“How can I rest now you’ve gone and made me hard again,” Vincent whined, pouting a little. “Tseng has turned you into such a tease.”

“Well it's fun teasing you for that expression, kitten. Come. Ride down with us,” he offered, setting Vincent down on his feet.

“Alright, but no more groping you pervert,” Vincent mock chastised, only able to hold the expression for a moment before he broke into a grin. “Yazoo might get jealous.”

“You sure?” Yazoo asked as he moved toward them. “This is our elevator, Vin. Remember?”

“Emphasis on _our_ elevator, Yazoo, not Sephiroth’s elevator. Besides, a little birdy told me that there’s a camera in the roof,” Vincent added with a smile.

Yazoo looked up as Sephiroth pressed the buttons for their floors. “Is someone watching this right now?”

“This is the Shinra building. Someone is always watching.” Vincent looked over to Sephiroth and caught his eye. “Isn’t that right, General?”

“Oh yes...,” Sephiroth agreed anxiously. “I wouldn't play in here anymore... at least not very often. I don't want anyone to know about you both and me anymore than they already do. It's not safe. Make sure first that this is one of the areas solely under Turk surveillance first before you act.”

“If you want to be in Reno and Tseng’s collection of shame,” Vincent began, glancing out over the city through the glass walls. “I can tell you where the Turk surveillance is.”

“Yes please, Koishii. I'm not above sexual persuasion,” Yazoo joked. “There must be footage of us together somewhere then.”

The general’s ears perked up, shaking him out of his fears about Hojo finding them.

“I’m not showing you, but I will tell you where it is. There’s no way I’m risking Tseng catching me anywhere near it.” Vincent was usually a brave man, but when it came to his boss, he knew when to stay clear. “Under his bed, there is a trapdoor in the floor. If you are willing to risk being flayed alive by him than by all means, give it your best shot.”

Yazoo's eyes narrowed at the promising possibilities. “I might be.” He smiled though, not too overly set on it yet but it was fun to know where it was hidden if anything. “If I went for it, would he yell at me? Or worse? Realistically, what kind of punishment do you think we're talking about, Koishii?”

“Yazoo,” the general said uncomfortably. Flaying didn't sound too promising, even if it was only verbal.

“Seriously, Yazoo, just don’t even try. I would suggest you never mention it either… or he might flay me and my big mouth instead. He’s weird when it comes to the tapes.” Vincent didn’t have the chance to say more, the elevator opening on his floor. Stepping out, he held the doors open for a moment and met Yazoo’s eyes. “When I said flaying, I meant it literally. I have seen him kill people for less. See you both for lunch tomorrow.”

“Alright, Koishii, you have my word,” Yazoo promised. He was only really serious about it if it was purely his own ass on the line. However, Reno might know something about whose camera filmed this elevator and at least procure them a copy of their first public Shinra lovefest without implicating Vincent. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yes, see you then,” Sephiroth said in farewell and they both smiled as the doors closed. The general only made conversation every so many yards to make sure Yazoo wasn't scheming in that pretty head of his. By the time they reached the youngest's apartment, he was fairly well at ease finally, especially after having a look through. This building was nice but the neighbors were suspicious and perhaps it was good that they kept to themselves.

“Goodnight to you, little silver one,” he said huskily, reaching in for another kiss. “Remember, since you don't stay here so much, be sure to look for the devices Reno taught you about.”

“Yes, I remember. Goodnight, Brother. Be sure to play your cards right tonight and get stuffed by Tseng's turkey,” Yazoo joked.

“Thank you, kitten,” the general smirked. “That reminds me, I have to get dinner. See you tomorrow.” He waited until Yazoo's door was shut, just to be safe, and then decided rather than scoping out something unique for dinner, he might give the Bistro Donatella's dinner menu a try, see if Tseng enjoyed that too. There was a small line but he made sure to call on his phone to make Tseng aware of the change in plan.

“I'm sorry, I've just left the restaurant. Ten more minutes tops,” he promised.

“Take your time. I’m having a bath,” Tseng responded, glad he’d thought to bring in his phone just in case someone called while he was in the water. “And if you’d stayed here, you’d be in the bath too right now.”

Sephiroth hummed into the phone, already picturing Tseng shedding his Turk suit and stepping into the foaming water. At least, he hoped it was foaming. Though it was Saturday, Tseng pretty much always wore his suit in Sephiroth's fantasies, if only to take it off for the general. Suits were much sexier than armor, the general thought. “Where are you in your bath regime?”

“In ten minutes I will be out and ready for dinner,” Tseng replied stiffly. Yes, he was still annoyed and he didn’t care how childish he was being. His Turks didn’t need escorts through the heart of the city before the sun had even set, as if they were children, no matter how paranoid the General was. “Don’t get lost on the way. I am hungry.”

“Fine,” the general said, hanging up. In his fantasy, his sexy-suited raven was sporting a huge scowl on his face as he looked at the general. Taking the stairwell instead of the elevators, he ran up the many flights to arrive in seven minutes instead of the ten he'd stated, hoping to catch Tseng in the bath still. Pushing through the front door, his ears listened for the sounds of his lover in the apartment.

Tseng raised an eyebrow at the general, arms crossed as he watched him rush in the front door. “About time,” he snarked, having to bite his lip to stop smiling at the sight of his lover. Somebody seemed to be a little keen.

“Yes, there was a line,” the general started but stopped when he realized he was making excuses now. Tseng was already aware of why he was late. “I'm sorry, my love,” he said again simply. Walking over to the dining room table, he set the food down in its bag before rejoining his lover in the living room. “Still hungry?”

“Yes, I am. Do you wish to bathe before or after dinner?” Tseng asked, refusing to let his eyes roam over the General as they yearned to.

“After,” the general decided with a nod. He would be fresh and clean for his little raven, no matter what they would do.... and he could take the vibrator out of his ass. “Would you like me to set the table, love?”

“Yes, thank you. While you do, I’ll get us a drink. Any preferences?” Tseng hoped he wasn’t acting too formal, but he wanted to keep just a little space between them for now, to help him resist temptation as he tried to keep up a more dominate role. The general often overwhelmed him, making him agree to anything the other man suggested, but this was not the time for such surrenders. Tonight, he was supposed to be leading the way.

“Mm, doesn't really matter... something strong?” the general offered, not being very knowledgeable about alcohol but he wanted tonight to feel very easy and feel close to his love. Only mass quantities of alcohol would get him drunk so there was no real danger. He didn't want to argue anymore tonight. It never made Tseng happy either and the general would ease that tonight if he could, for both of them. “Thank you,” he said politely, moving to bring out some dishes and open their food.

Tseng retrieved two crystal tumblers, adding some ice before carrying them both to the table with a bottle of Wutain vodka tucked under his arm. “I hope this is acceptable?” he asked after putting down the glasses, holding the bottle up for the general’s inspection. This particular brand was twice the alcohol content of the locally made vodka, but Tseng thought they could both use a little loosening up tonight as he was feeling tense and a little nervous. Sephiroth being too tense tonight was definitely not going to make things easier, although thankfully, right now the general seemed relaxed.

Taking the bottle, Sephiroth smiled as he read the label. “It's from Wutai? Then I'm sure it will be amazing.” _Like you,_ he added in thought. The general did miss Wutai terribly at times but he was fairly positive Wutai didn't miss _him_ at all. Handing it back, as Tseng said he would get the drinks and the general didn't want to relieve him of it if he'd wanted to contribute by wanting to cater to his beloved too much, Sephiroth smiled at him contentedly. “Do you drink this one very often?”

“No, only on special occasions. I try not to let Vincent know I have any because he is a little too fond of it, although a couple of glasses is enough to have him under the table, as it were,” Tseng said with a small chuckle. Pouring their drinks he added, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention to him that I have any.”

“No, I won't,” the general promised. “I tend to harp on him about too much consumption.” He felt happy inside when he saw that Tseng was laughing. Oh, how he loved seeing that beautiful face smile. “To the point where he may be convinced I'm an anti-alcohol campaign.”

Tseng chuckled a little more at that, smiling as he sat down. “Well, don’t go too overboard with it. I know he drinks too much sometimes, and I’m as guilty of trying to make him stop as anyone, but if you push too much he’ll just end up drinking more to spite you. Luckily Yazoo doesn’t have the same compulsions when it comes to drinking.”

“Yes,” the general agreed. “He has other compulsions. I know he becomes erect at the proposition of discipline from either you or Vincent. From what I understand, he was quite a troublemaker growing up. It's refreshing though. I really have no idea what to do with him sometimes. He's not one of my recruits and my physical control of him is where it ends, I'm afraid. Trouble is, he likes that too.” Sephiroth smirked as he took a drink, his eyes watching Tseng's long, graceful fingers hold his own glass while the general took the seat directly opposite him.

“Trust me, having authority over them at work doesn’t help in the slightest when trying to keep them in line at home. Vincent obeys without question on the job, but as soon as the work day ends, all of that obedience ends with it and I’m left chasing my tail trying to get him to cooperate. And as you well know, physically disciplining Vincent only encourages him to misbehave,” Tseng murmured, keeping an innocent look on his face as he moved one of his bare feet under the table, letting it slowly rub up and down one of the general’s calf muscles.

Emerald eyes fixed on dark chocolate ones as the entirety of the general's other senses zeroed in on that sensation. His ass clenched in response and he practically inhaled his current gulp of vodka, giving one quiet cough as it went down the wrong pipe. Quickly though as always, he composed himself. “Tseng, that feels good,” he said softly.

“Would you like to serve dinner, Sephiroth?” Tseng asked, feigning ignorance as his foot rose higher, up between the general’s legs. “I’m not sure what you purchased, so it would be better if you did.” He finally rested his wandering limb between Sephiroth’s legs, just letting it rest on the edge of the chair for now.

The general relaxed. “Certainly,” he agreed and started to spoon out the entrée. “This is Beef Bourguignon from the Bistro we had breakfast from.” Spooning out what looked like egg noodles from a small rectangular box onto his beloved's plate, he then reached for the glazed beef. “I think I see a little bacon in there too... do you mind bacon?” Also, though he realized it was in the wrong order, he added some leafy green salad with tomato and basil as a side on a small plate beside it, passing Tseng the vinaigrette from the fridge.

“I love bacon. Oh, I think I have had this before. It has red wine in the sauce I believe,” he mused, taking a deep breath of the lovely aroma before trying a little. “Hmm, it is delicious, Sephiroth,” he commented, smiling affectionately across the table.

Sephiroth blushed a little, relieved that he had chosen well. “Thank you, my love.” Relaxing a bit more with the flow of alcohol in him, he tried some too. The flavor was bursting and he hummed at his first bite. “Yes, it is, isn't it?” he agreed, pleased with himself overall. This would have been a moment where he would have liked to give his beloved a kiss but Tseng was so far away so instead, he clenched his buttocks around the vibrator once more, which was nestled deeply inside. His eyes watched Tseng's lips. Perhaps it was the wine in the sauce but they seemed rosier at the moment.

By the time they finished their meal, Tseng was a little impatient. He schooled the urge to rush things though, determined to at least attempt to make this special for his lover. He was on his third glass of vodka now and while he sipped it, letting his meal settle in his stomach, he finally moved his foot under the table, raising it so it pressed into the general’s crotch as he wiggled his toes, hoping to cause a reaction.

Gasping softly, Sephiroth looked at Tseng, eyes filled with longing. He'd had another two glasses and though it was enough to make him feel warm, he wasn't as loose as his lover. It looked as though Tseng was having a great time over there. “My love, do you mind if I had some more? I don't want to use all of the vodka from your homeland though. It wouldn't be right. Is there anything else you wouldn't mind me drowning myself in? I want to feel like you do.”

“You can drink the rest of the bottle, if you like, love,” Tseng purred, feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. “I have it imported on a regular basis.” He kept his toes moving, enjoying the feeling of Sephiroth’s cock slowly hardening under his ministrations.

Smiling, the general took the bottle in hand and with a few massive gulps, he finished the bottle. “Thank you,” he said gratefully, “I think that might do it.” He stared distractedly at Tseng's face while he gauged that this would be enough based on what he knew of Hojo's Sephiroth-alcohol tolerance research, greatly enjoying the dark man's toes on him. From what he could tell, this vodka was about six times as potent as that from up north in the snowy lands. “Yeah... I think in a few minutes...” His hips shifted forward, causing the vibe to press firm against one of his inner walls and his cock against the ball of Tseng's foot, legs spreading wider under the table.

“Hmmm,” Tseng hummed, smirking as Sephiroth pushed against his foot. His own cock was hardening, just from the feeling of the general’s erection as he continued wriggling his toes. “How about we move this somewhere more comfortable?” he suddenly suggested, thoughts of touching more of the general filling his mind.

“Y-yes,” the general hissed. “But... didn't you suggest a shower? I can do it now if you like.” He rolled his hips wantonly, shamelessly seeking out more contact from Tseng.

“A shower?” Tseng repeated, it taking a few seconds for the thought to register and clarify in his mind. When he remembered that tonight was the night he would finally claim his lover, he felt a jolt of desire that had him wriggling in his chair. “My apologies, I forgot about that,” he conceded, reluctantly removing his foot and standing up only to find himself unsteady on his feet, one hand resting on the table to steady himself as he tried to cover up the fact his head was spinning a little. “Would you mind if I watched?”

“Not at all...,” the general said huskily. In his wildest fantasies, Tseng would watch the general while he was naked and vulnerable, those dark eyes hungry and sparkling. “Leave these, I will clear the table later.” Walking over to his beloved, he took his hand and kissed it. “Shall we?” he asked gently but to be safe, made no moves to help his lover, pretending that the Head Turk was at normal footing for now in case Tseng didn't want help.

Tseng grasped onto the general’s arm, his pride forgotten as his head spun. “Lead the way, love,” he murmured, excited at the prospect of watching his lover bathe. As much time as they spent together naked, it wasn’t often that Tseng got a clear view of Sephiroth completely bare and he licked his lips at the thought.

Once they made it to the bathroom, Sephiroth made sure the seat of the toilet was down and gave his lover a front row seat, gently guiding him to it. Fortunately, the master bathroom was rather big and Sephiroth stood in front of his lover only a couple of feet away, slowly removing his clothing. By the time his pants were off, there was no disguising the fact that he was fully erect. “You make me tremble,” he whispered softly, his cheeks rosy with lust as he bent down to turn on the faucet to pleasantly hot water, hearing the gratifying sound of the spray hitting the tub floor.

Tseng watched the other man intently, eyes concentrating on his body boldly as he was just tipsy enough for his usual discretion to be absent. “And you make me hard,” he mumbled absently, not realizing he’d said the words out loud.

With a sharp exhale, Sephiroth stepped into the warm stream, picking up Tseng's body wash, sniffing it when the top was open. “Mm...,” he hummed. “This really suits you, love. Absolutely.” Squeezing a generous portion into his palm, the general rubbed it into a rich lather with both hands before running them over his arms, soaping his underarms and chest. Watching Tseng, he felt his hair soaking up the water, realizing that he should have put it up, but it was too late now at any rate.

Tseng only hummed in reply, not really listening as he continued to ogle the general. The water made little streams down the lines of his muscles, making Tseng want to lick those little rivers himself. As he stared, he began to feel hot so he unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor as his own hands began to wander over his chest, feeling some of the same lines there that he could see on Sephiroth, although less defined.

“Tseng,” the general moaned in response, his eyes immediately drawn to that creamy skin and those soft pink nipples. His cock jumped once as he watched that curious hand, his own still descending steadily in large cleansing circles. His breath grew ragged as he felt the alcohol kicking in and he slumped against the shower wall. Eagerly, he felt the tight expanse of his own belly as he watched Tseng's rising and falling, so close to touching his cock but hesitant as he couldn't remember doing something so shameless in front of his lover before.

Tseng’s eyes were focused on Sephiroth’s hands now, watching as they hesitated so close to his cock. “Lower,” he mumbled, his own hand disappearing down the front of his pants to fondle his erection.

“Yes,” the silver haired man said stiffly, taking his cock in hand. Sagging against the wall, he stroked it firmly. “Do you want me to... like I do when I'm alone and thinking of you?”

“Yes. Show me how you do it when I’m not there. Show me how much you hunger for my lips around your cock… for my spread thighs,” Tseng breathed out, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to try and stop himself from continuing. His pants felt too constricting, stopping him from touching all the places he wished to on his own body, so he quickly got rid of them, letting them fall off his feet. One of his hands wrapped back around his cock, stroking and squeezing as the other kneaded his balls gently. “Seph, show me.”

“Oh, Tseng,” the general moaned, pulling on his shaft, feeling his skin tugged this way and that from base to tip and back again. Pressing his thumb in a circular motion over the mushroomed head, Sephiroth spread himself wide for Tseng's gaze, feeling his balls hang low. Beginning to stroke himself harder and faster, he felt them dip and sway before his lover’s eyes and his eyes grew cloudy with desire. He could feel the vibe still deep inside him and he decided now to remove it, hoping he wouldn't offend his beautiful love. Bending with his head under the spray, looking down to the floor and what he could see between his open legs, Sephiroth reached back to pull at the device with one hand while his hand stroked himself urgently with the other. His body slumped forward to rest one shoulder against the tiles, allowing him to watch his love and use both hands easily. It was almost as if the vibrator was part of him now and uneasily, he jiggled it in a patient effort, knowing it would come out but that it would take some manipulation. It didn't help that his beloved's dark eyes were always so bewitching.

“Hngh,” Tseng whimpered, remembering what the general was touching in his ass. “Take it out… I want you to feel empty, to yearn for something to fill the space it leaves behind,” Tseng rasped, his own hand that had been fondling his balls stopped and moved up to his lips. He sucked two fingers inside, licking and covering them in his saliva before pulling them out slowly. Spreading his legs and teasing his own entrance with his fingertips, the hand on his cock began to move faster. “I can’t wait to take away that feeling… to fill you and make you writhe on my cock.”

“Oh baby, yess... I want you... here,” Sephiroth said, pressing the vibrator in and out, in and out very gently until it finally slipped free, leaving his ass uncomfortably vacant, as if part of him was missing. Unable to resist, he shifted his hips to face Tseng, pressing his bottom out with a blush to show his lover he had done what was requested of him. Setting the vibrator upright on its base on the floor of the shower, he ran his own fingertips over his clenching hole twice slowly where his love could see. Then he pressed two soapy fingers inside to clean his inner walls, his cock and balls hanging heavily between his legs. Unable to really see behind him anymore, craning his neck to still try and see what Tseng was up too, he wished he could hear the soft sounds of the Head Turk's breathing. “Does this please you, my love? I want to make myself nice and ...clean for you.” His cock twitched where it lay, pointed down toward the floor.

“Hn, it does please me,” Tseng replied, pulling both hands away from his body, his breaths coming fast. He didn’t want to come like this, by his own hands. He’d become so lost in what was happening that he’d almost pushed too far, to a level of arousal where he wouldn’t be able to stop. “I want to watch you come for me, so then I can take you to bed and get you hard, all over again.” Wrapping his own arms around his waist so they wouldn’t wander anymore, he smiled at his lover through the glass of the shower door.

“Ungh,” the general moaned, his hips swiveling to catch himself in the right spot, other hand reaching down to grab hold of his cock once more. His bottom started to dance just as he loved it to when his lovers danced beneath him while he pumped in and out of their bodies. “I'm close,” he said through gritted teeth, his body turning fully sideways so he could see his love better. “Oh Tseng... baby.” With that, he shot his milky seed down into the pooling suds at his feet. “F-fuck,” he stammered, unable to keep his hazy eyes off of the Head Turk's face, those eyes watching his rotating bottom and he stiffened as he jammed his fingers in deep, his cock jarring with his release and his eyes fell closed in bliss, his mind's eye still full of his Tseng.

“Beautiful, Seph,” Tseng murmured, smiling as he watched his lover recover from his orgasm. The general had come so far to be able to let him watch like this, and the head Turk found himself feeling proud of his lover and the trust they now shared. “No one should ever see you like this except for us… your family.”

“Tseng,” Sephiroth whimpered, again watching his lover through hazy, contented eyes, his hand moving to rinse the seed and suds away from his now-relaxed, highly oversensitive body. “I'm so happy that you are my family. You are exceptional... and I love you so much.” His instincts wanted to carry him directly out of the shower and pull his little raven into his arms, packing them off to bed but he did not want to miss any of what his love would choose to do with him tonight, what else might be in store, so he only smiled at the Head Turk lovingly.

“I love you too,” Tseng replied, grin widening as he thought of what was to come tonight. Ignoring his own nakedness, he stood up and stretched, a little light headed but better than he had been. “I think I will go and turn down the bed. Come in when you are done love?” he asked, walking over to the shower and opening the door so he could give the general a kiss.

The general opened his mouth to allow his lover in. It was the one of the best feelings he had ever felt and instantly, he wanted more. “Y-yes,” he stammered, ready to follow dripping wet. Reaching for a towel after he'd watched that sleek naked behind on its way out of the bathroom, Sephiroth stepped out of the shower onto Tseng's plush bath rug, his toes curling into it in anticipation. Tseng was going to be inside him soon and the general was feeling overwhelming feelings of desire mixed with a slight amount of nervousness. Of course, he knew that he had just held onto a vibrator all day and Tseng would feel infinitely better, but it was his chance to truly belong to his beloved in the same way the Head Turk belonged to him. It was so heady and fantastic and huge and powerful and... and... Tseng's cock was going to be inside of him!

Wordlessly, with a strange, happy quirk of his mouth, the general softly padded into the bedroom after he'd toweled off, his cock hard again.

Tseng was lying the wrong way across the bed when Sephiroth entered, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets across his bare skin. He had folded the quilt and sheet right down to the bottom of the bed, leaving nothing to get in their way, and remembered to hide a tube of lube under the bedding, for easy access later on. His head was still spinning a little, but it wasn’t to an uncomfortable level at all, and when he smiled at the general, his expression was a little playful. “You are beautiful, Seph,” he murmured, one of his hands giving his own cock a couple of slow strokes as he enjoyed the view.

As he approached the side of the bed, the general blushed deeply, his eyes roaming to his lover's moving hands and the glistening skin just waiting for him. He was so keen to rush the bed and kiss Tseng's lips swollen but he stopped himself. How would Vincent and Yazoo play this? He decided to just enjoy being looked at. Carefully, he stood next to the edge of the mattress, his cock standing hard at attention with the excitement of Tseng's eyes on him. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, leaning down to bring his face alongside the Head Turk's, needing another sweet kiss before they began but not forcing one as he might under such close watch.

“You’re welcome,” Tseng replied, the grin on his face growing. He reached out to grab hold of Sephiroth without warning, flipping him on his back on the bed and ending up on top of him, straddling his waist. It was only then that he leaned in to kiss the general, starting with a slow, almost chaste kiss before he gently deepened it, wanting to savor every moment of this night.

“Tseng,” the general breathed in a muffled whisper against soft lips, having let his guard down but it was for the best. If it had not been his little raven, he would not have lapsed so thoroughly. His hand came up to gently touch the back of Tseng's bicep, his eyes falling closed as he opened his mouth to let his lover have him.

Internally, Tseng was having problems that he didn’t want to admit. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to top Sephiroth, because just the thought was enough to get him hard. It was more his body’s natural reaction to the general, and how the urge to surrender to him was always so overwhelming. Pulling back from the kiss, Tseng sat up and looked down at his lover, one hand coming up to trace the line of his jaw.

“Are you sure this is what you want, love?” he asked, wanting to be completely sure before they progressed any further.

Sephiroth nodded hazily. “Please,” he replied, still blushing. The alcohol had loosened him up nicely and now, he wanted to be touched, claimed. He felt himself keenly aware of the places their bodies touched, of the Head Turk's private parts touching his. “I want to be yours completely.”

“Hmm,” Tseng hummed happily, letting his lower body begin to move a little, just enough to tease and tempt. “I want to claim you completely, love. Just remember that I love you unequivocally, and if at any time you want me to stop or change your mind, just say the word. I will not be angry or hurt, so do not hesitate if this begins to feel wrong in any way, alright?” 

Tseng own erection was beginning to ache and while he was keen to move forward, he wanted to make sure Sephiroth wasn’t feeling pressured into this. Enough people had pressured him in his life and Tseng didn’t want to be one of them.

“Thank you,” the general said again, his legs spreading automatically underneath his beloved to feel more of Tseng against him there. It was heady to see those dark eyes gazing down at him like this and it was a feeling he very much wanted to explore while safely in his lover's hands. “I love you too... and I hunger for you... for as long as I've known you, little raven. I've never felt safer.” He tipped his head up to kiss Tseng again in reassurance and encouragement. “I want to really feel with you. I want to feel....” His blush deepened and his voice grew softer. “I want to feel... dirty... and wonderful... and private... with you. Does that please you?”

“Dirty mmm?” Tseng purred, a devious grin on his lips. “I like dirty.” He reached between them with one hand, wrapping it around the general’s cock and beginning a slow stroke. “You’re already so hard, General. I think it is time I inspected you more thoroughly… after all, I need to make sure everything is up to my standards.” With a chuckle, Tseng moved back towards Sephiroth’s feet, kneeling between his legs. “I want you on your hands and knees for my inspection. Knees apart and chest on the bed. I want you wide open for me, showing me everything you are hiding down there, General.”

A jolt shot through the general, causing his shaft to twitch in the Head Turk's hand. “You make me hard,” he hitched, immediately getting up to grant his lover's wishes. Getting up on hands and knees, he spread his limbs wide on the sheets, feeling the air of the room whispering across his private areas. He could barely contain his excitement of languishing like this, his genitals so fully exposed to where his lover would be able to see and touch every inch of him freely. It felt incredible. Shakily, Sephiroth lowered his upper body onto the bed to rest on his arms, which clutched a nearby pillow under his chin. With almost baited breath, he found himself hoping that his gonads were to Tseng's liking as they hung from this angle. He had never seen the whole of them before and though no one had ever given him cause to doubt his virility, the general did feel a bit anxious. “Do I please you... my most precious love?”

“I think you should call me Commander while you are under inspection, General,” Tseng instructed, both hands ghosting gently up the insides of Sephiroth’s parted thighs, to balance the harshness of his words. “It is very unprofessional to use endearments in this situation, is it not?” He leant forward to lay a couple of soft kisses to his lover’s backside, giving one cheek a light nip in chastisement.

“Aye, sir,” Sephiroth replied, his buttocks clenching with the thrill of it. “Do I please you, Commander sir?” His bottom pressed outward, his tailbone tilting higher toward the ceiling. “I would like nothing better than to please you, sir.” Though he had never really given any of the Shinra suits aside from Lazard this magnitude of glorified respect, had never addressed a true commanding officer since he was much younger, he happily yielded the luxury to Tseng for the sake of their game. The very thought of having Tseng over him in even this way thrilled him to the depths of his being.

“You do please me, general. Greatly so,” Tseng murmured, eyes taking in every inch that was being presented to him. One hand moved down and under to fondle the general’s testes as the other traced down his cleft, pausing to circle his entrance slowly. “You are already so open for me… so eager. Did you enjoy wearing that device today? How did it feel inside of you, moving as you moved? I want you to tell me everything… while I taste what you have to offer me.” Leaning in, Tseng began to lick over the general’s entrance, giving a teasing poke or two but mostly just teasing as he waited for his answer.

Unable to keep from moaning into the pillow, for Tseng rarely spoke this brazenly or dabbled this openly in sexual fantasies, Sephiroth had to take a moment before he could raise his head to speak, his bangs hanging into this flushed face. “I... I did enjoy it, sir. At first, with every movement I made today, it served to remind me that it would soon be you inside me... that I was meant first for you. I couldn't help but dream of how your cock would feel within my body... how you would choose to take me. Then... later, it almost became a part of me when it was switched off. I would remember it occasionally and... from time to time, I would entertain fantasies of wearing it for you outside of here... and that everyone would know when they looked at me that I belong to you.”

Tseng hummed in response, wriggling his tongue into Sephiroth’s relaxed entrance once more as he retrieved the lube, releasing the general’s testes so he could spread some over his fingers. He withdrew his tongue, leaning back a little to speak. “You do belong to me now, general and it pleases me how co-operative you are being tonight.” One hand moved up the length of Sephiroth’s cock, Tseng’s thumb running over the head to smear precome over it before starting up a slow stroking movement on the shaft. “And I think, in the future, I may make you wear that device again. It opens you up so nicely,” he murmured, two fingers of his free hand slipping inside of Sephiroth’s entrance easily. “You could wear it to work for me… then you would be ready for me to stop by any time and take you, whenever I wished.”

“Yes sir... oh yes,” the general sighed, his hole starting to welcome Tseng's fingertips eagerly. His lover could take him over his own desk, laid out over a mountain of dry paperwork... or perhaps, he would come for him when Sephiroth checked in with Lazard first thing in the morning. Oh how the general loved seeing the blond uncomfortable and Tseng fucking him within arm's reach would surely bring a flustered air to that pale skin of the Director's. There weren't many other places that were safe or good times that would not expose his private life to Professor Hojo or deflower his careful image in front of his troops but at the moment, the silver haired man didn't care. In fact, it spurred his desire for his little raven sky high. 

“Would you be naked too? Or would you be fully clothed as you took your pleasure right there, my Commander?”

“Clothed, of course. I wouldn’t have the time to stop that long,” Tseng murmured, leaning over Sephrioth’s back to bite and suck up a mark. “Although, if I were to catch you in Lazard’s office, I may be tempted to disrobe completely and take you over his desk. It would only be fair to give the Director a worthy show.”

Sephiroth moaned, his body arching up toward Tseng. He wondered what the skin there would look like later. Would others would see he had been claimed by the dark haired beauty if he were to spar again with Angeal or one of his fellow Firsts and now that the President was back and Rufus Shinra’s obligations to them were off, if he were to visit the labs again? He couldn’t help but feel special… prized... and he would wear it proudly for all to see. “Yesss,” he agreed huskily. “Show him your body, my commander… my love.”

Tseng added a third finger, twisting them in search of the General’s prostate as his other hand squeezed a little, speeding up the strokes of his lover’s cock. “Would you moan for us both, let go of your inhibitions and show us how much you love submitting to our desires?” he whispered, grinning when he found that spot inside of Sephiroth.

“Yes,” the general said, eyebrows knitting as his eyes closed. His body tensed with every poke and every perfect stroke. “I love submitting myself to you.” The thought of himself moaning and being as free and wanton as Yazoo or Vincent was almost too much and he had to hold himself back from making too much sound now lest he lose himself. “My love... I... I'm... close.” He also had to refrain from saying his beloved's name, from thinking too much about the fact that it was Tseng back there or he would certainly spill over again, unable to help himself. The Head Turk was so very beautiful and made the general feel so intensely exposed and yet perfectly protected.

“Hnnn,” Tseng murmured, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out, making sure to hit that spot every time. “You’re holding back, general. I want to hear you love for me in your moans of pleasure,” he insisted, pausing to suck up another mark on his lover’s back as he took a couple of deep breaths to control his own growing need. Sephiroth was so beautiful like this, taken by the pleasure but still trying to restrain himself. “Let it all go, love. Come for me and don’t hold back anything from the one who loves you.”

“Tseng,” the general breathed softly before his breathing picked up gradually within a few counts, going from shallow and controlled to deep and feverish. With each one, he let out the sound he'd been holding and the shock of how he sounded took his body over. “I love you,” he whimpered desperately. “My Tseng... I love you so much!” His volume was considerably louder and his orgasm shook him almost violently, causing him to clamp down on the dark beauty's long fingers, unwilling to let the man go. His cock jerked as it emptied its juices onto the bedsheets beneath him. _Fuck..._ he thought, his eyes wide and cheeks rosy with boundless embarrassment at the mess he'd just caused but he was too blissful to speak again. The realization only made his cock jump again in the warmth of the Head Turk's hand. Even his lack of control was so compelling and perfect to his need to let go in the presence of his beloved.

“My love,” Tseng murmured, laying kisses down the general’s back as his climax abated, every sound and gasp of breath making his own cock ache with the need to join him. “Goddess, you are simply gorgeous like this… I want you so much, love you so much.” He reluctantly pulled his hands free of his lover’s body, wiping them quickly on the sheet before guiding his lover to the other side of the bed to lay down on his back. Sephiroth looked a little dazed and the blush on his cheeks only made Tseng want him even more. He couldn’t hold back a low growl as he positioned himself over the other man, hungrily looking over the perfect body beneath his own. “I may be willing to share you within our circle, but I want you to remember who you truly belong to, who loves you and will never let you go,” he whispered huskily, leaning in to bite down lightly on Sephiroth’s bottom lip before licking and kissing over it.

The general gazed up at him with hazy, wondrous eyes, his breath quieting as it puffed out over Tseng's mouth as he met his love's kisses with small pouts of his lips. Small whispering whimpers came from somewhere deep within his throat, only loud enough for his beloved to hear. “I belong to you,” he said confidently. “It's the biggest thing I've ever wanted... and I'm so lucky to have found you. I want to be yours as you are mine.” His hand moved to cup Tseng's cheek, reveling in the smooth warmth. “You are too memorable and dear to ever be anything but cherished... my Tseng.”

Tseng smiled, his own cheeks flushing a little at Sephiroth’s words as he moved his legs so he was straddling the general’s waist and sat upright. “You are trying to distract me with your silver tongue, General,” he joked, trying to change the subject as his heart fluttered in his chest. “You will find that your charming words will not sway me from my intended actions against you… or more accurately, in you.” Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle a little, a little too pleased with what Sephiroth had said but having to joke to cover up just how vulnerable those words made him feel.

Sephiroth smiled, unable to resist. “Well, my silver tongue does love distracting you as often as possible.” He hummed, a small thrill jolting through him. “I like that... you in me.” Reaching down, he gave Tseng's patient member a firm stroke. Oh gods, the anticipation was so intense. “Make me yours?” His legs spread open until he was deliciously spread-eagle beneath Tseng, his hole clenching its welcome.

Tseng raised one eyebrow, feigning ignorance of his own cock which was screaming at him to get on with it. “Oh, somebody is a little needy, aren’t they?” he asked, grin still firmly in place as he tried to ignore Sephiroth’s hand on his cock and the way his own hips moved into his lover’s touch. “And here I was thinking you were already mine.”

The general cleared his throat quietly. “Well... in truth, I was yours the moment you set eyes on me in your office that day, when I intruded on your phone call with the kittens. I could never get enough of you like that, in the throes of passion, completely uninhibited. So I had to see you again... and I got very lucky.” His hand rose back up the shaft, his thumb sliding over something cool that caused him to look down at it and back up at his love in question.

Tseng’s face suddenly turned a darker shade of red and he looked away, a little ashamed. “It’s just to make sure I… I last,” he mumbled quietly, annoyed at himself for forgetting the cock ring was even there.

Hearing that, along with the realization that Tseng was where he was, self-control failing out of their passion for each other, Sephiroth perked up for a moment. He blushed again and they made quite a pair, almost like two shy youths following a school boy crush, but he wanted ever so much to please, to a be a part of Tseng's desires all the more. 

Another thought came to mind meanwhile and he gently signaled the Head Turk that he wanted them both to sit upright. Then, he sat up on his knees, burying his face in the dark beauty's neck as he had often seen Yazoo do, careful though to keep his hands away as he slowly and meaningfully rained kisses downward over Tseng's chest and belly, which tightened under the loving attention.

“Seph,” Tseng whined, arching into his lover’s touch. “I-I don’t think I need any more foreplay at this point. Already want you too much,” he added, his hands threading through silver locks as he gazed at the general.

Be that as it may, Sephiroth didn't feel the need to forgo licking Tseng's cock now that he'd found it down there. It had called to him and he wasted little time getting to it. His beloved would get this foreplay alright, whether he wanted it or not. After laving the long slit, tasting the salty precum that had dewed at the perfect tip, the general moaned softly, opening his mouth to take it in completely, to suck on it gratefully, his hands unable to resist moving in to take hold of Tseng's slender waist. Feeling that dark gaze warming him, he glanced up to watch dark eyes lovingly for a moment before throwing himself back into the pleasure of it with closed eyes.

“Oh holy fuck,” Tseng mumbled, trying desperately to keep his hips from thrusting. “Goddess, I want to fuck you so much,” he added without even considering his words, his need completely destroying the usual filter between his brain and mouth.

“Tseng,” Sephiroth moaned, the sound muffled around that thick shaft. He always got such a thrill from having his lover at his mercy like this but the idea of Tseng inside him, so close, at one with him, made his brain go into meltdown. He began to suck, hard, relentlessly pulling his beloved to him, arms wrapping tightly around Tseng's hips greedily.

Tseng totally lost control of his hips as they began to thrust, trying to push further into his lover’s talented mouth. “Please,” he moaned, throwing his head back and his body shuddered, trying to come but being denied by the cock ring. “Oh fuck.. please Seph… anything you want.. just stop, please stop and I’ll tell you anything you want,” he gasped out, his hands in the general’s hair fisting tight.

Sephiroth remembered himself and the realization that he had failed in being a good submissive for his little raven was the first thing on his mind. Sheepishly, he let Tseng's cock go with one last suck, too enamored with the salty-sweet taste of it. _I'm...not very good at this, I'm afraid,_ he berated himself silently but the fact remained that Tseng was willing to share secrets with him. “Tell me,” he whispered, “A secret desire... please, my love? Tell me while you enter me so that I will always remember that feeling while I fantasize about it in front of my troops.”

Tseng whimpered a little, only one thing coming to mind and it was something that he had never planned to admit to his lover. “Lie down on your back and lift your legs for me?” he asked, leaning in close to kiss Sephiroth first, slipping his tongue into his lover’s mouth for a moment and tasting himself there. “Let me see you bared for me… then I will do as you ask.”

With a small uncertain smile, Sephiroth took another sweet kiss, and with a shiver, he lay back on the pillows, his hair fanning out all around them before, as seductively as he could manage, he pulled one leg up at a time, baring his nether regions for Tseng's eyes. His testicles lay there heavily and he became acutely aware of them. Pulling his knees apart, he angled one on each side, resting against his ribs to open his thighs more as well. “You should know, I dream of this quite a lot,” the general confessed with a quiet sigh, his cock beginning to stiffen again where it lay exposed.

“You dream of this? Of being exposed for me?” Tseng asked, his voice showing a little of his disbelief. With all the beautiful men in their lives, he still found it hard to believe the general would dream of him. He wasn’t as sexy or shameless as Vincent, wasn’t as sensual as Yazoo and didn’t have that attractive innocence that Lazard displayed.

Sephiroth's eyes grew sultrier and hazier as they gazed at him. “All the time,” he replied softly, eyes full of the love he felt for his magnificent love. “You're usually fully clothed and I am not, the opposite of how it used to be for you, naked and me with all my armor on. I'm sorry I was so unyielding, my love.”

“No need to apologize. You are not the only one who finds that scenario arousing,” Tseng murmured, grinning. His hands began to slowly stroke Sephiroth’s inner thighs as he continued, moving higher inch by inch. “I quite enjoyed the way you took me, that first time.”

Fighting to keep his eyes open to watch his lover's face, the general moaned softly. “So did I,” he agreed with shallow breath and his cock twitched. He wanted to ask about his beloved's desire again but he allowed himself to bask in this moment, seeing how Tseng felt about the general fulfilling his wishes. Another moan escaped him and he stiffened for a moment with the stimulation of his beloved's sure, warm hands.

“Still a little sensitive from before, hmm?” Tseng asked, his hands moving to fondle Sephiroth’s cock. His own desire was back under control for now, but he knew as soon as he sunk into the general’s body, all he would want to do was come. Tseng was determined to fight that urge though and the cock ring would ensure his success. “Your virility is impressive, love. I don’t think I could get it up again so quickly after already orgasming twice.” Leaning in to lick a line up the underside of Sephiroth’s cock, he smiled up at his beautiful lover. “I am glad we have others in our circle to entertain you when I need a rest.”

Inhaling sharply, the general had to shut his eyes but couldn't resist peeking down at his beloved there. Oh, Tseng was so irresistible! “Thank you,” he breathed, curling the fingertips of one hand around this side of the mattress while the other caressed its way down to the Head Turk's bare shoulder, which was shrouded in silky raven hair. “Tseng...will you tell me now? Your desire?” Being naked under Tseng's gaze was surely reward enough but the general had to know now that his beloved was willing and he felt as though his window of opportunity grew narrower.

Tseng grin fell for a moment, but was soon back with a reddening of his cheeks that he tried to pretend wasn’t there. “Damn,” he muttered. “I was hoping you had forgotten about that.” Tseng then took the opportunity to swallow Sephiroth’s cock, slipping two well lubed fingers into the general’s entrance to make sure his lover was as ready as he could be for him. It was a low way to try and get out of a promised admission, but he was a Turk after all.

“Ungh, my love,” the general whimpered, his volume growing with need. “Oh Tseng!” His belly tightened as he arched up into Tseng's mouth but his hand succeeded in freeing his beloved from his cock. “Tell me?”

Tseng tried to glare at Sephiroth, but the hands holding his face were gentle and his lover had a pleading look in his eyes that went straight to the Turk’s cock. Sighing, Tseng conceded defeat, but he kept his fingers moving inside the general as a small victory for himself. “Are you sure you want to know my perversions?” he asked, a final appeal as his fingers twisted and rubbed over his lover’s prostate.

“Oh Goddess... Tseng... Yes,” the general said eagerly, feverishly writhing with every pulse of his love's fingers. “Tell me... p-please?”

“Alright,” Tseng whispered, keeping his fingers moving in the hope that Sephiroth would be too distracted to hear him, or remember what he was about to say. “I want… I want to learn to…,” he started, floundering when he couldn’t find the right words. “That day, I walked in on you and Vincent and he was in the costume. I know that was a part of the roleplay the two of you do together. I want to learn how to do it too… for you, like he does. But not all the time like he does. Just maybe once, or twice. Special occasions maybe?” The words tumbled out, not as clearly as he had hoped, and the last few were barely understandable as they’d been mumbled. His cheeks blushed hotly at the shame of such desires as Sephiroth’s hands held his face firmly, in place, not allowing him to turn away as he would have wished to.

It wasn't as the general had expected. It was not a way in which the general could be submissive to his lover at all as the silver haired man had desired secretly for so long. In fact, it was truly nothing to be ashamed of in Sephiroth's way of thinking either, as he had always unconditionally been in the dominant position over his partners. The very fact that Tseng would want to do such a thing for him was.... “I... would be honored... if you would do that for me... my love. You would be breathtaking.” His cock twitched in interest as he began to imagine Tseng in the maid outfit... or simply the lingerie underneath and he groaned with the fierce desire that assaulted his brain.

“It’s a desire. I don’t know if I’d actually ever do it,” Tseng muttered, finally pulling his face free of Sephiroth’s hold and sitting back so he could watch his fingers at work. “It’s not really a Turk thing to be so submissive. I suppose I am curious as to how it feels and as to why it appeals so much to Vincent. I want to understand why the both of you connect on that level.”

“Not a Turk thing?” the general questioned playfully before he moaned again. All of his lovers, all being Turks, had been submissive with him. Though he had never been fucked, his last round with each of them alone, they were each starting to branch out now, learning to take the upper hand with him each in their own ways. However, he knew very well that Tseng had assumed the dominant role with the kittens and Vincent often did with Yazoo as well, like a bedroom chain of command. He had also seen that chain of command breached a few times when the two youngest had their way with their nushi but he let his beloved have his moment, smiling up at him blissfully. “Oh you will do it,” the general promised. “We cannot leave it now. I want you to feel the pleasure of everything you want with me... and I will be gentle.”

“I hardly think the point of being submissive like that is being treated gently, general,” Tseng retorted with a grin. Pulling his fingers free, he paused for a moment to smooth some lube over his cock, hissing at how sensitive it was, before he crawled up between the general’s legs to capture his lips in a kiss. “Isn’t that game all about you being a bossy, perverted sex god?” he whispered, smirking as he gave Sephiroth’s bottom lip another light bite.

“Sex god?” A soft breathless chuckle spilled over the general's lips, whipping some of Tseng's hair out of his face. “I'm already bossy and perverted anyway.”

“Hmmm… true. But when you play that game, it’s different, isn’t it?” Tseng asked, feeling his cock bump up against the general’s entrance. He didn’t thrust forward yet, simply wriggling his hips a little so the head of his cock pushed it a little, before pulling back again. “You reach a whole new level of perversity and bossiness. I think I’d really like to see that… see you in total control and command.” As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, Tseng began to push forward very slowly, feeling barely any resistance as the head of his cock breached Sephiroth’s body. He paused then, only just inside his lover. “Wouldn’t you like to have me under you control like that, totally unable to argue or do anything without your permission?”

Sephiroth looked up at Tseng out of wide eyes, his breaths short and labored. It felt so strange... and perfect with a sharp sting in his most private space. He was a little unnerved but not really afraid, for he knew there was almost nothing that could really hurt or injure him and there was the fact that he had been engineered to heal much of it naturally. 

“I... do like it when you are pliant and obedient... but... it's not right for me to want to control you... all the time, is it? The control I assert over Vin when he's my Jun is... a partnership. In life outside the bedroom, any need to control him is... because I let him piss me off... It's _my lack_ of control... I'm afraid.” His thoughts and words came more easily as he grew used to Tseng inside him and he became more at ease. “It's because I am used to regimented obedience to authority but he... and Yazoo... show me again and again that life... doesn't have to be that way... that there is more. Do you _want_ to give yourself over to me, love? To be my willing love slave as Vin is? If you wanted to, I would be happy to take you into my care and give you the most... exquisite pleasure and humiliation that I am capable of... because I love you and I want to be one who makes you happy.”

“I don’t want it like that all of the time, no. To roleplay it, at least once, would be… would be what I was asking for,” Tseng replied, giving up the attempt at playfulness he had been trying for. His attempts to distract Sephiroth from the vulnerability he would feel when being entered for the first time were not working and the stress on the other man’s face was plain for him to see, despite the conversation being about something else altogether.

“But all of that doesn’t matter right now. We can talk about it later.” Reaching one hand up, Tseng cupped the side of Sephiroth’s face, having to make an effort to keep his hips still as the urge to thrust all the way in became a little overwhelming. “This is upsetting you… what we are doing. I was trying to distract you, but I can tell you aren’t enjoying it, love. Do you want me to stop? It is completely alright if you do.” Tseng leant in to kiss Sephiroth gently, worried. “I love you and if you are not ready for this, that is completely understandable.”

“N-no... please don't stop,” the general said assertively. Vincent had told him that it was even better than the device. He had just not expected the feeling of Tseng inside him to be so much more. “You are larger than that vibrator... thicker most certainly and I suspect a touch longer too.” He suspected that the Head Turk had gone easy on him when he had ordered the device for him. “Just give me one more moment. I want to feel this with you... more than anything.” After a couple of deep breaths, he could feel his channel relaxing, letting his love in even a bit further. “Will you move for me, Tseng?”

“The head is in, so the worst part is already over, love,” Tseng assured Sephiroth, nuzzling the side of his face. “And there’s no hurry. We’ll go slow.” Sitting up a little so he could watch his lover and gauge any pain he was causing, Tseng thrust forward a little before pulling back, keeping his movements slow and pushing forward a little more with each thrust. It was so tight inside of the general and Tseng couldn’t help but moan, so very glad he’d decided to wear the cock ring. There was no possible way he could have lasted otherwise. “Goddess, you feel so fucking amazing,” he gasped, sweat beginning to form on his forehead from the effort of controlling himself.*

“That was only... the... head? Ohhh, Tseng... gods!” The general's body curled and arched into his beloved's. “Ohh yesss, that... feels... fuck!” His arms reached up to lace around Tseng's torso. “Keep going, my love... I want you all the way in.” With each thrust, though Sephiroth could tell it was small movements, it became easier and he loosened up a little more. With each slide of Tseng's flesh inside of him the more Sephiroth's channel gave up its resistance, the general felt more and more delicious and the feeling was indescribably good.

Finally Tseng thrust in as far as he could go, stopping for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His cock was aching, the need to climax so close that the pause was as much for him as it was for his lover. “Seph,” he groaned, finding the general’s lips and kissing him roughly, their tongue’s entwining. When Tseng broke the kiss, he had regained enough control to smile down at Sephiroth. “How is it? Alright?”

Feeling drunk off of his lover's scent, the closeness of their bodies in a way that was very new to him, Sephiroth looked up at Tseng with impassioned, adoring eyes. “Yes... it's perfect. When you move, it's so....” No words could describe how addictive it was for the general. “So this is what you feel? When I'm inside you?”

“Oh yeah,” Tseng gasped, his hips twitching as he tried to keep them still. “This is what we all feel when you’re inside of us.” He had to close his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply as Sephiroth’s inner walls kept squeezing and then releasing, the general obviously trying to get used to the new sensations. “I-I have to admit… once I start moving, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop. If you change your mind you’ll have to make me stop.”

“It's alright,” Sephiroth assured. “I don't want you to stop. I want you to reach your peak inside me and I want to feel more.” He reached up to stride some of Tseng's hair behind his ears so he could gaze up at that beautiful face. He felt so close to Tseng right now. “Go ahead, my love...and don't stop. I want you to come inside me.”

“You come first,” Tseng murmured, giving his lover a smile before he pulled back and then pushed in slowly. He managed to keep the pace slow for now, as torturous as it was, wanting Sephiroth to enjoy his first time. “I think… we’ll have to… do this more often,” he mumbled between thrusts, his hips finding a slow rhythm. “You feel so good, love.”

“So do you,” Sephiroth replied, smiling up at Tseng with a blush, very much enjoying being Tseng's love. Experimentally, as it was in his nature to test his own limits, he tried tilting his hips on each thrust and then once, he swiveled his hips in a full circle roll. It wasn't really something he even thought about anymore, he just did it. The results were mind-blowing, causing Tseng's tip to press against his inner walls and skim along them. The circle caused the head to nudge insistently against his secret pleasure button and his eyes shot open wide in surprise and delight. “Fuck, that's good,” and he did it again. “Tseng,” he whimpered his beloved's name, not sure if he wanted the dark haired beauty to save him or ruin him.

Sephiroth’s movement was the end of Tseng’s control, a gasp the only warning he could manage before his thrusts sped up, his body trying to reach climax but being denied by the cock ring that felt like it was strangling his shaft. “S-sorry,” he managed to breathe out, peering down at his lover as he pounded into him, unable to slow down. “Too good.”

At first, the general tried to keep rhythm with Tseng's speed but he proved too slow to keep up. The competitor in him wanted to keep at it until he could but he would lose the spirit of what they were doing here and Sephiroth just wanted release with his love at this point, so he let himself be left behind. Settling down into a more relaxed position, he felt Tseng find his prostate again and his body started to strain with his building orgasm. “Tseng... I...I'm close,” he whispered desperately, his thigh starting to quiver on their own accord when he felt the slap of Tseng's balls against his bottom.

Tseng nodded, reaching down and wrapping one hand around the general’s shaft and beginning to stroke. “Don’t hold back… come for me, love. Like before… let me hear you?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sephiroth’s handsome face, wanting to see the pleasure take him. “Love you, so much.”

Sephiroth gave himself over, trapped in those dark almond eyes. “Tseng... I love you... unhh... I love you too!” His arms quickly moved to take hold of Tseng around his ribs again, pulling his beloved close and pressing his open hips upward, all but pinning the Head Turk's hand in between their bodies. As he was assaulted with pleasure on all fronts, the general felt his cock begin to spurt its liquid affection for the one he loved more than life itself. “Tseng!” he gritted out, the pleasure overwhelming him and he spasmed, his body continuing to clench with each new thrust, unable to escape the rapture, his mouth gasping harshly as he watched his lover's eyes.

Moaning loudly, Tseng kept thrusting, unable to stop himself as Sephiroth’s body clenched around him, squeezing him in delicious agony. His lover looked gorgeous, lost in pleasure as he writhed beneath Tseng, clinging so tightly as he rode out the aftershocks of orgasm. “Seph,” the Turk mumbled, managing to slow down when the general’s passage finally relaxed, his own body trembling as he released Sephiroth’s cock. “You’re beautiful, so perfect,” he mumbled, almost incoherent in his lustful state.

“Tseng,” the general moaned when he had regained his control, sated and blissful, “I feel the same way about you. You mesmerize me... and I will never let you go.” Reaching down between them, he stopped Tseng's thrusting with a single squeeze so that he could remove the ring which had grown quite warm now, tossing it to the side. Then he reached up to give Tseng a soft kiss, whispering. “Move for me, baby.” He said it fairly steadily considering it was Tseng. The very sound of his own words and his beloved's breath ghosting over his lips made him shudder.

“Fuck,” Tseng groaned as he began thrusting into the general, it only taking four thrusts before he climaxed hard, his whole body tensing as he squeezed his eyes closed, unaware of just how much noise he made with his release. He lost his senses for a moment, regaining his awareness to find himself collapsed on top of his lover, Sephiroth’s arms holding him. He hummed into the general’s chest, trying to find the strength to lift his head as his cock twitched, happily sated and still buried inside.

Sephiroth pulled Tseng closer so that he could lazily plunder that sweet mouth with a grateful tongue. “Mmm,” he agreed softly, though he wasn't sure what Tseng had said. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. “Thank you,” he whispered into his lover's mouth between kisses. _Thank you for making me feel coveted... special..._ Protected was another thought that came to mind but he couldn't manage to form the words just yet and he sighed softly before letting Tseng breathe. “The Goddess truly smiled on me the day I found you.”

“I don’t think it was the Goddess who guided you to barge in my office and take me over my desk, love,” Tseng chuckled out, grinning at his lover. “Unless that’s what you call your cock.”

“She did guide me there but the barging and the taking is my way,” the general said with a laugh. “I haven't named it. Does your cock have a name?” He looked at his lover with interest, unable to keep from clenching his channel in one more powerful squeeze.

Tseng whimpered from the assault on his worn out appendage. “Have mercy, Seph. I think it’s already broken,” he muttered, leaning down to nip one of the general’s nipples. “And no, it doesn’t have a name of its own and no, it’s not getting one now,” he added, giving his lover a stern look.

“No, it can't be broken,” the general insisted. “I will be gentle.” Running his hands gently over Tseng's hair, encouraging Tseng to lay his head down on his own chest, Sephiroth hummed happily. “How about Richard?”

“You should remember the fact that I do not need a gun to kill you, general,” Tseng growled.

Running his hands over Tseng's hair, the general smiled. “See, you're better already.” He had no idea how Tseng would intend to kill him without a gun but it was amusing all the same. Closing his eyes, he sniffed the Head Turk's silky locks, pressing a slow kiss to them. His breathing deepened and he moaned softly, pressing his cheek against them affectionately. “You... tempt me... I can't get enough of you.”

“I’m afraid if you want me again, you’re going to have to do all the work. I think my hips need replacement,” Tseng murmured, trying to stay serious but failing as the mental picture of himself and Sephiroth as old men trying to fuck came to mind, making him chuckle.

“Do you think you can become aroused again? I would like to try and ride you if I can,” the general said, already wrapping his legs around the Head Turk's waist and rolling over on his leg with another squeeze so that Tseng wouldn't have to move. The price for that though was that the general clamped tightly around him once more. “I'm sorry,” he offered humbly, admiring the way his love's hair looked splashed across the pillowcase.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Tseng groaned, his cock twitching in interest and making him flinch. “Goddess, if it wasn’t broken before, it’s about to be. I think I should stop taking people’s virginity. I just keep creating sex crazed monsters… must be a curse.” Despite his words, his cock was already half hard just from the sight of the general straddling him.

“It's quite alright, I was already sex-crazed before you took it. I don't hold you responsible for that, my love. However, I can't help that you've... bewitched me.” Leaning down to place a hand on either side of his love's shoulders, Sephiroth began to brace himself, wriggling his hips to make sure Tseng's cock was secure inside him before he began. “Now, just relax and let me bring you pleasure.” He looked down into Tseng's eyes before kissing swollen pink lips. Finally, he began to raise and lower himself on Tseng's shaft when he felt it back to hardness deep inside. “Yesss,” he purred. “I love this.”

Tseng gasped, reaching up to pull Sephiroth into a deep kiss before falling back onto the pillow to watch his lover. “You are so beautiful, Seph… and you’re the one who bewitched me, if you remember.” The general moved gracefully, despite never having done this before and Tseng could do nothing but watch, a little awed by him.

Sephiroth kissed him again, blushing gently. “Thank you,” he said, fully unable to get enough of those dark eyes watching him. “I will fantasize about this too with my next troop sparring.” His own gaze ran over Tseng's chest and belly to the thin, dark treasure trail that led between Sephiroth's moving thighs. “Uhh,” the general groaned, his hand running over Tseng's skin as he sat up straight, his head falling back for one moment while he had to gather his excitement. He was so happy that he was one of the privileged few that got to spend time with the Head Turk this way.

Tseng could only keep staring, stunned by the perfection of his lover as he arched back. “Seph,” he whispered, feeling his stomach tighten as his breath caught in his throat, his hips beginning to thrust up to meet his lover of their own accord. “Goddess, I… I,” he managed to mutter before he suddenly climaxed again, gasping at the suddenness of it.

“Ohh,” the general moaned, abruptly pitching himself forward until he was just above Tseng again. “Ride it out, my love, I'm coming with you.” With that, he pressed down and back, rubbing his weeping erection between their bodies again, spearing himself on Tseng's emptying cock. “Fuck...coming... with you.” He rubbed himself mercilessly all over Tseng, his oversensitive body quaking with the shocks of pleasure and the feel of his beloved's breath on him. “Tseng.” Pushing even his own limits, he planted his elbows on the pillow around his lover’s head, burying his face in that pale neck that had become moist with perspiration. His bottom moved and he could feel himself spilling but he couldn't stop his mad assault on the both of them, fucking until he felt his lover go soft inside of him and he could no longer stand it. Shakily, he tipped to fall onto his side next to the Head Turk, tucking his arms around Tseng's body, pulling the man close to cuddle with him.

“Fuck,” Tseng whispered, eyes already closed. He honestly didn’t think he could move, even if his bed were to suddenly catch fire. “Thank Gaia it’s Sunday tomorrow or I’d have to take the day off,” he added, managing to turn his head so he could nuzzle Sephiroth with a smile on his face.

Sephiroth chuckled tiredly, reaching up to stroke over Tseng's hair. “So would I actually. Can't have me walking funny in front of the recruits. Highly unprofessional. In no time, you'll have completely replaced my training regimen, you seductive creature.”

Laughing quietly, Tseng half rolled over and threw a leg over Sephiroth’s thighs, giving him a rather awkward hug. “Maybe you should recommend this as the new training program for all recruits. Imagine the fun you could have, walking around the class and calling out corrections of positions and movement. It’d be so much fun that I’d even have to drop by, only to give my professional opinion on proceedings, of course.”

“If you dropped by, I'd insist on giving a personal demonstration with you right there in front of my men,” the general purred, having to soften his predatory tone lest he get aroused again. They were both well sated and by this time, Sephiroth was pretty sure he would always be just a few breaths away from fucking Tseng. It was just a fact he would have to face.

“Mmmm… my mind finds that thought very arousing, but my cock has officially gone on sick leave and refuses to respond,” Tseng whispered, letting the thought circulate and grow in his mind.

“Yes, I hear you,” Sephiroth agreed. “When you are ready to go again, tell me what you're imagining?” He reached over and gave Tseng a kiss, letting his eyes fall closed as well, cuddling his love closer. Feeling Tseng's sleeping member touching his skin, his own cock twitched in interest. “Ignore that,” he said softly, his voice growing heavier with their moment of respite. His alcoholic buzz had now worn off and he was feeling perfectly relaxed now.

“You are completely insatiable, aren’t you?” Tseng chuckled, before a yawn stopped him. “I’m afraid that if you have any further needs tonight, you’ll have to track down Vincent, Yazoo or Lazard. I need sleep. Love you and goodnight, Seph.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, Tseng,” the general said softly, exhaling into relaxation, enjoying their closeness. When he felt his lover dozing, he let himself drift off as well.

***.***

**NEXT TIME ON STOLEN –**

_Vincent and Yazoo’s Saturday night adventures… apart._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters – Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz written by Chephren / Vincent, Rufus, Lazard, Reno, Rude written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings – angst, swearing, alcohol abuse.  
> Summary – Yazoo ventures out into the night. Vincent ends up babysitting someone unexpected.
> 
> Ages - Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Back at his apartment, Yazoo lifted his head from where it had been tilted back to soak in his bath. The air around the tub smelled of his old favorite lavender, which subdued him nicely. Reaching for his shampoo, the silver haired youth lathered up his wet hair, taking great care to massage the tension out of his scalp and neck.

It felt good and it was kind of nice to be here. He had unpacked the box that had been delivered from Tseng's office and put everything away so he wouldn't have to look at his room in disarray any longer. 

Rising in the tub, he grabbed hold of the new bottle of body wash that he'd brought home at some point, using only his hands to rub the liquid into his body. His mind began to wander to his lovers as it inevitably did every time he was alone. This time, there was a new face among them though. Immediately, he pushed the thought away angrily. He could see Tseng's face today when they spoke and Vincent's too when he'd seen Yazoo was upset. Sighing, he allowed the vision of Lazard to join them again. The blond was very attractive and he had only ever been respectful. He did like Yazoo’s cookies, so he couldn't be all bad. Fairly certain that night that the Director of SOLDIER hadn't come in with the intention of stealing the ones the youth loved most served to appease him, if only just a little.

Reaching over, he switched on the radio. It was the mainstream pop chart-topper station at the moment and they were playing the same song as the last time he'd checked but the current show was a couple of hours of club trance being that it was Saturday night. Letting his feline eyes unfocus, Yazoo stared dreamily out the windows of the next room, having left the bathroom door open, and noticed the evening sky, dark and inviting.

As he soaped his groin, he lost himself in the music, imagining himself on the dance floor under all the lights, just letting go. It was a very tempting idea... and it would be a chance to forget. Lowering himself back into the tub, he rinsed his hair and then his body before climbing out. Just then, his phone rang and leftover suds slid down his legs as he walked out to look at the caller id. 

_Kadaj_ , he thought in surprise and immediately picked up. “Hello, 'Daj,” he said happily.

“Hey,” Kadaj said, his voice dripping with easy confidence and somehow, Yazoo just knew his bangs hung down in his eyes. Kadaj knew he had great hair. “How are you, Yaz?”

“Yazoo,” a second, much deeper voice on the line chimed in. “I'm on too.”

“Hey Lozzy,” Yazoo said smiling. “Which one of you learned how to dial three-way?” It was something only he had done with them before. He suspected that Kadaj did know how, as he received texts and media messages about every five minutes when they were together, but that his youngest sibling just couldn't be bothered. Being the baby though, they never hassled him for being spoiled, only spoiled him more for it because he knew how to work them now, turning on the charm.

“I did it,” Loz affirmed with a grin. It sounded as if he was standing outside one of the thrill rides of the Golden Saucer as they spoke.

“Hey,” Yazoo volunteered before any more small talk could occur. “Loz, do you remember the orphanage at all? Do you remember anything about what happened before? How we got there?”

There was silence on the other end of the line. Kadaj had started talking to someone nearby, which was unsurprising as he would have no memory of life before their parents and probably didn't care. 

“...A little,” the eldest, or rather, the second eldest said gravely, but he did not go into detail. “How is life at work? Dajy and I are thinking of visiting you there in Midgar one of these days. Clear your schedule in a couple of weeks, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kadaj piped up, having come back to them. “Our band's album took off and is on tour now, Yaz, and we're stopping there. I will get you tickets.”

“Oh, I would love that, Brothers, but listen please,” Yazoo said earnestly. “I found our lost sibling. What Mom and Dad told us is true. We have a brother... and he lives here in Midgar.”

It sounded as if Loz had stepped away to somewhere quiet and Yazoo was met with that silence again and he felt a bit nervous. He decided he wasn't going to tell them too much about his relationship with Sephiroth yet but the rest had to be common knowledge.

“I know,” Loz said finally.

“What?” Yazoo and Kadaj both peeped incredulously.

“I remember him, Yaz,” Loz continued sadly. “Not very well... but I do.” _He never made it out..._

“Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?” Kadaj asked irritably. “Like, what do you know about him?”

“Well, his name is Sephiroth,” Yazoo said cheekily. “And I'm pretty sure when it came up, you weren't listening as usual.” Loz chortled on his end of the phone.

“Aww, Yaz,” the youngest said in exasperation. “ _I_ listen... I _do_. Anyway, who says I want another brother? Where's he been all my life?”

“Here,” Yazoo said easily. “As far as I know, he's always been here. He doesn't really know how to have siblings and I don't think he has any memory of us but even if he did, I don't think he was free to contact us... not back then.”

Loz remained quiet and Yazoo picked up on that immediately.

“Lozzy, if you knew about him, then why didn't you say something when I moved out here?” 

“I... wasn't sure if he'd even want to see us. I didn't want you to be hurt. And now... now he just seems like an asshole, Yaz.”

“He's not,” Yazoo replied a little more defensively than he would have liked. “Not once you get to know-”

“WAIT!!” Kadaj blurted out of nowhere. “ _The_ Sephiroth? _General_ Sephiroth, the Demon of Wutai? Shinra's poster boy is our brother? Oh yeah... he sounds like a total a-money-money.”

“Well, he's not,” Yazoo interrupted firmly. “Let me know when the show is and I'll arrange for you all to meet each other. You never know, Daj. He could be your biggest fan.”

“You really think so?” There was definitely awe in Kadaj's teenage voice.

“Mmmaybe,” Yazoo said smugly. “So come and find out.”

“Will do,” Loz said, sounding a little nervous himself now. “I need to go. Good talking to you. I'll call you next week, okay? Love you.”

“Love you,” the youngest silver child chimed, his shitty attitude about their new sibling clearly changed and it sounded as if one of his roadies was approaching him with a question.

“I love you too, both of you. Night,” Yazoo said before hanging up the phone. It had been good to talk to them again. He needed the break from his thoughts. 

Slipping into one of his club outfits, some tight leather pants Kadaj had supplied him with, a black t-shirt and a green velvet male frock coat jacket with shiny, black riding boots, he appraised himself in the mirror. The trance dance tunes still poured out of his bathroom and he felt in the mood for a change of scenery, so he turned everything off, grabbed his house key, phone and his id. Knowing that Sephiroth would not approve at all, he heightened his Turk instincts and stuck to the lit-up areas of the street around the park, not cutting through this time but walking in front of shop windows and restaurants until he found one of the two night clubs on the main street. The sound inside was not trance but hip-hop and Yazoo perked up. This would do.

***.***

Vincent was enjoying his night of solitude, having ordered in some food, taken a bath and now set himself up in front of the television to watch a mindless action movie with a bowl of popcorn and a nice glass of brandy. Honestly, the taste of popcorn really didn’t go well with brandy, but he wasn’t moving to get a different drink, far too comfortable in the nest of pillows and blankets he’d made.

Half an hour into the movie, his phone rang and luckily, he’d left it within arm’s reach in case an emergency cropped up. Picking it up, he was surprised to see he had a message from Rufus, although it made him happy that the blond was contacting him again so soon. Flipping the phone open, he retrieved the message, frowning at how short and formal it was.

_Come to my apartment, a.s.a.p. Return text time of arrival._

Raising an eyebrow, Vincent seriously considered texting back that he was out of town because he really didn’t want to move right now, but he knew Rufus would be able to discover his whereabouts fairly quickly through other channels. He’d learned long ago that the reason Shinra tower had security keycards for people to open the doors with, instead of normal keys, was so that every time they swiped the card to unlock or lock a door, it was recorded in the computer system. It was a major downside to residing in the building, and at times like these he wished he’d followed Reno and Rude’s example of living somewhere else.

_Give me ten minutes._

His response was short and not very friendly, but he figured it matched the tone of the message Rufus had sent, so he didn’t bother to add anything more. With a sigh, he finished his drink off, shoveling one last handful of popcorn into his mouth before he crawled out of the warmth of his blankets and headed for his room to find something clean to put on.

Fifteen minutes later he was knocking on the Vice President’s front door dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark maroon sweater. He had decided to wear casual, rather than his Turk uniform, as it was late at night and hopefully not about business. He had a bad feeling it might be about Lazard joining his group of lovers… and he really wasn’t sure how Rufus was going to react to that. The door finally opened and Vincent was surprised to find a less than happy Lazard gazing up at him. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly, Vincent,” the Director said softly.

“I was just at home watching the tv, so it wasn’t a problem,” Vincent replied, giving the blond a kiss on the cheek in greeting before walking past him into the foyer.

“So, no kiss for me then?” Rufus’ voice called as Lazard closed the door. Vincent turned to find the Vice President leaning on the wall in the hallway across from the entry to the lounge room, glaring at him with a glass in his hand. “I suppose you would have to run off to ask for permission from your keepers, wouldn’t you? You’re late too… bad form for a Turk.” With a snort, the blond turned and walked into the lounge, leaving Vincent to stare after him.

“I’m sorry, Vincent. I had to tell him about all of us and he didn’t react well. He started drinking and I didn’t want to leave him alone like this but I haven’t been able to get him to stop. I’m afraid he’s very angry with me and I don’t know how to make it better,” Lazard explained, walking forward to stand next to Vincent, his hands nervously straightening his shirt. 

Vincent noticed he didn’t have his jacket on, or his cravat and gloves, and it was unusual to see the man so casually dressed. Glancing at the blond’s hands, he noted how pretty they were, pale and delicate, long fingers… and couldn’t help but wonder why he usually covered them up.

“He wanted to talk to you about it and sent the message before I could convince him not to disturb you,” Lazard added, eyes staring in the direction his brother had gone.

“It’s alright, Lazard. If he’s like this, you should just call me anyway. I don’t mind helping out and you shouldn’t try to handle him by yourself when he’s intoxicated.” Vincent turned to the blond, pulling him into a hug and holding him in place until Lazard relaxed against him. “We’ll do this together, alright?”

“Thank you, Vincent,” Lazard whispered. When the Turk did release him, he managed a smile to replace the earlier frown. “You are the only person I’d trust with him, but I wasn’t sure if you would be with Yazoo tonight.”

“We decided to have a night apart, to catch up on sleep and relax a little. It’s been hectic over the last couple of days,” Vincent explained, heading into the lounge with Lazard behind him.

“Oh, is that what they are calling it these days? Hectic?” Rufus muttered, downing the rest of his glass and grabbing a bottle off the bar next to him to pour another.

“Rufus, don’t you think you’ve had enough? I didn’t come here to watch you drink yourself unconscious,” Vincent said, ignoring Rufus’ snarky remark and managing to keep his voice calm.

“You weren’t invited here to be my mother either, Vincent. Lazard is quite good at doing that without your assistance,” Rufus bit back, taking another sip of his drink as he turned to face the Turk.

“Then why _am_ I here?” Vincent asked, stopping a few feet in front of the Vice President and folding his arms.

“Is it true?” Rufus began, putting his glass down on the bar and running both hands through his hair as he swayed a little in place. Vincent noticed the blond was dressed down too, wearing only a pair of slacks and a simple long sleeved black shirt rather than the usual layers of clothing. It made Rufus look smaller and more vulnerable than he usually did, supporting Vincent’s personal opinion that the Vice President only wore all of those layers to try and seem larger and more imposing at the office. “I also wanted to ask you why.”

“It is true and as for why… well, Sephiroth wanted to include Lazard. He still loves him and was missing him, so he asked if he could join us all,” Vincent explained.

“That simple? Sephiroth just decides he wants Lazard too, because the three lovers he already has just aren’t enough, and the rest of you welcome Lazard in with open arms. Wonderful, just _fucking_ wonderful. Are you really that low in the pecking order over there?” Rufus asked as he glared at Vincent.

“Rufus, there isn’t a damn pecking order and it wasn’t simple at all. I was the only one who agreed straight away. Tseng took some convincing and Yazoo still isn’t sure. It wasn’t like Sephiroth just snapped his fingers and got what he wanted,” Vincent insisted, glancing over at Lazard who moved to sit down on the sofa.

“Tseng wanted to kill me at first, I think. When he turned up at my door step, he was anything but welcoming. He and I just came to a… well, a kind of agreement,” Lazard murmured, one hand coming up to readjust his glasses.

Vincent couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Lazard’s explanation, curious as to what this agreement between Lazard and Tseng entailed, but right now wasn’t the time to ask.

“You’ll have to share with me what you did to change his mind, dear brother, since it is clear to me that Tseng _does_ still want to kill me,” Rufus muttered. “Then again, so does Yazoo and Sephiroth, despite the fact I don’t really even know either of them. Apparently it’s okay for Sephiroth to fuck around but not for Vincent to even have a friend.”

“They don’t want to kill you, Rue,” Vincent sighed. “And it’s not alright for any of us to fuck around. Sephiroth was with Lazard before he was with any of us.”

“And you weren't with any of them when our friendship started but it didn’t make any difference. Don’t even think of blaming it all on me being a fucking Shinra either, as Lazard is as much a Shinra as I am. Gaia, Vincent, don’t you ever wonder why we aren’t even allowed to be friends but Sephiroth can bring in a new lover? Doesn’t the unfairness of it all anger you? Or is it just that you honestly don’t really care if you get to see me or not?”

“Nobody said we couldn’t be friends… and hang on a minute,” Vincent said, suddenly processing all of what Rufus said. “You know I care about seeing you. I’ve always said I would fight to keep our friendship.”

“And yet, for me to see you, I had to blackmail your lovers,” Rufus growled, turning away to grab his drink off the bar and throw back the rest of it before putting the empty glass down again and reaching for the bottle. “How fucking stupid, having to blackmail people just to watch a fucking movie with you once a week. Makes me feel like a fucking leper or something… Hey! Give it back!”

Vincent had snuck up behind Rufus while he was ranting, snatching the bottle out of his hands and passing it to Lazard on the sofa while putting himself between them. “No, you’ve had enough. Personally, I wanted to thank you for that. You could have had Yazoo fired or worse. Thank you for controlling the urge to take revenge on him.”

Rufus pouted, eyes on the bottle but apparently aware he wouldn’t be able to get past Vincent to get it. “I did it for you, not him,” he mumbled, crossing his arms and turning away again. “Still doesn’t change the fact that now you’re going to be fucking my brother. So when did this attraction develop? Or did you only be nice to me so you could work your way into his pants?”

“Rufus, you know I barely even know Lazard,” Vincent murmured, trying to ease the young man further as he paced a few steps to one side, before turning back to face him. “It was your pants I wanted into and you wouldn’t have me.”

“It’s hard to fuck someone while they’re thinking of others, Vincent,” the blond muttered. “All you talked about was them. It was rather obvious your heart was with them, even if your cock had other ideas.”

“And yet you never took advantage of his attraction to you,” Lazard interjected, looking at his brother intently. “You did that because of how you truly feel for Vincent, don’t you? Sleeping with him wasn’t enough because you wanted him to feel the same as you do.”

Vincent stared at Rufus, awaiting his response with… well, maybe a little too much interest. 

“None of that matters, Lazard. Not anymore,” Rufus mumbled, eyes turning down to the empty glass on the bar.

“Why the hell not?” Lazard suddenly exclaimed, standing up as his emotions took over. “You deserve to be heard!”

“Lazard, shut the fuck up!” Rufus growled, taking a step towards his brother. “I swear, if you say one more word I will hurt you!”

“But Vincent needs to know that you love him!” Lazard insisted, as stubborn as Rufus as they glared at each other, seemingly forgetting who else was in the room in the moment.

“It's really true?” Vincent whispered, ignored by both brothers who were too busy glaring at one another to hear his question.

Vincent was so shocked by the confirmation that Rufus loved him, that he was left staring off between the two brothers as they faced off. Rufus had previously rejected all of Vincent’s advances, except for that one time they'd been drunk and fooled around... and he didn't even want to think about the time he couldn't remember, the sex Rufus had insisted was just rough play. He knew that Rufus was physically attracted to him as they'd kissed many times as well… but _love?_

“Why do you keep denying yourself a chance here? Tell him how you feel! Let him know that you love him with all of your heart, not as a friend but as a lover and a soul mate, Rufus!” Lazard demanded, ignoring his younger brother’s previous threats and continuing to out Rufus’ most personal feelings.

“Shut up!” Rufus screeched, launching himself at his brother and tackling Lazard onto the sofa. Vincent had been so distracted that he’d failed to see the attack coming and was left standing there gaping like a fool while the two brothers wrestled, both swearing loudly. Lazard managed to grab a handful of Rufus’ hair, trying to use his hold to yank his drunken brother from on top of him but all he managed to do was make Rufus angrier. 

“You fucking little bitch!” Rufus hissed, pulling back a fist to punch the Director only to have it grabbed by Vincent who had finally managed to move.

“Enough! Both of you are acting like children!” Vincent exclaimed, twisting one arm behind Rufus’ back and trying to pull him off of Lazard, only to discover the Director still had a handful of Rufus’ hair. “Fuck! Lazard, let him go!” he yelled, the blond actually flinching at Vincent’s volume as he let go and stared wide eyed up at the Turk who pulled Rufus away. “Gaia be damned, what the fuck is wrong with you two!”

“He started it,” Lazard insisted, face red and clothes disheveled as he tried to straighten up his glasses.

Vincent tried to ignore how damn sexy the Director looked all messed up, mentally shaking off the thought as he held Rufus tightly against his chest to prevent any more fighting. 

“Damn it, Lazard. Are you listening to what’s coming out of your mouth?” he asked, stunned at the immaturity of all of this as he held on tighter to Rufus who started to struggle against Vincent’s hold. Lazard looked away, finally regaining enough sense to look shamed.

“Fucking let me go!” Rufus growled, legs beginning to swing as he tried to kick Vincent. A lucky shot got Valentine in the shin, making him swear as he dropped the Vice President onto his ass on the floor.

“Mother fucking bastard!” Vincent hissed, hopping on one leg a few times before he stumbled onto the floor, rubbing his shin as he glared at Rufus. “I should kick your ass for that you prick!”

“Hn, like to see you try, turkey boy,” Rufus drawled, a sneer on his drunken face as he stood up, stumbling a few steps before straightening up. “You’d have to catch me first!” he called, turning to run as Vincent stood up, only to end up falling over the end of the coffee table and ending up on flat on his face.

“Rufus, your evasive skills are breathtaking,” Vincent deadpanned, shaking his head as he walked over and retrieved the half full bottle of vodka from the floor next to the lounge. He stood next to the Director who was still on the sofa, peering at his brother's prone form with wide eyes.

“Is he alright?” Lazard asked after a few minutes of silence.

“He’s still breathing so he isn’t dead,” Vincent replied, his annoyance clear as he unscrewed the bottle’s cap and took a long drink.

“Your overwhelming concern humbles me, asshole,” Rufus mumbled from the floor, not moving from his face down position.

Sighing, Vincent let his annoyance ebb away as he remembered just how drunk the blond on the floor was, a state he himself was all too familiar with. He passed Lazard the bottle, walking over and bending down to ruffle the Vice President’s hair. “Come on, Rue. Let me help you up,” he said softly, smiling down at the one blue eye that was peering back at him from under the mop of hair. Rufus pulled himself up onto his knees and took the hand Vincent held out, only to pull it hard as he kicked a leg out and knocked Valentine’s feet out from underneath him.

Vincent found himself flat on his back with a smug faced Vice President sitting on his chest. “Hn, whose evasive skills are breathtaking now, Turk? Certainly not yours!” 

Vincent glared up at him until he heard the sound of chuckles coming from the sofa, glancing over to find Lazard with one hand over his mouth trying to hold back his mirth. Rufus soon joined him and Vincent couldn’t help but laugh too, the absurdity of the whole situation winning out over any need for payback.

Once their mirth had subsided, Vincent looked up to find Rufus gazing down at him, smile gone as he reached to push a stray clump of hair away from Vincent’s eyes. Valentine grabbed his wrist, doing the same to the other when Rufus tried to pull away. “We need to talk,” he said softly, pulling himself into sitting up, the Vice President ending up straddling his lap.

“Not now… please?” Rufus asked, eyes wide and focused on Vincent’s mouth instead of his eyes. “I need to be sober to have that talk with you.”

Vincent smiled, pulling the blond into a hug. “Okay,” he whispered into his friend’s ear, laying a quick kiss to his cheek. “Don’t think you can wriggle your way out of talking to me about this later though.”

“I won’t,” Rufus murmured tucking his arms around Vincent’s waist and returning the embrace. Neither one of them noticed Lazard pulling out his phone and taking a quick photo.

***.***

Yazoo approached the bar immediately, ordering a couple of hard shots. He wasn't much of a drinker... nor did he hold his alcohol too well but he intended to get a good buzz going tonight. It always made him feel amazing and his skin seemed to come alive, wanting to touch and be touched. It proved also to be a great dance mood-setter when he wasn't particularly feeling like it.

The alcohol burned on its way down and Yazoo flinched with a hiss, eyes shut. The next one was better but he couldn't help a cough, which went unheard over the beat of the music. The bartender came up to him with another drink he'd just made.

“Oh no, I said only two for now,” the silver haired youth insisted rather loudly to be heard. 

The bartender nodded. “This is from that guy over there.... see? Drunk college kid or something...” His gaze following to the side of the bar where the server pointed, Yazoo spied the person in question. It was a young blond guy with a rather chic-styled haircut that was supposed to look like he didn't care and equally methodical clothing. Somehow, the young man's style seemed very well put together even though it was meant to look lackadaisical to make the girls swoon. “Don't worry,” the barman assured toward Yazoo. “There's nothing shady in it. I just made it myself.”

Though the patrons around the bar were all watching him, mostly men, probably because of his hair and eyes as usual, Yazoo didn't let his unease show. With a closer look at the bartender, the silver haired youth smiled. “Thank you,' he said, choosing to accept the drink. His inner instincts told him that it was all right since this guy had been in plain sight for the whole time it took to mix this drink and therefore couldn’t be hiding anything. With a raise of his glass to his young poser-benefactor but no smile, Yazoo began to sip it, tasting what he thought to be vodka and cranberry. It wasn't too bad.

“Hey there,” the voice that could only belong to poser boy yelled down toward his ears and Yazoo turned to look at him blankly. “What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?”

“I'm a guy,” Yazoo said, his voice not really helping him prove it, especially since he wasn't allowed his usual lilt in this loud-ass place. 

“You're waiting for your guy?” Poser boy asked loudly, his face contorting in obvious confusion.

A bit irritated and tired of yelling, Yazoo stood up from his barstool, leaving a tip. “Thanks for the drink,” he told the dude, not caring if the guy heard him or not and walked over to the back of the club where he'd seen a lit-up stair case. Curiously, he climbed the stairs.

“Don't I get a kiss for that or something?” Poser boy had followed him, undeterred. 

“Hey, I'm a guy, okay,” Yazoo said again, absently sipping his drink.

“Yeah, right,” the guy said in disbelief. “That's a new one. You could have just given me a fake number or something.” He seemed determined to get laid tonight all the same. “Come on, babe... what's it gonna take? You want dinner? To be wined and dined? It'd be a challenge I'm up for.” He leaned in closer, reeking of beer but otherwise, he smelled pretty nice.

“Yes,” Yazoo said after thinking for a moment. “That's exactly what I want. Alright, big boy, you're on.” 

“All right!” Poser boy exclaimed, moving in to all but crush their lips together. His hands began to wander and Yazoo stiffened. It was definitely beer he'd smelled and it was impossible to get away from it now. Damn his need to provoke sometimes...

When the young man began to touch Yazoo's chest, no doubt looking for boobs, the silver haired youth sighed softly and mustered up the strength to throw them both against the direct opposite wall of the stairwell. Blondie no doubt failed to find what he was looking for and he started to struggle to get away but Yazoo held on tight. A couple of people had gathered at the bottom, wanting to come up. Yazoo pressed his cock against Poser boy's thigh, moaning loudly before letting go. The young man stared at him in more disbelief and something akin to horror.

Yazoo only smirked at him, his point made. “Now, _that_ was pretty gay of you, wasn't it? Let that be a lesson to you. Try listening the first time and you'll find that when a girl says no, she means no. When someone says he's a guy, he's a fucking guy.” With that, he walked upstairs into what seemed to be the VIP, leaving Poser boy to his rather public mistake.

“Well, well. Look who’s out without his shadow, causing all kinds a trouble,” Reno drawled, coming up behind Yazoo and slinging an arm around his waist, pulling him against his side.

“Reno?” Yazoo said with a surprised smile. “I know, I've only been here 10 minutes.... Wait, what are you doing here? Is this your hangout?” If that was the case, maybe Yazoo would come around more often.

“Why we’re here is a secret,” Reno replied with a grin, dragging Yazoo along towards a private room. “The boss don’t know we’re back yet. Hey, you ain’t gonna nark on us, are ya?” he suddenly asked, stopping just outside one of the doors and knocking on it.

“No, my lips are sealed,” Yazoo promised. Tseng had plenty on his mind but tonight, he definitely just needed a well-earned break and Brother would want their nushi all to himself. He looked curiously at the door and marveled at all the precautions. “Wow, you must be a super-VIP, huh?”

Pulling out a smoke and putting it in his mouth, Reno smiled around it, down at Yazoo. “Nah, just blackmailing the fucker who runs the joint. Free drinks and everything, baby.” He looked back to the door, frowning and knocking on it again, this time a little harder.

Yazoo smirked at him, the expression unable to keep itself from making its way onto his lips as he sipped at his drink absently. The liquor was starting to affect his system. “How much did you drink already?” He suspected that Reno could drink him under the table.

“Well that, my little student, is also a secret. I could tell ya, but I’d have to kill ya… and it would be a shame to kill such a fine looking piece of ass,” Reno chuckled out, just as the door opened.

“Reno, do not call our newest recruit a piece of ass,” Rude chastised, grabbing the redhead by the collar and pulling him in the door roughly. Luckily Reno let go of Yazoo so the youth wasn’t knocked over in the process. “Hello, Yazoo. Please come in and sit down,” Rude added, a small smile on his face as he ignored Reno who was cursing him and trying to free himself from the bigger man's hold.

“Hello, Rude.” Yazoo smiled at him, always taken aback by that deep, manly voice. He also greatly enjoyed Reno’s rough version of a compliment. Having a seat on the couch, he removed his jacket for now, laying it over the back of the couch. “How was your trip with the Pres, you two?” he asked congenially. “Did you fly him out in one of your helicopters?” Those things were really so damn cool.

“It was… tiresome,” Rude responded, letting go of Reno to sit down. He did look back at his partner though, sighing at the redhead who was pouting at him.

“Yeah, if tiresome is like being a servant to a bloated pig with entitlement issues, then Rude’s spot on,” Reno grumbled, walking over and sitting down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. “He’s not officially back till tomorrow, which is why we ain’t officially back either. So where’s the rest of your posse of hotness?”

Laughing at the blatant slam on Ol’ Prez, Yazoo replied, “Seph and Tseng are with each other tonight and I asked Vincent if we could take the night apart for me to process things.” Oh gods, he was going to bring the mood down. “I’m sorry, guys. You don’t want to hear my shit.” Sipping the rest of his drink down, the silver haired youth smiled over at them, trying to keep the mood the same as when he had entered. “They’re doing good though, I think.”

“Have you forgotten who exactly ya talking to? I live and breathe other people’s shit, little one,” Reno exclaimed, standing up and going over to the intercom on the wall. “First though, what ya drinking?”

Yazoo blushed at being called that… and it really made him feel better that his mentor had been so willing to listen to him. He smiled over at Reno gratefully. “I had a vodka cranberry but that guy got it for me because he thought I was a girl. I’ll have whatever you’re having, chief. What _are_ you having there, anyway?

“He thought ya were a girl?” Reno asked, breaking into laughter. “Was wondering what the horrified look was all about.”

Yazoo chuckled too. “Yes,” he said smugly. “He was a hard learner but I had fun enlightening him." 

“We are drinking honey bourbon liquor,” Rude answered the youth's earlier question while Reno recovered from his amusement and made an order into the intercom.

The redhead sat down on one of the lounges when he came back, finishing off what remained of his own drink. “Yeah, we don’t usually drink the pricey stuff, but since its free tonight, we thought we’d make the most of it.”

"That sounds delicious, Rude. Is it very sweet with the honey?” Yazoo felt pretty keen as he rarely let loose like this and he sat back in the cushions.

“It's called Honey Bourbon Liquor, but it’s actually got maple syrup in it,” Rude explained, finding an empty bottle and passing it over to Yazoo. “The cheap versions do have honey, but they're too sickly sweet for me.”

***.***

**NEXT TIME ON STOLEN –**

_Reno, Rude and Yazoo’s night out progresses._


	7. Chapter 7

I apologise to any fans of this series, but it will not be updated in the near future. Thank you for your support and love, and I'm really sorry for the dis-continuation, due to circumstances I'm not willing to discuss.

Madisuzy


End file.
